


The Real Lena Luthor

by Chelles48



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Sibling Feels, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor Friendship, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelles48/pseuds/Chelles48
Summary: Lena Luthor has taken over her family business.  She has kept to herself since moving to National City and likes it that way.  Until one day she is forced to do an interview.  She tries to keep up the appearance of being a badass CEO, but her façade eventually falters when the young woman interviewing her wants to know Lena more personally.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 253
Kudos: 595





	1. Badass CEO or Sexy CEO

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am new to this and I'm not quite sure I know what I am doing, but here goes nothing! Hope you enjoy it

Lena Luthor stood on her balcony taking in the view and enjoying the warmth of the sun. She rarely gets to enjoy the sun anymore. Since taking over her family’s company, Lena finds herself coming to work just before the sun rises and goes home well after it sets. She forgot how much she missed the small things in life. She loved the work she was doing at L-Corp. She worked hard to change the image it once had under her brother and stepmother’s control, back when it was known as Luthor Corp. Still she could not help but feel a bit of sadness thinking about all the things she used to do this time last year. Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath in trying to savor the moment as long as possible before making a mental note to schedule time in her day to do just enjoy simple pleasures.

As Lena turned around to walk back into her office she was startled to find her assistant Jess standing in her office.

“Ms. Luthor, your 10:30 is here. Do you want me to let her in?” Jess asked cautiously knowing the young Luthor did not want to be interviewed, but Jess also knew the pressure she was under.

“Yes, but before you do, please let our guest know that she doesn’t get more time because she’s late. The meeting was blocked for an hour and she has wasted more than half of it by being late. I do not have time for tardiness in my life like she apparently seems to,” Lena responded trying not to sound too annoyed at Jess. 

She was annoyed, but not because of Jess or even because her appointment was late. She did not want to have this meeting in the first, but the board was forcing her. She has been in National City for almost a year now and hardly anyone knows a thing about her. She liked it like that. Normally when it came to the press, the Luthor name was an easy target. Lionel Luthor, the patriarch of the family was known as a ladies’ man. He was not shy about the number of mistresses he had in his life. His wife, Lillian, would turn a blind eye to the affairs if Lionel held up to his end of their marriage. Lillian would remain his wife, raise their son, Lex, and continue to own 25% of the family business. All Lionel had to do was keep himself wrapped up and not produce another Luthor heir. Lillian continued to act clueless of the affairs, until Lionel returned home one evening with a young child, Lena Kieran. 

Lena was four when her mother drowned in front of her at the family lake. Lionel had just left after a weekend home, but immediately retuned when the maid called him about the accident. Before the accident, Lena's home was always filled with love, but when she came to live with the Luthor's, her home was only filled with rage and anger. Lillian was appalled at the sight of Lena. She rarely looked at Lena and when she did it was usually to scold her for out shining Lex. Lena always outshined Lex in Lionel’s eyes, until Lena got older and started to look more like her mother. That is when Lionel stopped noticing her, she reminded him of the love he lost. The reason he lost his love. Lex would play on that hatred, manipulating Lena into believing she could earn Lionel's love again. Only to watch her fail. He would swoop in trying to be her hero, while also becoming the golden child in Lionel's eyes.

“Jess,” Lena said before Jess turned around to leave. “Which CEO face should I wear? The badass CEO who doesn’t take shit from anyone or the sexy CEO that doesn’t take shit from anyone?” Lena could not hide the fact that she was nervous.

Jess smirked at her, “How about just Lena Luthor? Something tells me the reporter doesn’t care about the CEO mask you wear.” 

Lena took a deep breath, _Just Lena Luthor_ , the raven-haired woman thought to herself before she scoffed. _Badass CEO it is._


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers begins to fumble through her interview with the infamous Lena Luthor, how it turns out, only time can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters written already, but the more I re-read and make changes the more I want to post! I hate when I find a new fanfic to read and I find myself hardcore invested in the first couple chapters only to get caught up and find myself wanting more. Anyway - hope this has caught your attention!

Kara Danvers waited in the lobby of Lena Luthor’s office, terrified about meeting the young Luthor. Kara had heard stories of people wanting interviews with the woman, but no one ever had a chance. The CEO turned them all down. That is until Cat Grant convinced the board at L-Corp this was a good idea, and she had her best reporter on it. Only Kara was not her best reporter. In fact, Kara was not even a reporter, not yet anyway. This would be her first interview. She was nervous and it showed.  
  
As the door to Ms. Luthor’s office opened back up, the young woman Kara just met stepped out. She gave a slight smile and showed Kara into Ms. Luthor’s office.  
  
“Thank you - I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name when I walked in,” Kara sounded embarrassed she did not know this assistant’s name.  
  
“My name is Jessica Davis, but everyone here calls me Jess,” she responded to Kara with a warm smile before turning to Lena. “Will there be anything else Ms. Luthor?”

“Hold my calls, please. Oh! And order lunch from that new Chinese restaurant that just opened. I heard excellent reviews. Make sure you order something for you and the other assistants as well.” Kara noted the way Lena talked to Jess. She did not demand Jess to do anything, she respected her. Kara found it quite charming given who her boss is.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Jess responded with a smile before turning on her heels to leave.  
  
“Now, Ms. Danvers, I don’t have all day please sit down and let’s get started.”  
  
Kara could feel the air in the room shift. She knew that the young Luthor was annoyed with her, and she wanted to explain why she was late, but she could tell that Lena did not care. She wanted this to be over quickly. Truthfully, so did Kara.   
  
As Kara sat in the chair across from Lena’s desk, she noticed how organized the place was. From the furniture, to the items on the desk, even the young CEO herself was quite organized with how she dressed. Kara found it all breathtaking, Lena Luthor being the most breathtaking.

“I’m sorry for being so late. I know how valuable your time is and I’m sorry for wasting it – ” Kara started to ramble.  
  
Lena quickly interrupted, “You did not waste my time, you wasted your time, Ms. Danvers. Now if you do not mind, I’d like to move past the small talk and directly into any questions you may have.”  
  
“Of course,” Kara said with a faint smile. “I’d like to start with a rapid fire This or That. I will give you two options and you quickly pick the one you prefer. Then I will ask a few questions. Is that okay?” she asked trying to sound confident to redeem what is quickly turning out to be a failed interview.  
  
“This is your interview, Ms. Danvers. You can conduct it however you like, but remember, you only have 20 minutes remaining,” Lena reminded the young reporter.  
  
“Yes, right. Okay then. Um, let’s see here,” Kara fumbled through her journal trying to find her questions. Getting frustrated with herself because she was not as ready as she should be.  
  
“Is this your first interview?” The Luthor asked eyeing the nervous reporter. Lena had to admit, even though she was annoyed, she did enjoy how nervous she made this reporter. _Jess was right about this one not caring about the CEO mask._  
  
“What? No! It’s not my first interview,” Kara tried to sound appalled that the CEO, would think just a thing. Doesn’t matter how true it is.  
  
“Right. Ms. Danvers if you don’t mind, I’d like to get this over with as soon as possible. Why don’t you just make up the answers for your ‘This or That, email your questions to Jess and then we don’t have to keep embarrassing yourself,” the CEO sounded more aggressive than she liked, but she wanted to make her point.  
  
Kara just looked at her. On the verge of losing what little composure she has left. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled out of her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at the Luthor.  
  
“No, I was told to interview you. Not have your assistant fill out the answers.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“That is correct. You do know what no means, don’t you?” Kara tried to maintain her ground, but she felt it was quickly crumbling beneath her as the Luthor just stared at her.  
  
“Yes, Ms. Danvers. I do know what ‘no’ means. I’m just used to saying it, not hearing it,” Lena smiled at her. Her emerald eyes twinkled at the little game they had just started to play. _Let’s try being the sexy CEO now._  
  
“Well there is a first time for everything!”  
  
“Indeed, Ms. Danvers, indeed.” Lena said as she raised an eyebrow and offered Kara a flirty half smile.  
  
Kara couldn’t help but to hold Lena's gaze. Her heart was pounding and all she could do was pray that the dark-haired woman could not hear it. She was not prepared for anything that was happening right now. Especially how gorgeous Lena Luthor is in person compared her the photos Kara has seen of her. She could not help but to stare at her until finally, Kara took a deep breath in and began her interview.  
  
As the interview concluded Kara stood up to leave, “Ms. Luthor, thank you for taking the time to answer my questions. Again, I apologize for being late.” When Kara reached the office door she turned to see the Luthor had sat back in her chair and crossed her left leg over right knee. “Before I go, I do have one more question."

This intrigued the Luthor, "You have 30 seconds remaining, go ahead."

"Are you free Friday night?”  
  
  



	3. Lilies or Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a babbling reporter who tries to grow a pair and asks out one of the most powerful women she has ever met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback from the first 2 chapters! Not sure if anyone is eager to read what happens next, but I couldn't wait to get something else out to you! Anyway, enjoy!

“Kierra! Where are you?” Ms. Grant yelled from her office. She was angry. She heard that Kara was late to her meeting with Lena Luthor. She offered them her best reporter, only to find out her best reporter was on assignment in Gotham City. She had to improvise. Kara was the only other option. She would either become a hero for creating the next best reporter or she would become the laughing stock for whatever PR nightmare Kara was about to become.  
  
“She’s not here, Ms. Grant,” Eve Teschmacher answered.  
  
“Then where is she, Eva?” Ms. Grant was getting more annoyed by the second. Her assistant just looked at her on the verge of tears. She did not know where Kara Danvers was, but did not want to disappoint Ms. Grant, again, today.  
  
“Uh, Ms. Grant, are you looking for me?” Kara approached the office and startled Eve.

“Yes! Now get in here and tell me how the hell you ended up losing your chance to interview Lena Luthor!” Ms. Grant yelled.  
  
“Ms. Grant, we still had the interview. I just got back to the office.”  
  
“Then explain to me why you were late getting to your interview!” Not trying not yell, but still making sure to maintain her power. “Kierra, I am giving you the chance of a lifetime. If it gets out that you show up late to interviews, no one will ever meet you!”  
  
“I know. And I promise from now on, I’ll be early. I was nervous today. I know that’s not a good excuse, but can you blame me? It’s Lena Luthor! She has the ability to peer into your soul and set you on fire with just one look!” Kara began to blush thinking about the Luthor and how she looks when she raises her eyebrows in that flirtatious way.  
  
Luckily for Kara, Ms. Grant was not paying any attention to her, but rather was looking at her phone.  
  
“Kierra! Why am I getting a personal email from Lena Luthor?!”  
  
Kara quickly looked at Ms. Grant with fear in her eyes. _Crap, crap, crap_ , she thought. _Was she mad I asked her out? Is that why she didn’t answer? I didn’t mean to ask her out! She’s just so_ \- Kara sighed. She knew she had to tell Ms. Grant she asked the Luthor out.  
  
“Ms. Grant, I have to tell yo-“  
  
“Kierra - stop talking. She just wanted to say thank you for the interview and she looks forward to reading your article. Now! Go! Write! Why are you still sitting in my office?”

And just like that Kara left Ms. Grant’s office and called her sister, Alex Danvers.

* * *

  
“Let me get this straight,” Alex chuckled at the word straight as Kara rolled her eyes.  
  
That was Alex's favorite joke. Considering, Alex had come out to Kara about 2 years ago. She met a police officer named Maggie Sawyer while working at case with her precinct. Alex worked for the FBI in National City. She was part of their Behavioral Analysis Unit. She crossed paths with Maggie several times before they ended up in a relationship together. Alex always says that she knew the moment she met Maggie, she would end up being her undoing.   
  
“You asked Lena Luthor out?” Alex could not control her excitement. Not because Kara asked out a woman, rather that Kara asked anyone out.  
  
“Alex! This is serious! She can ruin me. She probably will!” Kara dropped her face into her hands and began freak out again.  
  
“Kara, look at me,” Alex said while placing her hands-on Kara’s shoulders. When Kara did not listen, Alex scooted closer and wrapped her sister in her arms. She had never seen Kara like this over anyone. Sure, Kara had dated plenty of men. Mike Daxam was the most serious of all her relationships. Until she found out he was cheating on her the night after he proposed. Alex knew her sister was scared to let anyone in again, but this fear was something different. She could not figure it out. She knew Kara was not gay, they had plenty of conversations about sexuality after Alex came out. Still, there was something different happening to her sister and she did not know what it was.

Finally, Kara pulled out of Alex’s embrace and just looked at her for a few moments. Then Kara sighed and asked, “Do you think Lena likes Lilies or Roses?”  
  
Alex raised a quizzical eyebrow, “Um, that depends.”  
  
“Depends on what?”  
  
“What kind of statement are you trying to make?”  
  
“Alex, I don’t know why I asked Lena out," Kara started to confess. "But there is just something about her. Something that intrigues me. I can’t explain it. The moment I laid eyes on her, I lost all sense of time. She took my breath away. She terrifies me, but the thought of never seeing her again, well that terrifies me more." Sadness creeped across her face before asking again, "So Lilies or Roses?”  
  
Alex shook her head, chuckled and said, “Why not both?”  
  
  



	4. The Defining Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting teased by her best friend, Sam Arias, Lena gets a special delivery. Wonder who it is from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I planned to post a chapter a week, but work has me stressed out and I've been coming home to write more of the story. I already have the next few chapters together. And this story has been a great stress relief. Anyway, enjoy!

The next morning, Lena sat hunched over her desk looking over a new proposal. Lena’s primary goal as the CEO of L-Corp was to make sure she picked the right partners. She also made sure to make notes on their proposal just in case she could find them a better fit. As Lena looked over the pages, she found herself distracted. She could not get a certain blond haired, blue eyed woman off her mind. She tried to control her thoughts, ignoring the fact that her the Chief Financial Officer, Samantha Arias, was standing in front of her desk. Sam just stared at the woman wondering how long she was going to look over the same page before noticing that she was standing there.

Suddenly, Lena’s phone chimed and when she looked up, she noticed Sam.

“About time you noticed I was here,” Sam said with a smile.  
  
“I’m sorry Sam, but you know what I’m like when it comes to partnering with new companies.”  
  
“I know, but that doesn’t justify the fact that I stood here for 5 minutes and you didn’t notice me. Where’s your head, Lena?” The CFO looked at her boss and wondered if she should be worried.  
  
Sam started working for L-Corp a few months back. L-Corp had taken over the small firm where she worked, and Lena knew the moment she met her; Sam was someone she wanted in charge. What Lena did not know is that Sam would become her best friend. A term she never uses to describe Sam, but Lena none the less tells Sam everything. Most of the time.  
  
“What are you talking about? My head is on the proposal. Sam is there a reason you are here?”  
  
“First off, the page you are reading has 2 paragraphs. You haven’t turned off of it since I’ve been here. Either something is on your mind or you suddenly don’t know how to read. Second, you have this look in your eyes like you were somewhere else. Daydreaming. I’ve never seen you daydream. And not to mention the fact that Jess apparently is scheduling alone time for you during the day. What’s going on?”  
  
Before Lena could answer, Jess walked into the room carrying flowers. White calla lilies and red roses. Lena didn’t know who sent her flowers, but the CEO found herself smiling and hoping a certain reporter was behind it.  
  
“Wow! Jess who are those from?! They are gorgeous!”  
  
“Hi, Ms. Arias. There isn’t a name, but there is a handwritten note. Ms. Luthor would you like me to read it?” Jess replied to Sam but didn’t take her eyes off her boss.  
  
“No, Jess. You can leave the flowers. I’ll read the note in a moment. Sam, wipe that smirk off your face. There isn’t anyone in my personal life that would send me flowers. Now if you both don’t mind. I need to get back to work,” Lena was so anxious to see the note and both women could tell she was struggling to maintain composure.  
  
Jess willingly followed Lena’s instructions. Sam on the other hand knew Lena was lying. There was someone in her personal life. Who, she didn’t know, but she was about to find out.  
  
Before the Luthor could stop her, Sam rushed to the flowers. Once she grabbed the note, Lena started to shout, but it was too late, Sam had already read the note.  
  
“Whoever K is, they seem very flirty,” Sam said with a wink after reading the note.  
  
“Sam! What are you doing? Give me the note. That is personal!” Lena could tell she was losing this battle. Sam was just like her, defiant and did not like being told no. Although Lena did enjoy hearing ‘no’ from a rambling, clumsy reporter she had just met.  
  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you just said there is nothing happening in your personal life. Which makes this business,” Sam refrained from sticking her tongue out. She loved to torture Lena.  
  
Lena rolled her eyes, “Fine.” Was all she could muster at first. “At least tell me what the card says. Please?”  
  
Sam looked at Lena and saw something in her eyes she has never seen before. Lena Luthor looked anxious.  
  
“Answer one question. Why are you so nervous? Is there someone specific you are hoping would be sending you these flowers?” Sam gasps, “Did you finally let Kate Kane take you on another date?”  
  
Lena had Sam right where you wanted her. “Just one question? Yes, I finally caved and let Kate Kane take me on another date. Considering the first one was so great.” Her sarcasm filled the room. “Now can I please have the note?!”  
  
“Damnit, Lena!” Sam knew she was had, but Sam loved a challenge and more than anything she loved digging deep into the Luthor’s life.  
  
“Thank you,” Lena said with a pleased smile on her face. Sam handed her the note and began to walk away.  
  
When she got to the door, she turned and looked at Lena, “Ruby has a game next weekend. Please come! She’s been begging to see Aunt Lena for weeks now. I can’t keep giving her the same excuse. She doesn’t buy it anyone more.”  
  
“What excuse do you give her?” Lena asked with a quizzical look.  
  
“That you’re always busy.”  
  
“That’s not a lie. That’s the truth.”  
  
“Bullshit, Luthor! I know you are avoiding Kate. Ruby can’t help that you had such an awful date with her coach. Grow up a little. She really wants to see you!”  
  
“It was more than terrible! We have nothing in common anymore and I still slept with her!” Lena replied while slamming her face into her hands.  
  
“Well that clears up a few things. Was she bad in bed?” Sam was genuinely curious, but knew she was pressing her luck.  
  
“If I tell you the truth, can I get out of coming Saturday?”  
  
“Ha! You wish!”  
  
“Fine, give Jess the details and have her block my schedule,” Lena replied.  
  
Sam walked away smiling as she closed the door, while Lena Luthor stared at the note on her desk. Lena dated a lot in her past. She was struggling to fill the many voids that had been left in her life. Although no one filled the void quite like work and a good scotch. Lena decided when the board announced her as CEO of LuthorCorp, dating would be placed on hold. Indefinitely. Kate Kane being an exception. They were boarding school friends. One little date between friends would be harmless, until Kate brought up Jack Spheer and Andrea Rojas, Lena’s ex-fiancée and boarding school roommate. As the memories piled on that night, Lena drank to forget them. Jack and Andrea were her support system, her only support system. Until they were in a terrible accident. Leaving one dead and the other paralyzed. When the scotch stopped numbing the pain, she turned to her next coping mechanism, sex.

The chime of Lena’s email pulled her out of her thoughts. She stopped thinking about her friends and how she desperately missed them, she stopped thinking about her mistakes with Kate, she stopped thinking about Kara Danvers and the beautiful flowers she sent. Instead she quickly returned to the proposal in front of her.

* * *

  
It was nearing 6:00pm when Lena had just finished her last meeting. She returned to her office and found a note on the door.  
  
“You didn’t seem quite like yourself the rest of the day. Take some time and enjoy the roses 😉. Trust me, Sam.”  
  
Lena opened the door to her office and walked toward the flowers. She leaned in close and breathed them in. They smelled amazing. Then she picked up the note and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.  
  
This or That - Roses or Lilies  
-K.D.-  
  
Lena took a deep breath and smiled wide, “Jess, are you still here?”  
  
“No, but I am,” Sam replied from the door. “Now, spill it!”

“You mean to tell me this whole time you knew Kate Kane didn’t send me these flowers?” Lena asked with a slight chuckle. 

“It’s called 2 birds, one stone, Luthor! Now, spill. Who is K.D. and are they Lena Luthor approved?”  
  
Lena poured them both a glass of wine, sat down next to Sam on the couch and told her all about Kara Danvers. Leaving no details out, Lena told Sam everything.

“She’s beautiful, but clumsy. Smart, but she rambles when she’s nervous. And her eyes, they look like the ocean,” Lena paused briefly before continuing, remembering how Kara asked her out and cringing at the memory of her response. “Just before she left, she asked me out.”

“WHAT? Did you say yes?” Sam asked grabbing Lena’s thigh and squeezing.

“No. Actually, I waited until the 30 seconds were up, smiled and told her to have a nice day.” Lena said mentally kicking herself.

“Well, she sounds hot! And since you don’t want to date her, can I give it a shot?” Sam said teasing.  
  
“Not helping Samantha Arias!”  
  
“Ouch - glad you don’t know my middle name!”  
  
“Don’t be so sure about that!” Lena laughed. She loved having Sam around. She made her feel normal, like there was more to Lena than just her last name. Sam never judged her but went out of her way to make sure Lena knew what she was worth.

“Well in that case, what are we going to do next?” Sam asked excited. In the eight months she has known Lena, she has never seen her quite this excited over anyone. Sure, Lena is not dating right now, but she has gone out with people in the past. However, this time seems different. There is something about Kara Danvers that made Lena seem grounded.  
  
“What do you mean by ‘we’?” The Luthor questioned raising her eyebrow.

“Yes, what are weeeeeee going to do next?” Sam replied sarcastically. “I have to live vicariously through someone. And since you’re my only friend, it gets to be you.”

“Ha! Well when you put it like that,” Lena responded rolling her eyes. “What if I send flowers back? Except instead of answering the question, I send her my favorite flower?”  
  
“Yes!!” Sam said excitedly. “Keep playing the game of defiance.”  
  
“Crap, it’s almost 8 o’clock. My usual flower shop is closed!” Lena said beginning to freak out.  
  
“Just because today is over, doesn’t mean there isn’t tomorrow. Plus, you want to be defiant, not needy. For someone so smart. Sometimes you are kind of a dummy.”  
  



	5. She reminds me of ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides to play Kara's game. While Ms. Grant discovers how Kara really feels about the CEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some thoughts to share at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter and a peak into Kara's past! And also enjoy the rambling Kara who questions everything that we all know and love

“Kara! There you are. These came for you,” Nia Nal said. Nia was a new CatCo employee. Kara was her mentor so to speak. She was assigned to help Nia get to know the building and answer any work-related questions. The two women became fast friends. “I’m curious, who did you wow to get such beautiful flowers?”  
  
“No one,” Kara answered with a blushing smile.  
  
“Liar!” Nia joked. “Anyway, I expect details later.” Nia said as she walked away.  
  
Kara took a deep breath and read the note.  
  
Plumerias  
-L.L.-  
  
Kara squealed loudly causing almost everyone to look at her. She blushed, grabbed the note, a single flower and rushed to meet her sister for lunch.  
  
“Wow! She broke the rules. I don’t like her,” Alex joked, simultaneously admiring the gorgeous flower. Alex paid close attention to the detail of the petals. Each one with a different contrast of yellow on the end, white in the center, and blue that matches the color of Kara’s eye. 

  
“Don’t be silly. Defining each other is kind of our thing. Besides, these flowers are gorgeous! They remind me of my mother,” Kara said with a sad voice.  
  
Alex took a deep took breath when she realized just what Kara meant by the sentiment. “Kara, wasn’t this your mother’s favorite flower?”

“It was,” Kara responded, not bothering to look at Alex.

  
Kara did not like to talk about her real parents. There was still so much pain in those memories. Alex knew that. She was probably the only person that knew what really happened in Kara’s past. Well at least the only person that Kara ever talked to about it. Kara was young when her parents were killed. Before coming to live with the Danvers’ family, Kara tried to live with her cousin, Clark. He was her closet living relative, that was not behind bars. It only lasted a couple months before finally Kara went into foster care. Kara did not blame Clark, how could she? What 20-something, single man wants a teenage girl living with him? Not to mention, Clark lost his parents the same night as Kara. It was all too much for them handle. Which is why Kara went into foster care just shy of 13 years old. That is when she met the Danvers family, and they took her in no questions asked. 

  
When Alex started to notice Kara pull away, she decided to change the subject and fast. She knew when Kara started thinking about the past, she would start to pull away and Alex could not handle that again. “So, what’s our next ‘This or That’?”  
  
Kara pulled herself out of her thoughts and started to smile. There was something about Lena Luthor. She did not know what it was exactly, but Kara could not contain her excitement when her sister offered to help her continue her little game.  
  
“I have so many ideas,” Kara stated off saying. Alex watched every facial expression Kara began to make when talking about what she had planned next. She admitted to herself that what she saw in Kara’s eyes scared her. Kara has lost so much already. And she could not lose anything else. Alex knew she would not be strong enough to survive more heartache. Especially if that heartache comes from a Luthor of all people. But there was something different about all of this. Like deep down Kara knew this was her destiny. Meeting Lena Luthor was fate and she’d be damned if she let it slip away before she fought to have it..

* * *

  
  
Over the next few days, Kara continued her ‘This or That’ deliveries and Lena continued to defy her. Not that Kara minded, of course. She enjoyed getting to know the Luthor and found herself eager to know more. Yet a small part of her began to wonder if Lena was just playing a game or if Lena wanted to get to know Kara in return.  
  
On Tuesday, just a week after meeting Lena, Kara decided to do something very bold. She would skip her little game for a couple of days. If Lena does not react in a way that shows she is falling for the report too, then Kara knows she needs to move on. And with that, Kara’s entire mood changed.  
  
She sat at her desk daydreaming about Lena bursting into CatCo desperately looking for her. Wondering if she would wrap her in a warm embrace and kiss her. Or maybe she is sitting in her office laughing about her right now.  
  
“Kierra! Where are you? Get in my office right now!” Ms. Grant’s yelling echoed through the building. It caused everyone to jump and they all began to stare at Kara.  
  
It took Kara a few moments to register what was happening. Finally, someone cleared their throat and whispered her name.  
  
“Kara - Ms. Grant wants you in her office,” William Dey said. He is one of the newest reporters and Kara was not sure why, but he rubbed her the wrong way. Ignoring how she felt about William she got up and walked to Ms. Grant’s office.  
  
“Ms. Grant, you wanted to see me?” Kara said nervously.  
  
“Yes, I did. You sent me two articles on Lena Luthor, why?”  
  
“Well, one talks about her as a CEO. What she’s achieved, how much she’s done at L-Corp and her future goals. The other shows she’s human. It talks about how she’s responds to the people who work for her, how they respond to her. I’ve looked at her press conferences and compared them to ones before she was a CEO. It talks about how much she has changed. Both are articles that are worth being put in the magazine. I just didn’t know what to choose,” her reply was monotoned. Something Ms. Grant never thought the blond woman could do. She was always bubbly and hopeful. Ms. Grant knew it was a charade. She knew what happened in Kara’s life. It’s why she wanted her to be a reporter. T _he best reporters can always tell someone else’s story to avoid telling their own_ , Ms. Grant thought to herself. But every time she asked her to submit a pitch or story, Kara refused and insisted she was better as an assistant. That is until Ms. Grant threatened to fire her and make her life hell if she did not conduct an interview with Lena Luthor.

  
“Kara, why aren’t you your usually over the top, way too chipper, happy self,” Ms. Grant chimed.  
  
“Ms. Grant, did you just call me my real name?!” Kara was stunned. In the entire time she has been here Ms. Grant never called her Kara.  
  
“Yes, I know your name. I’ve always known it. I know everything about my team. It’s part of being a reporter,” Ms. Grant said as she moved closer to Kara on the couch. “Now, tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Kara just looked at Ms. Grant as tears began to form in her eyes. “She reminds me of my mom, my real mom,” Kara started to say sounding a little sad. “She’s confident, yet warm. She’s beautiful and completely unaware of it. She’s powerful, yet soft. She’s firm, but kind. When she’s invested in a conversation, she stays focused on the person. She never wavers. And when she smiles,” Kara felt herself blush a little thinking of the Luthor’s smile.  
  
“And that is why you are so sad, because the Luthor reminds you of your mother?”

“No, I am sad because well,” Kara started to blush and by extension ramble. “Well, it is hard to explain. I mean, yes she reminds me of my mother, but when I was with her, I wasn’t missing my mother, I felt, I don’t know, at peace in her presence, and yeah. She is great and smart and pretty.”

Kara was looking at the floor and playing with her fingers. It was no surprise did not notice the other woman had moved closer to her.

“Do you have a crush on Lena Luthor?” Ms. Grant asked motioning Kara to sit on the couch.  
  
“I - if I say yes, are you going to fire me?” She asked looking a little scared.  
  
Ms. Grant took her hand after sitting down next to Kara and gave it a little squeeze before giving her a small smile to comfort her. Ms. Grant did not need Kara to answer her question. She already knew how Kara felt when she read her articles. Which is why she printed one article for the magazine, emailed Samantha Arias the other article and mailed both copies to a secret address somewhere off the grid.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to Kara's family? Why is someone in jail? Who is Cat Grant secretly mailing articles to?


	6. She breaks the mold, or maybe she just created a new one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's article on Lena Luthor drops. Lena's nervous to read it. Afraid the woman is only trying to play with the Luthor's emotions. Except when Lena reads, she gets blown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you guys another one today! Since it is Thanksgiving here and I am home alone and didn't want to risk exposing my family in case I have any of the scary germs. Anyway, i might drop another chapter tonight. Enjoy!

By Thursday, Lena hadn’t received a gift from Kara for a couple of days. She tried not to let it affect her mood, but it did. Which really annoyed her. It also did not help the fact that everyone was talking about the article Kara wrote on her. She had not brought herself to read it yet, she was nervous. Afraid the blond-haired woman wrote horrible truths about her like most people did in the past. Lena decided she needed a break. She walked away from her desk and to the balcony to get some fresh air.  
  
“Lena? Are you okay?” Sam asked as she walked onto the balcony.  
  
Lena just stood there silently crying. Lena was afraid of what was going on inside her. The way Kara made her feel the last few days scared her. And the fact that Kara just stopped sending her anything scared her more. Lena did not trust anyone. She barely wanted to trust Sam, but she did. Which is why Lena opened up to Sam about what she was feeling.  
  
“Kara hasn’t sent me anything since Monday. I’m worried it was just a show. What if she played me for an article? Sam, what if she made me a laughingstock of National City?” More tears began to flow down Lena’s cheeks  
  
“Oh sweet, sweet, broken Lena Luthor,” Sam started as she began to wipe Lena’s tears away. “Please read the article. And then call me when you are done. Trust me.”  
  
Sam left after hugging Lena in a tight embrace. It made Lena feel safe. Lena always felt safe with Sam.  
  
Once Lena pulled herself together. She walked to her bag, pulled out a copy of the magazine and sat on her couch. She turned to the article about her and started to read what Kara Danvers’ really thought about her.  
  
_As the face of L-Corp, Lena Luthor exudes a different kind of confidence than the leaders that stood before her. She has taken a company that was on the verge of being bought out by several competitors and made it into one of the most respected industries in the world. Her biggest, and quite possibly smartest decision, was convincing the board to reinvest more than 75% of LuthorCorp’s profit back into National City. In doing so, she challenged more companies to do the same. Within six months, parks were upgraded, waters were getting cleaner, small business were able to keep their doors open longer and the streets are safer._

_When asked about changing the name from LuthorCorp to L-Corp, Ms. Luthor answered the question simply stating “This team deserves to work for a place that inspires them and brings them joy. When we were still known as LuthorCorp, no one felt the atmosphere was different. At that time, I decided we needed several changes. Small cosmetic ones at first until finally I decided we all needed to escape the Luthor curse. Hence L-Corp. From there our organization changed. It was life-altering. I love the team that is here and how they show up. They deserved this name change.”_  
  
As Lena continued to read the article, she was stunned at the way Kara eloquently talked about what she’s achieved as a strong businesswoman. Not once did she tarnish the Luthor name, instead she simply praised Lena and what she has done.  
  
“Knock knock?” Sam said from the door leading into Lena’s office.  
  
“I was just about to call you,” Lena responded.  
  
“Ruby is begging me to take her out to some new Japanese restaurant. I’m about to head out. I wanted to leave this with you before I left.” Sam handed her a Manila folder.  
  
“What’s this?” Lena raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
“Well, it’s ummm, just look at it. I think it’ll help answer a lot of questions you might have about one Kara Danvers,” Sam smiled. Getting ready to turn and leave, “Lena? You know Ruby and I love you like family, right? You always have a place in our life. I just wanted you to know that.  
  
“Thank you, Sam. I know,” she smiled faintly. “Tell Ruby I’m excited to see her play Saturday! She better score for me.”

  
“Goodnight Lena.”  
  
“Night Sam.”

* * *

  
Lena jolted awake from her desk. She was not sure how long she had been asleep or even how she fell asleep. She looked at her watch and realized it was one in the morning. She stretched herself out before turning her computer back on.  
  
She planned to complete whatever task she fell asleep while doing, but she was not able to stay focused. Kara Danvers still lingered in the back of her mind. _How can someone know all of this about me after a 20-minute interview?_ She thought to herself while looking at the second article on her desk. Lena has read both articles completely amazed by Kara Danvers. 

Lena picked up the second article and read it again. She could not contain the smile on her face as she read it.  
  
_She is compassionate and caring. She greets everyone single person on her team as she sees them. A simple gesture that not all Luthor’s wanted to give to each other, much less anyone else. She takes time each day to meet and round with a different department. Spending more time in the engineering department than most. (It is hard to walk away from that first love, we get it Ms. Luthor) Not only does she treat her staff with respect, but she also invests in them. Offering them financial support to continue education, donating money to charities in their names, ones they care about, she has hosted quarterly galas, just for her staff to attend._

  
_People from all over the world are fighting for a chance to work with Ms. Luthor. Some people look at her overwhelming calendar and lose composure. Lena Luthor does not. She reads every proposal and meets with all new distributors. If she decides to turn down a company, she tells them why she is not going to use them but also helps them build a better profile and brand for the next client they try to pursue._

_When speaking with a couple of her staff members on my way out, they all seem to say the same thing. The same thing that I noticed the second that I laid eyes on the infamous Lena Luthor._

_“Lena Luthor is a bright light at the end of the tunnel. It is a very long and dark tunnel, but we know she is there. And she is worth the ride in the dark.”_

Lena picked up her phone and dialed a number in her contacts list.

“Dr. Kelly Olsen, how can I help you?” the tired voice answered.

“I am sorry to call so late, but I couldn’t wait until the morning to call. I think it is time I deal with everything. How soon can we restart my sessions?”

“Lena? It’s almost 2:00am, are you okay?”

“Yes, Kelly. Can we resume my therapy sessions or not?” Lena asked knowing she could have called in the morning, but knew if she waited, she would talk herself out of it. 

“Of course, Lena you know you’ll always be by patient. Just remember I started working for the FBI in their BAU division. Almost all of our sessions will have to be online.”

“Thank you, Kelly. I am sorry to wake you, please go back to sleep.”

Lena hung up the phone promising to have Jess call Kelly’s assistant to schedule their next few sessions.

As Lena began to pack her stuff up to head home, she kept thinking about Kara Danvers. She planned to surprise her at CatCo tomorrow.


	7. When the past comes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara just keep getting surprises. A surprise visit from her ex-fiancée, a visit for the infamous Lena Luthor, and Cat Grant wants to give Kara a new assignment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised my last chapter for the day. Hopefully I can post the next chapter tomorrow. As of right now the next chapter is my favorite chapter!

Kara Danvers was sitting at her desk eating lunch when William Dey approached her desk.

“Kara, hey, there is someone here to see you.”

Kara began to smile hoping it was Lena Luthor, but soon her smile faltered when she saw Mike Daxam. Her ex-fiancée. If she could even call him that. 

****FLASHBACK****

They were barely engaged for 36 hours when she walked in his office to find his assistant on knees. She ran out of the office quickly, Mike trailing behind her trying to get his dick tucked back into his pants.

“Kara! Wait come back! Let’s talk about this!” Mike yelled trying to catch up to her. “She doesn’t mean anything to me, I promise. She wanted to congratulate me on our engagement. Before I knew it, it was on her knees and my cock was in her mouth. Kar!”

As soon as he called her by her nickname Kara had it. No one could call her Kar unless they earned it. And Mike never earned it. Hell, it took Alex 5 years to earn the right to call her Kar. It was her Aunt Astra’s nickname for her. It was special because Astra was special. 

“Are you kidding me! I told you never to call me that! And don’t you dare think for one second that I believe this is the first time she’s given you a blowjob,” Kara snorted back loudly.

“Well at least someone wants to blow me!”

“Excuse me?” Kara said walking closer.

“Baby, I am sorry. I didn’t mean it. I love you, of course I don’t care if you give me head. You are perfect. I want to be with you and only you!”

“Ha!” A voice sounded from behind them.

When Mike turned, he saw his assistant standing behind them arms across her chest, tapping her foot.

 _Shit!_ He thought to himself. 

“I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Ms. Danvers, but your fiancée here, well he scum. You don’t seriously believe this is the first blowjob I have given him, do you? How dense would you have to be?” She laughed while walking close to the couple. Stopping right as she got to Mike, “Hate to burst your bubble, but the sex wasn’t that great.”

Kara just stood there as the woman walked away. Taking her time to process everything before speaking.

Finally she mustered up the courage, “How long have you been screwing her?”

“Kar, I pro-“

“Don’t call me that!”

“Right, I am sorry. My love?” He tired looking innocent.

Kara decided she had enough. She took her engagement ring off her left finger and threw it at him. As soon as she turned to leave, she promised herself one thing, the next time she fell in love, she was not going to rush it. She would take it slow, vowing to never get hurt again. 

****PRESENT DAY****

She stood up, stormed over to him, and demanded to know why he was here.

Soon they were causing a scene in front of the entire bullpen.

“Come on Kar, you know I love you!”

“Don’t you dare call me that! You cheated on me. How is that suppose to show me that you love me?!” She yelled.

“Kara!” James Olsen shouted as soon as he saw Mike in the office. “What is he doing here?”

“James, I can handle it! Please leave Mike. I have nothing to say to you anymore.”

Mike opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly changed his mind when James wrapped his arms around Kara.

He turned to leave, but decided he wanted the last word. “Looks like James finally got my leftovers,” he yelled over his shoulders.

“What did I ever see in that guy! And what leftovers did you get?”

James started to rub Kara’s shoulders trying to comfort her. Everyone knew James had fallen for Kara, everyone but Kara. James hated that Kara could not see how he felt for her. He tried so hard to prove his love for her, but Kara only saw him as a friend.

Kara turned around to face James, his hands still on her shoulders. “I am glad you never married that guy,” James pulled her in and started to hug her.

“Excuse me, Kara?”

Kara jerked away from James at the sound of a familiar voice. She quickly turned around and looked straight at Lena Luthor.

_Holy Cow! What did she just see? Did she see Mike? She totally saw James hug me! Gah, what is it about this woman?!_

“L-l--l-lena, hey! Hi! Um how are you? What are you doing here? Oh em gee, you hated the article, didn’t you?”

“Ms. Danvers, breathe,” Lena could not contain her smile. She found Kara endearing. “I loved the article. That is why I am here. I wanted to thank you in person.”

Kara just stared at Lena. _Golly, she’s gorgeous._

“Ms. Luthor! Hi, I am James Olsen. It is a pleasure to meet you,” James said extending his to the young Luthor.

“Olsen?” Lena reached out to shake James’ hand.

“Yes, have you heard of me?”

“Sadly, no, but I do know an Olsen. She is back in Metropolis,”

“You know my sister, Kelly? She’s not in Metropolis anymore, she just moved here last week. She works with Kara’s sister, Alex at the BAU.”

“Oh! She didn’t mention that last night when we talked.”

“Ahem,” Kara cleared her throat feeling a little jealous. 

“Right, Kara. I am so sorry,” Lena took her eyes off James and landed directly on Kara.

“It is okay,” Kara sounded sadder than how she intended to sound.

Lena smiled at her softly, “Are you free tomorrow?”

Kara’s eyes shined bright when Lena asked her about being free tomorrow. Kara knew she should play it cool, but this is Kara, she is never cool when she needs to be.

“Yes, yes, yes! I am totally free tomorrow!”

Lena shifted on her feet blushing at how innocent Kara can be. Charmingly innocent.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard what you said,” Lena teased the woman.

“Heh, yeah sorry about that. Yes, I am fre—SHOOT!”

“Pardon me? Shoot?” Lena replied with her eyebrow raised.

“I am not free tomorrow. Alex and her girlfriend Maggie are dragging me to some surprise tomorrow and tomorrow night, we are having family dinner with mine and Alex’s mother. I am sorry Lena,” Kara looked down at her feet, scared she lost a chance to get to know more about Lena Luthor.

“Well, in that case, here is my number. When you are free, why don’t you call me?

Then we can plan to spend some time together.”

“I’d love that. Thank you, Lena.”

Both women stared at each other for another minute until Ms. Grant started screaming Kara’s name.

“Kierra!”

“Oops, that’s me! Talk to you later Lena,” Kara scurried away to Ms. Grant’s office, with the silliest of all grins.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Olsen,” Lena nodded before turning to leave.

“Um, Ms. Luthor. Before you go, I wanted to tell you something,” Lena looked at James confused. “Kara is an incredible woman, who just got hurt by someone she thought loved her. And well you don’t have the best reputation with women or men –“

“Mr. Olsen, for the sake of your sister, please stop talking. I know about my past. I don’t need someone who doesn’t know me to give me my own history lesson. I just want to get to know Ms. Danvers better. I have no intentions of screwing her and then never speaking to her again. Unless, of course, you are in a relationship with Ms. Danvers?” Lena said rhetorically, knowing that the two were not a couple at all.

“Kara and I are just friends. But she means a lot to me and I would rather not see her get hurt again, lest of all by a Luthor,” James tried to sting back at the Luthor.

Lena smiled before replying, “Right of course. You just want to protect her. I see. In that case Mr. Olsen, let me put your mind further at ease. Yes, I admit that I find Ms. Danvers very intriguing. However, I simply plan to get to know the woman better. There is something about her, which I am sure you don’t need me to explain what it is. But just in case, she is marvelous, and for her first article, she did quite a lovely job. I can see she has knack for this and has a bright future ahead of her. I also see something behind her eyes that she keeps hidden from the world. Something I know all too much about. Regardless of my past, whatever hurt she is trying to cover up makes me want to protect her. You don’t think I saw the scene with the young man that just left? That I don’t want to go find and him make his life hell? Because I do and I am not quite sure I understand why I want to protect a woman that I barely even know! Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get back to work.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor,” James stood tall until Lena was no longer in sight. Then he released his breath dropped his shoulders turned around and saw Winn Schott staring at him, laughing his ass off.

“Shut up, Winn!”

“Damn dude, even Lena Luthor knows you are in love with Kara.”

“You’re one to talk!” James snarled back at Winn.

“Right, let’s go get lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike sucks, James sucks, William sucks, obviously Mike's assistant sucks.


	8. Making new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While spending the day with her sister, Kara literally runs into Lena Luthor. They get to spend the morning together in an expected turn of events. This is moment both women realize they are falling for the other one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings. Wide variety of feels. Danvers sister feels, Sanvers feels, ReignCorp feels, SuperReign feels, AgentReign feels, AgentCorp Feels, SuperBat feels, Bat Corp feels, but mostly SuperCorp feels.

The next morning Kara met Alex and Maggie at the park. Not sure why they were meeting at the park, but it did not matter. Kara was just excited to see her sister and Maggie. Especially since Kara had so much to share with the two women about yesterday’s run in with Lena. Oh and Mike.

“Hey! What are we doing at the park?” Kara asked as soon as she saw the two women.

“Well, we bought a house and wanted you to be the first to see it!” Alex responded smiling a big as she could. This is a huge deal for her and Maggie. They had been fighting the last couple months and Kara was worried that they were going to break up. So this was an interesting development for sure.

“That is great! It still does not explain why we are meeting in park,” Kara chuckled.

“Right, well we wanted to meet here and take you to our place. Ya know, to witness the full Kara Danvers freak out,” Alex teased.

Kara rolled her eyes as the three of them began to walk through the park. It was fall, Kara’s favorite season. She enjoyed watching looking at the changing leaves watching some fall here and there. When Kara turned to her left, she saw how love-struck the pair was and decided to pick up her pace a little. She loved her sister and Maggie, but she hated feeling like the third wheel. Even when she dated Mike, she was the third wheel in their relationship. Mike hated Alex and she hated him in return. Which meant no double dates, ever. But since Kara was single again, the thought of being a third wheel hurt more.

“Hey, Kara! Watch ou –“ Alex yell just as Kara bumped into another woman.

“Oh my! I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and –“ Kara trailed off realizing who she just bumped into. “Lena!”

“Hello, Ms. Danvers,” Lena smiled surprised to see the blond. Happy to see her, but still surprised. 

“Hi! I am sorry for running into you, I was lost in my thoughts. I am happy to see you though. What are you doing here?”

“Soccer game,” Lena pointed to the fields in the distance.

“Then why are you standing so far away?”

“Avoiding the soccer game,” Lena chuckled. Kara made her feel light and it scared her. She has never felt this way and she certainly has not fallen for anyone as fast as she finds herself falling for a woman barely knows.

“Ahem, Kara are you forgetting something?” Alex asked poking Kara in the ribs.

“Ouch, Alex! Okay, I got it. Lena Luthor meet Alex Danvers, my sister, and her girlfriend Maggie Sawyer. Ladies meet Lena Luthor,” Kara said barely able to take her eyes off the young Luthor.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lena replied warmly to the two women.

“You as well. Who are you watching on the field?” Maggie replied smiling at Kara who kept smiling at Lena.

“Well, her name is Ruby. She is my co-worker’s daughter.”

“And you aren’t standing close to the field because you hate this co-worker?” Alex asked smirking at the raven-haired woman.

“Ha, no. I love Sam, she’s the best. So is Ruby. Her coach, however, is an old friend from boarding school who I recently had bad experience with and now, I am trying to avoid her,” Lena shrugged.

“Explain bad experience,” Kara asked clueless to the fact that Lena was talking about an awkward date. 

“Umm, I’d rather not explain,” Lena shifted her feet afraid to scare Kara off. She liked Kara and soon enough Kara would have plenty of reasons to run, especially once she decides to let Kara in. She just did not want Kate Kane to be the reason she ran.

“Oh!” Kara responded sounding a little sad. It broke Lena’s heart. She knew Kara would find out sooner rather than later and Lena hoped it would be much, much later. 

“Aunt Lena! You came! Why are you standing so far away?” A young brunette yelled from the field. 

“I guess that is my queue. I am glad I got to see you today. I hope you have a wonderful dinner with your family,” Lena started to walk away feeling her heart drop a little. She still could not figure out how Kara could affect her like this.

“Hey, Luthor – “

“Alex, what are you doing? You can’t call her Luthor!” Kara whispered looking mortified.

“Yes, Danvers. How can I help you?” Lena could not help but smile at Kara as she stood there with her mouth open, surprised to see Alex still had her head attached and that Lena Luthor responded to being call “Luthor”. 

“Want some company?”

“Umm, well, I’m not sure your girlfriend would like it if it was just the two of us, but yeah sure I guess.”

“Alex!” Kara looked at Alex with fire in her eyes. Embarrassed by what was happening. Lena could not keep her eyes off Kara. She took her breath away.

“Kara! I’m not trying to make a move on her. Although, I will if you don’t make one soon,” the older sister whispered.

Lena snorted at the scene happening before her. She could not hear them, but the theatrics coming from Kara amused her. Kara’s face was so red, so cute, and it made Lena fall a little bit more for the woman she barely knew.

“Lena,” Alex politely said. “How about the three of us join you? Then afterwards, join us for dinner. I’d like to get to meet the woman who can turn my sister into,” Alex motioned to Kara, “whatever this is.”

“ALEX! Seriously? Why are you like this?” Kara asked offended by what is happening right now.

“Babe, stop teasing,” Maggie offered defending Kara.

For the first time in weeks, Lena was happy. She enjoyed the banter of the sisters, but a small part of her was sad that she never got to have a similar experience with Lex. As quickly as the sadness came, it quickly disappeared when Kara Danvers looked at her and smiled.

“Lena, can we join you for the game?” Kara asked as her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

“I’d be honored, Ms. Danvers.”

* * *

“Kara, that was an amazing article! Who knew people actually liked Lena,” Sam smirked at the Luthor who was blushing. “It was a great article, I read them both twice.”

“Both?” Kara asked confused.

“Ummm, oops.” Sam tried to back track, but it was too late. “Ms. Grant sent me the second article. Ms. Grant knew I would show Lena. We both know Lena needed to hear what people thought of her. I can’t believe how well you captured the real Lena Luthor.”

“Oh, um thanks Sam,” Kara said with a small smile while she played with her glasses. “Did you read both, Lena?”

“I did. More than twice,” Lena replied as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

“Oh!” Kara quickly smiled and Lena laughed.

“Lena!” A voice shouted from behind her. It made Lena cringe. She was afraid of this, but she could not avoid Kate Kane any longer.

“Kate, hey,” Lena said as she turned around. “That was a great game. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the next one?” Lena asked hoping Kate would get the hint and leave soon.

“We have a few minutes. Plus, the girls are with Coach Lance. How have you been? You haven’t been around the last few games and I’ve tried to call you about going out again.”

“Oh, yeah, I am so sorry about that. Work has been a little crazy, all hands-on deck kind of thing. Minus Sam, we don’t need her hands.” Lena was panicking. She could feel all eyes on her. She imagined Sam and Alex laughing at her, Maggie trying to get them to calm down, and then there was Kara! _OMG KARA!!_

“Hey, Beautiful. Do you mind introducing me to your friend?” Lena felt a hand take hers and she turned to see ocean blue eyes looking back at her. Her heart stopped the second she saw Kara smile.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Kate, this is Kara Danvers. Kara, this is Kate Kane. She’s an old friend,” while Lena introduced Alex and Maggie to Kate, Kara was still holding her hand.

“Well it was very nice to meet all of you. Kara, it would appear that you are one lucky lady,” Kate said with a wink to Lena.

Lena could feel the heat start to radiate off Kara. _Is she jealous right now?_

Kara looked at Kate before turning to meet Lena’s emerald colored eyes. When her eyes fully locked onto Lena’s, Kara winked, “I know.”

_Holy shit, what is happening right now? Does Kara Danvers have game? Why am I so turned on?_

“Well, I should get back to the team,” Kate walked away, looking like a dog with her tail between her legs.

“Excuse me, Lady who looks like my sister. What the hell was that?” Alex asked slightly shoving Kara’s shoulder.

Kara dropped Lena’s hand, although neither wanted to let go. “I am so sorry, Lena. I don’t know why I did that. I just couldn’t stand the way she was looking at you. Are you mad?”

Lena raised her eyebrow and smiled her famous flirty smile. “Of course not, darling. It was kind of hot,” She added the wink before walking closer to the field to get a better look at Ruby. She smiled the entire time knowing that Kara Danvers was no doubt watching her, shocked by the most recent exchange.

“Come on, Casanova,” Alex called as she wrapped her arms around her sister’s shoulders and pulled her toward the field. “You might want to close your mouth; you are starting to drool a little bit,” Maggie and Sam both busted out laughing.

“I get the feeling that I am going to really like hanging out with the three of you,” Sam said to the gang. “About time I get actually friends. It is depressing being friends with your boss.”

“Be careful, Arias. I am sure I can find ways to make your life hell at work,” Lena replied as she felt Kara close in next to her.

“Awfully cute of you to think that you don’t already make my life hell, but who is counting.”

When Lena did not respond, Sam looked to her direction and saw her blushing. Sam smiled when she realized they were holding hands again trying hard to avoid looking at each other.

“Someone should tell them to get a room,” Alex half whispered, half snorted. “Anway, my mom is coming over to our place for dinner tonight. You and Ruby should come.”

“We’d love too. I’ll try to drag Luthor with me. Something tells me she’ll jump at the chance to see Ms. Danvers again,” Sam replied trying to impersonate Lena.

“Great! Let me get your number and I’ll text you the address.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while back, I read a super cute fic about Supergirl losing her memories and forget she married Lena Luthor. In it, Lena explained that she called Kara Darling and Kara called her beautiful. It was so pure, so wholesome and 100000% melted me. So Ode to that story!


	9. Unwanted interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is preparing for dinner with Kara and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my work life is about to get insanely busy this next week. Which is partly why I've updated this fic daily. I'll try to post when I can/if I can. But I also need to write more chapters. I am not sure I love the next 2 as they are. 
> 
> Also there is a little smut teasing...... Enjoy!

After the game, Lena went back home to her penthouse. Excited at the chance to see Kara later, but also nervous to be meeting her mother. Parents never liked Lena. Mostly because she was a Luthor, but also because she did not have the best track record when it came to dating. She was already afraid Kara would run the second Lena started to share her past, but what if Kara’s mother did not like her and forced Kara to never see her again.

Just then Lena’s phone pinged with a message from an unknown number.

_  
This or That. Cake or Ice Cream?_

Lena smiled. She did not need to have a name in her phone to know that it was Kara Danvers texting her. She smiled while thinking of a way to respond.

**L:** _….. Why can’t I have both?_

**K:** _You can have whatever you want._

**L:** _In that case… Can I have time alone with you after dinner?_

**K:** _S-s-s-s-sure… Whatever you want._

**L:** _Did you just stutter in a text message?_

**K:** _Um, maybe?_

Lena chuckled to herself and thought, h _ow is she this cute even in a freaking text message?_

**L:** _Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?_ _😉_

**K:** _Yes, but I would much rather here you tell me how cute I am when you see me later._

**L:** _Wow – cute and cocky._

**K:** _Just for you, Beautiful._

**L:** _… W-w-w-w-why, Ms. Danvers! You are making me blush._

**K:** _Hehe_ _😉_ _I bet I can do more than make you blush later._

**K:** _OMG OMG OMG! Lena, that wasn’t me! I swear!_

**L:** _That’s a shame, Darling. I was starting to look forward to later_ _😉_ _. I guess I’ll just have to settle for chocolate covered strawberries instead._

**K:** _Lena, this is Alex. Kara is currently trying to pick her mouth off the floor. See you tonight. Please don't try to fuck my sister in my new home._

 **L:** Sorry Alex. No promises.

Lena stared at her phone reading the text exchange repeatedly. Stunned by Kara, hell she was stunned by her replies! _Chocolate covered strawberries, really Luthor?_

After briefly chastising herself, Lena looked at the time and realized she had about 3 hours before she needed to be at Alex and Maggie’s house for dinner. Not enough time to take a nap, but just enough time to take soak in her jacuzzi.

As soon as the jacuzzi was full, Lena climbed in and laid her head back. She started to think back to her morning. When she woke, her thoughts immediately raced to Kara. She did not understand how the blond could affect her so much. Lena had hoped for the chance to see her today but knew that was not possible given the woman’s plans. She was saddened by the thought, but was also hopeful that maybe, Kara would at least text or call her to plan a time they could see each other. Then she suddenly realized she would see Kate Kane and that just made the day sound worse.

It was not that Lena did not like Kate. In fact, Kate was one of her dearest friends. She enjoyed being friends with Kate. However, after Kate and Sophie Moore broke up, Kate went off the deep end and disappeared for a while. Then one day, Kate Kane popped up in National City. Started Kane Realities and even opened a few bars. She did wonders in National City, but you could tell something was missing. 

When Kate asked Lena out, Lena figured it was just friends catching up after 5 years apart. That changed when Kate walked Lena to her door at the end of the night and kissed her on the lips. At first Lena tired to pull away, but Kate persisted.

_“Come on, Lena. We are both single adults who deserve to let loose. I know you have always been curious to know what I am like in bed, now here is your chance.”_

She tried to shift her thoughts away from Kate Kane and back to Kara Danvers. She smiled at the memory of seeing Kara in the distance when they were at the park. She had just shown up and was trying to avoid getting close to Kate. Suddenly, Lena looked to around and saw Kara walking in her direction. Of course Kara was not paying attention and did not notice the Luthor yet, Lena knew in that moment she had to find a way to get Kara to notice her. Sure, she could have yelled her name, but that made her look like a stalker. That is when Lena decided to step into her path so they would accidentally run into each other. 

From there the rest played itself out better than she could have imagined. Even seeing a jealous Kara Danvers. Lena looked at her hands and was amazed how well Kara’s hand fit her hand. Not to mention the butterflies she got when Kara called her Beautiful. Or the way her body felt when they hugged goodbye after the game.

Lena’s mind began to wonder as she drifted off to sleep, thinking about Kara Danvers and her strong, tight body.

_Lena sat behind her desk facing the window as she looked out over National City. Her breathing was heavy, and she tried to maintain her moans, but it was proving to be difficult. She looked down to see Kara’s blue eyes staring back at her. The blond was quite pleased with the way she was making the Luthor feel at the current moment, but knew she wanted to finish the task at hand, rather task at tongue. Kara took her eyes off Lena and resumed her focus on Lena’s clit. Lena placed her hand on the back of Kara’s head, simultaneously dropping her head back. She could feel her orgasm building and started to beg Kara to make her cum. Kara continued to take her time before slowly placing two fingers at Lena’s entrance._

_“Yessss, Kara, please fuck me. I want to cum all ove---”_

Suddenly, Lean jolted awake when she heard her phone ringing.

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!” She yelled while trying to compose herself. 

When she finally got to her phone, she noticed she had 8 missed calls and 3 voicemails from Iron Heights Penitentiary in Keystone City. 

“For fucks sakes, Mother!” She mumbled to herself before listening to her voicemails.

“Lena, it is your Mother. Why haven’t you answered your phone? I wanted to talk to you about this little article. Please call me back.”

“Message deleted – next message.”

“Lena Kieran Luthor! Answer the phone this instant. You know I don’t get many chances to call and I had to make a lot of deals just to call you again.”

“Message deleted – next message.” Lena enjoyed deleting the messages from her mother a little too much these days.

“Hello, Sis,” Lena froze at the sound of Lex’s voice. “Mother showed me the article that was written about you. It was quite impressive. Listen, we really should have a family dinner soon. We both miss you. And quite frankly, I am little hurt that you have not been by to visit. Please do change that soon. Ta-ta,” Lena wished she could smack the smugness off her brother’s face. Even in prison, he found a way to torment her. 

She threw her phone on the bed and walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. She wanted to drink scotch, but she did not want a show up drunk to meet Kara’s mother. A faint smile formed on her lips at the thought of Kara. Then she reverted to the dream she had before she was torn out of it her by her ruthless family. 

She sat on the couch in her robe, noting that she still has some time before she needed to get ready. She let her mind wonder back to the dream. Kara’s fingers were just about to enter inside of her. Lena felt her center begin to heat up and she slowly slid her right hand under her robe. When her had touch her left nipple, she slowly began to pull and squeezing. Her nipple becoming harder. Then she placed her hand around her breast and started to massage it. She would feel her center starting to ache. Just as she was about to run her hand down her stomach to her wet center there was a knock on her door.

_Jesus – why can’t people just leave me alone in my thoughts?!_

Lena quickly opened the door surprised to see Sam and Ruby. 

“Hi! What are you doing here?” Lena replied a little out of breath.

“We are here for the fashion show! Duh Aunt Lena,” Ruby said pushing her way through into the kitchen to get a soda.

“Yeah, duh Aunt Lena,” Sam mimicked. “Why are you so flustered?”

“No reason,” Lena replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow clearly noticing Lena was lying. “So, what are you thinking? Dress or suit? Personally, I think a dress.” Sam’s voice got softer, “Ya know for easy access.”

“Samantha Arias! You are little heathen. While I am appalled you would think such things!” Lena joked trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

“Ha! Yeah, sureeeee you are! What to tell me the truth about why you are so flustered?” Sam said leaning her shoulder into Lena’s. “Seriously, what are you going to wear?”

Lena tried on several outfits. For someone who has an entire room of clothing, (yes room, not closet. Her closet was just for shoes and accessories) Lena could not find a damn thing to wear. While Sam’s suggestion of a dress was tempting, Lena thought tonight would not be that formal. Following that same logic suits were out of question as well. Although Lena can turn some heads in her navy blue suit. Looking at her phone, she realized she has wasted too much time and finally settles on a pair of form fitting blue jeans, a black low-cut sweater that hangs off one shoulder, a tight red halter top, and bright red stilettos. She quickly put on some makeup and teased her wavy hair. Normally she keeps her hair straight, but she decided she wanted to make a show for Kara and knew that her wavy hair would seal the deal.


	10. Nothing is ever as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets to see her sisters new home, Maggie gets hurt, and Eliza drops a bomb at dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, we expose some dirty truths and see just how good the Danvers women are at hiding the truth - Also, this will be my last chapter for the week. I think I left it on a pretty good cliffhanger.

As Kara walked behind Maggie and Alex, she could not stop thinking about Lena Luthor. There is something so magnetic about the woman and she cannot figure out what it is. When doing research for her article, she learned a lot about Lena socially. Some of her favorite vacationing spots, favorite restaurants/bars, her go to “A List” of friends, but the topic that intrigued Kara the most were Lena’s past relationships. 

She knew Lena had a wide variety of suitors. Ranging from a brief fling with Colin Morgan (an actor friend she knew growing up), to a whirlwind weekend with Oliver Queen (billionaire boy wonder in Star City), a semi-serious relationship with Helena Bertinelli (who left Oliver Queen to be with the Luthor – timeline of events unknown), an almost throuple like relationship with Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak (before Felicity married Oliver Queen), obviously Kate Kane, and a series of other relationships that either did not matter or they simply did not interest Kara. But the most shocking was an article Kara found announcing the engagement of Lena Luthor to a man named Jack Spheer. The date on the article was from early 2013. Kara found herself doing the math. She knew the Luthor was 27 years old, just a couple years younger than she is. Lena was just shy of 21 at the time. Kara tried hard to find out what happened between the couple, but there is not a lot of information. At least nothing that talks about Jack Spheer since the engagement announcement. 

This bothered Kara more than she imagined it would. She thought about asking Alex to investigate it further but decided against it. Kara wanted to respect Lena’s privacy. She opted to store the information in the back of her mind for now. At least until she got to know Lena better and felt comfortable asking personal questions. 

Still walking behind Maggie and Alex, Kara continued to get lost further in her thoughts. She thought about the way Lena’s hands fit nicely into hers, they way their bodies rubbed together when they hugged after the game, her smile, the way she smelled, how Kate Kane kept looking at them during the game and how jealous she appeared to be, but mostly she could not get those eyes out of her head. They were the greenest she has ever seen, but also at one point, they looked blue. She was completely mesmerized. 

Just up ahead, Alex and Maggie noticed Kara was not paying any attention to them, so they decided to have a little fun. Their house was a couple blocks further up the street, but they knew they would pass a couple houses that were borderline condemned. Giving Alex the idea to make Kara believe they bought one of those instead. 

“What do you say we trick Kara into thinking one of these houses is ours?” Alex whispered to Maggie.

Maggie turned around and looked at Kara. She smiled as she noticed how absent-minded Kara currently was. “That is kind of mean, ya know?”

“She’s my sister, she’ll forgive me,” Alex said with a wink before abruptly stopping. “We’re here!”

Kara jumped a little when she heard Alex yell. She had just started to text Lena when she looked to see what Alex had said.

“Al, this place looks,” Kara paused trying to find the right answer.

“Great, isn’t it? The second we saw it; we knew it was the one!” Maggie chimed in on the little game.

Kara stepped closer to the house, about to walk up the stairs when she saw a rat scurry across. The sight caused her to scream and she ran away, a series of nopes leaving her mouth, dropping her phone in the process.

Alex and Maggie could not contain their laughter. Once they calmed down enough, Alex grabbed Kara’s phone and noticed there was a text notification from from Lena Luthor.

**L:** _… W-w-w-w-why, Ms. Danvers! You are making me blush._

_Oh, this is too easy,_ Alex thought to herself as she responded to the message. 

**K:** _Hehe_ _😉_ _I bet I can do more than make you blush later._

_“You’re welcome,” Alex said while handing Kara her phone back._

_“Oh, thanks. I didn’t know I dropped it,” Kara said unlocking her phone to see if Lena responded. “ALEX, WHAT DID YOU DO?” Kara yelled when she noticed Alex’s response. When she saw three little dots appear to show that Lena, was responding, Kara freaked out and quickly responded before Lena could finish typing._

**K:** _OMG OMG OMG! Lena, that wasn’t me! I swear!_

**L:** _That’s a shame, Darling. I was starting to look forward to later_ _😉_ _. I guess I’ll just have to settle for chocolate covered strawberries instead._

_Kara stood frozen at Lena’s response._ _She was looking forward to alone time later. To me making her blush. I have no idea how to please a woman._ _Kara began to think to herself. It was true, she has only ever been with men. There was Mike, her high school friend, Henry, and a very brief relationship with her college best friend, Barry Allen. She lost her virginity to Barry, thank God, but she absolutely hated sex with Mike._

_“Babe, I think you sister needs your help,” Maggie informed her girlfriend._

_“OMG, she’s useless. My sister is becoming a useless lesbian and she’s not technically a lesbian,” Alex said throwing her hands in the air before grabbing Kara’s phone._

**K:** _Lena, this is Alex. Kara is currently trying to pick her mouth off the floor. See you tonight. Please don't try to fuck my sister in my new home._

“Let’s go, Not So Casanova,” Alex said while dragging her sister by the arm.

“That was mean. I am telling mom!”

“Oh, I am so scared,” Alex rolled her eyes. “I can’t wait for you to explain this to her. What do you plan to say? Eliza, I am in love with Lena Luthor and Alex might have helped me get laid.”

“No!” Kara pretended to be offended.

“Whatever, Kar!” Alex said giving her younger sister a playful push.

“Oh, by the way, I have something to tell you.” Kara stated remembering the events of yesterday. “Mike came by the office. Apparently, he still loves me. James defended me, Lena showed up afterwards, asked me on a date for today, I declined, and well Ms. Grant gave me a new assignment and I’m not sure I am ready for this assignment.” Kara sighed before looking beside her only to notice no one was there. She turned around to see Alex and Maggie were not moving.

“I’m sorry, Mike still what?” Alex yelled.

“Babe, breathe!”

“That lying, cheating, good for nothing piece of sh-“

“Babe, language!”

Alex huffed loudly before storming to Kara. “Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday! Or when you first saw me?”

“I got distracted! But it is nothing to worry about. I handled it. He won’t be bothering me anymore and if he does, then I’ll knee him in the balls,” Kara said shrugging it off.

“Right, “Ms. Won’t kill a freaking bug, I’d like to see you knee him in the balls,” Alex said with an annoyed tone. 

“Babe, we are almost home. Let’s get Kara inside, give her a tour, and then talk about this while we make dinner for your mom and our new friends,” Maggie winked at Kara.

“Fine, but Kara, I want all the details. Leave nothing out.”

“Sure, but can I ask a question?” Kara turned to start walking before finishing her statement. “Mike mumbled something about James getting his leftovers, any idea what that could be about? I mean no one was eating when Mike showed up.” Kara stopped again trying to figure out why no one was moving. “Hello? Why aren’t you walking?”

“I’m going to kill her!” Alex said sternly to Maggie.

Maggie quickly left her girlfriend’s side to catch Kara. “Move before she kills you!”

Finally, they arrived at the new house. Alex had calmed down enough to give Kara the grand tour. She was still annoyed with her, but Maggie was right, they can talk about what happened yesterday while making dinner. Besides, Alex was excited about the house and she knew Kara would be just as excited if not more than excited about her sister’s new home.

* * *

Maggie was in the middle of prepping dinner when Alex and Kara returned downstairs from the tour. Maggie sighed feeling relieved that Kara was still alive. Of course, she knew she would be, but sometimes she wondered.

“Mags, this place is amazing!” Kara beamed still studying the kitchen again. “Okay, what can I help do?”

“You can have a seat and tell us what the actual hell happened yesterday,” Alex snarled.

“Right, can’t I at least help while I talk?”

“No!” both women said at the same time.

“Geez, you cut your finger one time as a teen while cutting vegetables and everyone acts like it is the end of the world,” Kara shrugged. Except, Kara did more than cut her finger. She almost cut it completely off.

“Alex, babe, look at me,” Maggie said. “She’s not worth going to jail over, so don’t kill her. Plus, no offense, but you would be someone’s bitch in less than five minutes.”

Alex gave her girlfriend a small shove before opening a cabinet to remove three glasses. A wine glass for Maggie, a whiskey glass for her, and a regular glass for Kara (who only drinks alcohol for special occasions). While pouring everyone their respected drinks, Alex looked at Kara wondering when the blond would begin talking. When nothing happened, she cleared her throat.

“Huh?” Kara said coming out of another trance. “Oh, right yesterday. What do you want to hear first? Mike? James? Lena? Or my new assignment?”

“How about we go in the order in which the events happened,” Alex started to debate if she poured enough whiskey.

“Right. Okay, here goes,” Kara tried to stall, but knew there was no use. “Mike came to CatCo yesterday, all ‘Kar, I still love you, I want you back blah blah blah.’”

“The nerve of that guy to call you Kar!”

“I know, right. Like why doesn’t he get that only 2 people can call me Kar? Anyway, James showed up and tried to help get Mike out of the office. About two minutes after that, he left. He mumbled something about leftovers. Which, I still don’t get what he was talking about,” Kara said oblivious to the truth. 

“I think I can take a guess, but I’ll wait until I hear more,” Alex stated while she picked up the task of removing the skin off the potatoes. 

“Okay, so then, James tried to comfort me. As soon as he starts to hug me, Lena shows up. I have never been more embarrassed in all my life!” Kara overexaggerated. 

“That’s a lie,” Alex whispered.

Ignoring what her sister said, Kara continued. “Well Lena showed up to thank me in person for the article. Can you believe that? Lena Luthor wanted to thank me in person! Then her and James exchange introductions. She knows Kelly, James’ sister. What a small world!”

As Kara continued to talk about the exchange with Lena and James, Alex tried to ignore the fact that her cheeks were starting to burn at the mention of Kelly Olsen. They met in the academy a few years ago. They were roommates and almost completely inseparable. Alex tried to push those memories from her head. 

“Are you ready for the grand finale? Ms. Grant wants me to interview Maxwell Lorde!”

When Alex heard that name, she stopped what she was doing, looked at Kara, then to Maggie. Maggie had just pulled her wine glass from her mouth, then slammed it on the counter. At the sound, both sisters jumped. The action startled Kara, but Alex was startled by the blood oozing from Maggie’s hand.

“Oh my god, Babe!” Alex screamed out trying to find a towel.

“Don’t touch me! I’m fine,” Maggie yelled grabbing a towel herself. “I might need to go to the ER, this looked pretty deep.”

“Yes, of course, let me take you!” Alex pleaded.

“No! I can do this alone. I’ll call you later. Tell your mother I’m sorry I missed her.”

“Okay, I love you,” Alex tried to lessen the tension that was hovering between the two women. Although Maggie did not respond. She simply grabbed her keys and left.

Alex started to cry. She has been trying to make Maggie see how much she loves her, but it has been unbearably hard. Ever since Maggie found out Kelly Olsen was going to join the BAU, Alex and Maggie have not stopped fighting. Maggie was jealous, though she did not need to be. Alex is madly in love with her and no one else. It was still hard. Alex stupidly admitted to Maggie that she could have possibly had a crush on Kelly in training and there may have been a few moments where the two almost kissed each other after one too many drunken nights. 

Maggie was the reason Alex came out. Maggie was the reason Alex could accept that she was gay. Alex always told herself, Kelly was just a phase, never truly understanding that she could love a woman, be loved back by a woman, and live happily ever with a woman.

“Al, hat just happened?” Kara stated while wrapping her arms around her sister. 

Alex took a deep breath before the tears started to fall harfder. “I guess now is a good time to tell you why Maggie and I have been fighting so much.”

Kara held Alex in her arms while she cried. She told her everything. How Maggie was jealous of Kelly. How they ran into Maxwell a few months back and he brought up his and Alex’s relationship. She told Kara about the engagement ring he gave her, that she had hidden in her sock drawer, from everyone, including Kara. She talked about her desire to have a family and how Maggie did not want to be a mom. Leaving no details out, Alex continued to sobb in her sister’s arms.

When the doorbell rang, both women jumped. “Eliza must be here. Do you want me to send her away? Or tell her there is a change of plans?” Kara asked softly.

“No, you can let her in. I am going to go upstairs and clean my face up. Can you just tell her Maggie cut her hand trying to clean up the broken glass? Mom doesn’t need to know the other stuff.”

Kara offered a slight smile and nodded before going to the door. When she opened it, she expected to see Eliza, but instead she saw a pair of kryptonite green eyes staring at her.

“Hello, Ms. Danvers.” Lena said while smirking.

“Hi! Ms. Beautiful. I mean Ms. Luthor!” Kara blushed at the mistake.

“Uhhh, hi Kara. Ruby and I are here too,” Sam said trying to pull Kara’s attention from Lena.

“Aren’t you going to let us in?” Lena asked still smirking.

“Right, yes, of course. Welcome to Casa de Sanvers. Alex is upstairs changing, Eliza hasn’t gotten here yet, and Maggie had to run out. She might not be back for a while. Would you like a tour of the place or do you want to go straight for drinks?” Kara said as their guest walked in.

When Kara slammed the front door shut, she heard someone say her name, only it sounded kind of muffled. When she heard it again, she realized it was coming from outside. 

Opening the door, Kara peeked through the crack to see Eliza Danvers standing on the porch. Upon the realization, Kara flung the door open startling Eliza as she pulled the older woman in for a hug.

“Hello, my dear. Why such the strong hug?” Eliza asked while rubbing Kara’s back.

When Kara pulled away, she looked into Eliza’s eyes and remembered a certain pair of green eyes that would soon meet her adoptive mother. As the shocker creeped in, Kara slammed the door behind shutting her and Eliza out of the house.

“Um, there are a lot of things I need to tell you. So here goes,” Kara took a breath before continuing. “As you know, I wrote an article, well two, but again you know that, about Lena Luthor. What you don’t know is that I may a have a tiny crush on her. Jury is still out though. Well not really, I do have a crush on her, jury is out on how big this crush is. Mike came to see me yesterday. And I know you don’t know the full details of what happened, but I don’t want Lena to know about it just yet. And James apparently is eating Mike’s leftovers. Cat Grant wants me to write a piece about Maxwell Lorde, who as it seems, proposed to Alex and she didn’t tell anyone,” Kara’s eyes grew big when she realized what she just told Alex’s mom. “Crap! Forget you heard that part!”

“Kara, sweetheart, breathe. Just because you don’t think I know what is going, doesn’t mean I don’t know what is going. I read both your articles, I kind of figured you had a small thing for Lena. She is an incredibly sweet woman. I met her once when she was a little girl, though she probably won’t remember. And Mike cheated on you, with his assistant. Alex told me the night you both came for a surprise visit. She wanted to kill him, and I talked her out of it. Even though I wanted to do the same,” Eliza winked. “James is in love with you. Everyone can see it, but you. And I think that has a lot to do with Ms. Luthor, who I believe is on the other side of that door. How about you let me in so I can see her again.” Eliza stated as if everything she knew was simply public knowledge.

“Wow, I forget how amazing you are sometimes. Just one more thing, please. Don’t bring up Mike and my family. I know Lena has a lot of her own stuff, but I’ve seen who she usually goes for and well, let’s just say, I know I don’t match up.”

“Kara, you are marvelous. I knew it from the day you walked into our lives. You don’t have to hide the world from your past and vice versa. We all love you and want you to be happy. Now please, let’s get inside.”

As Kara opened the door four pair of eyes were on her and Eliza. Alex sighed when she saw her mom and ran to her arms. Silently crying into her embrace. Kara placed her hands on their shoulders and gave a little squeeze before joining the other three guests.

“Kara, is that your mother?” Lena asked not being able to take her eyes off the woman.

“Yeah, well my adoptive mother. She just told me outside you met when you were younger.”

“Right, yes. I vaguely remember meeting her and another woman. Astra something.”

As Kara heard the name Astra, she quickly turned to look at Lena and who was staring at Eliza. Kara felt a bit of anger run through her. _Why was Astra with Eliza? Why didn’t I know they knew each other? When was this visit? Wait, why were they visiting the Luthors?_

When Eliza realized that she had eyes on her, she looked at Lena and figured that the young raven hair woman remembered her. As she walked toward them, Kara blurted out, “You knew my Aunt Astra and you never told me?!”

“I guess that means, Lena remembered me.” Eliza tried to smile. “As it would seem, we all have a lot of stories to share tonight. First, I would like to be introduced to our guest. Then maybe we decide on where to order dinner from, since the kitchen is a mess and there seems to be blood on the counter. After that we will all talk.” Eliza turned to look at Samantha Arias and her daughter Ruby. “Samantha, I presume. It is a pleasure to meet you. And this must be Ruby? You are quite the remarkable little girl.”

“Mom, what is going on?” Alex said completely confused.

Eliza turned and looked at Alex, “My dear, Alexandra. You might work for the FBI, but I have worked for the CIA for years. Its my job to know everyone, before they know I know them.”

“WHAT?!” The room echoed as all the older women yelled at the confession of Eliza Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you yall think? How does Eliza know Astra? Why did Alex hid her engagement to Maxwell Lorde? How did Kara and Alex not know Eliza was CIA? Leave me a note if you think you have some theories about what is going on!
> 
> Also, thank you for all the love. For my first fan fic, I think this is turning out pretty great, minus some grammatical errors *eye roll*


	11. When secrets are spilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex are feeling the pressure of the news that Eliza dropped on them. Both are hurting, both are not ready to let Eliza repair the damage, but both realize how much they need their mother right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy... Just wanted to drop a quick little chapter in for yall! It's been a crazy week at work and I'ven been working 12+ hours the last 3 days... Hope you enjoy!

By the end of the night, no one knew what to say. What could they say? Eliza Danvers had been lying to her family about what she did. Alex Danvers lived her entire life believing her mother worked as a bioengineer for a small University not far from Midvale. Eliza always talked to Alex and Kara about her latest experiments and explicit details about what was happening with her work and co-workers. Of course, she did. She was still a bioengineer, except it was more than that. She was an actual agent. And apparently so was Kara’s Aunt Astra.

Lena could tell there was a lot that the two sisters needed to process. Herself included. Like why were two CIA agents at her home as a child? Why did Kara not know about her Aunt Astra knowing her adoptive mother, what happened to her real family, including her Aunt, and more importantly, why was Kara adopted and not placed into protective custody with her aunt.

Lena struggled not to ask questions in the moment, but even more than that she struggled not to console the blond woman that she was growing to admire. She watched Kara’s expressions and could tell she was struggling to process what she was being told. Even more than that, she was struggling to control her emotions. She was furious. With Eliza, her Aunt Astra, her parents, everyone. Well almost everyone.

Kara had been lied to most of her life. She deserved to be angry. Lena could not blame her for it, but what Lena could not figure out was if Kara was mad at her families involvement. Her father played a part in getting her Aunt Astra out of the country. He had resources. As corrupt as the Luthor’s are, the government still needed them. As for Astra, she proved to be beneficial to not only the government, but Lionel as well. 

“I know this is a lot to take on, Kara. And I know you did not want to talk about your family in front of Lena, but the truth is, I can’t lie about this anymore. Not to you, especially if you continue to get to know Lena. Lena and her family played such a huge part in your past and judging by the way she has looked at you all night, she’ll plan an even bigger part in your future,” her adoptive mother stated.

Lena wanted to reach her hand out and grab Kara’s in the moment. It was killing her to watch the incredible woman struggle with the information. But she was also scared. What if Kara pulled away before she got a real chance to know her or if she pulled away because looking at Lena only brought pain. Lena could not bare it anymore and decided she should leave. Afterall, Sam and Ruby were already gone. They left quickly after dinner, leaving Lena behind to hear what her father had been involved in. Now the conversation was about the sisters and their mother. Someone they thought they knew, but clearly did not.

When there was a moment of silence, Lena decided she would announce her departure. Before she could even thank Alex for the invitation, Kara looked at her, “Please don’t go. Or at least let me come with you. I think I need to get some space and Alex has a lot she needs to deal with too and I just don’t want to be alone. Please?”

How could Lena say no to the woman who looked like a puppy when she pouted. She knew this was not easy, but she was not sure how helpful she could be. Before she could even answer, Alex sighed.

“Maggie won’t be home tonight. She wants to do some thinking about our future.” She was on the verge of tears when she looked at the older Danvers woman. “Mom, I can’t begin to express how hurt I am with what you told us tonight. About the fact that you have lied my entire life, but right now, none of that matters. What matters is that I need you. Will you please stay with me?”

Eliza looked at her eldest daughter and then to Kara who was torn with what to do. She wanted to stay for Alex as well, but she knew that Alex needed Eliza more. It was just that Kara wanted Eliza too. When she lost her family, she did not know if anyone would love her next. That is until the Danvers family took her in. What Kara thought was coincidence, was merely just the careful planning of her family, specifically Astra.

“Kara, sweetie, I love you like my own child. I hope you believe that. When Clark could not care for you, I did not even hesitate when Astra reached out to me and asked that I look after you.” Eliza stopped talking and grabbed Alex in her arms. “I will never leave you alone when you so desperately need me. Both of you,” she said while holding Alex, but looking intently at Kara.

“Eliza, I think I need sometime. I’ll call you when I am ready to talk,” Kara sounded defeated. Lena was hurting for the blond. Desperately wanting to grab her hand and run away with her. She could take her anywhere in the world, but she could tell the only place she wanted to be was here and right now, that was the one place she could not be. “Al, please look at me,” she pleaded with her sister.

When Alex would not look up, Kara dropped her shoulders. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” Kara said standing up. She walked to her sister, kissed the top of her head, and whispered, “I love you.”

Before walking away completely, Kara looked at Eliza one last time. “Thank you for protecting me and loving me like your own, Eliza. I just wish you would have told me sooner. Now, I don’t know if I can trust you anymore. That hurts me more than anything else.”

Finally, Kara walked out the front door holding back the tears in her eyes. Lena simply looked at the older woman, nodded her head, and followed the blond out the door. Lena was not sure if she could give the young blond what she needed right now, but Lena was sure about to try.

Kara and Lena walked for what seemed like hours, instead of a few blocks. Lena still was not sure what she could do for Kara, but she stayed quiet and kept her distance waiting for Kara to speak first.

“I am so sorry about tonight,” Kara finally started to speak. “I want you to know that running into you today, was the highlight of the night. Even before everything that just happened.”

“It was a highlight for me as well,” Lena replied with a smile.

“It’s a little chilly out, what do you say we find some place warm. I don’t want to be alone right now, but I also don’t want to be with just anyone else. I’d understand if you don’t want to,” Kara said, still sounding sad. It broke Lena’s heart to hear the woman sound so broken. She adored the rambling woman that Kara typically was, and she wanted that Kara back.

“Of course, I want to still be with you. My place is just around the corner and I have a fireplace. Would you like to come back with me and just sit and watch the fire?”

Kara paused their walk and grabbed Lena’s hand. “Thank you for not running away, Ms. Luthor.” Kara offered a slight smile before continuing, “But if memory serves me, I believe I owe you chocolate covered strawberries.”

At that moment, Lena’s heart skipped a beat. She looked into the blue eyes of the woman in front of her and could not contain herself. She moved one step closer to Kara and stared into the purest of eyes. “Why, Ms. Danvers, are you flirting with me?”

Kara leaned closer to Lena holding her gaze, “Would it be a problem if I was?”

Lena looked down at Kara’s lips and caught the woman sticking her tongue out to wet them. Suddenly, Lena’s eyes went wide in wonder when Kara’s lips crashed against hers. It caught her by surprise, but it did not take long for Lena to close her eyes and lean into the kiss.

It started out slow and gentle at first, but soon Lena felt Kara’s tongue push against her lips. She drew back trying to see Kara’s face. When blue eyes appeared before her, Lena smiled a little before grabbing the woman’s hand. “As much as I don’t want to say this right now, I think we need to take things slow. There is something about you and truthfully, I don’t want to mess this up. Clearly your adoptive mother thinks we mean something to each other, maybe we should try to figure that out.”

Kara looked a little hurt, but she knew Lena was right. Kara was deflecting. She was not ready to have sex with Lena, especially after the multiple bombs that were dropped on them tonight. Kara nodded and the two women decided to go slow but agreed that hand holding, and the occasional kiss were not breaking any rules.


	12. Beyond This or That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets the chance to have a one on one talk with Lena in her home, only they can't stop kissing each other. James makes a drunken call to Kara and soon learns Kara is not in love with him. When James blasts Lena, Kara gives him an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again for another quick update!

Kara stood on the balcony overlooking the city. Lena’s penthouse was unlike anything Kara has ever seen. As she scanned the cityscape, Kara imagined what it would be like to wake up to a view like this or even cuddle with Lena on the couch watching a movie with the sun fading around them. When the door slid open, Lena appeared with a cup of tea for each of them.

“Ms. Danvers, I thought you were cold. Why are you standing on the balcony?” Lena playfully smiled.

“It’s so beautiful. I just wanted to take some time to enjoy it and allow my mind to escape reality for a bit. Is that okay?” The blond looked down at her feet afraid to admit she was fantasizing about a future with the raven-haired woman.

Lena placed her fingers under Kara’s chin and pulled it up so she could look into her eyes. “Darling, you are always welcome on my balcony.”

Kara felt a shiver run through her body as she looked into the eyes of the woman in front of her. She knew they talked about taking things slow, but Kara could not help but feel drawn to the woman. She was struggling not to kiss the woman. Their first kiss was unexpected, Kara could admit, but it was also electrifying. She felt it in her entire body. 

She closed her eyes trying to push away her desire to kiss Lena again. When she felt a hand touch hers, she looked up to see a pair of green eyes flashing their concern.

“What is it?

Kara sighed, “I’m dying to kiss you again. I’m just afraid that if I do, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“I know what you mean,” Lena admitted. “Kara, do you think Eliza is right about us playing a role in each other’s future?”

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes, placed her cup of tea on the balcony railing, placed her hands on Lena’s hips, and pulled her closer. “I really hope so, because if I’m being honest, I’ve never fallen for anyone, the way that I am falling for you, Beautiful.” Then without warning, Kara crashed her lips into Lena’s and Lena did not hesitate this time to respond, she quickly wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and let her fingers caress the blond’s scalp. The kiss felt like something neither woman had expected to feel.

Kara pulled Lena closer, wanting to feel as much of the woman as she could. Both were holding on to the other as tight as they could. Afraid to stop what is happening but making sure they did not move too fast. Lena was right, moving slow was the best plan. They hardly knew each other, but Kara could not shake the feeling that they have met before.

Lena began to pull away as Kara fought to maintain their closeness. Lena smiled into the kiss. She loved what she was feeling, but knew it needed to stop. “Kara, Darling, please we need to breathe,” the woman said between kisses.

“Breathing is overrated,” the blond responded.

Lena chuckled and decided that kissing a little longer would not hurt anything. She decided to walk about into the penthouse and toward the couch. Kara, however, had another idea. As Lena was backing up, Kara pushed Lena against the door and slid her hand under Lena’s shirt. When her hands touched Lena’s skin, Kara’s phone began to ring. She wanted to ignore it, but what if it was Alex or Maggie or Eliza.

“I’m so sorry, Lena. It might be Alex,” the blond said pulling out her phone as she remained pressed against Lena’s body.

Her shoulders dropped when the call was not from her sister, but rather James Olsen. Kara hit the ignore button. She can call James back tomorrow. Tonight, she had other plans in mind. Tonight, she wanted to focus on Lena Luthor.

“You can answer the phone Kara. It might be a good idea if we take a break anyway,” Lena said trying to convince herself it was a good idea to take a break.

“I don’t want to take a break. Your lips are like nothing I have ever felt before. They are soft, accepting, playful,” Kara said trailing off and leaning back toward the Luthor’s mouth.

Before their lips could connect again for the third time tonight, her phone rang again. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Kara said over-drastically. “Hello?”

“Kara, hey! Sorry to call you so late, I was just thinking about you. I, um, wanted to know if you wanted to get breakfast in the morning?” James asked sounding a little intoxicated.

“You called me twice at midnight to ask me to get breakfast in the morning?” Kara asked confused by what is happening.

“Yes. So will you meet me?”

“I have plans to get breakfast with Lena tomorrow.”

“Oh, I see. You know she’s not the one for you, right? I mean she’s a Luthor and they are horrible humans,” James stated aggressively. He was angry, Kara was his and he would be damned if he lost her to someone like Lena.

“Who are you to say such a thing! Lena is not her family,” Kara said back to James. Her eyes stayed on Lena but could tell she did not want to be anywhere near this conversation. “Listen, James you can’t decide who comes into my life, I do that. And if you have a problem with Lena being in my life, then I guess you can’t be in my life.”

Kara hated saying those words, James is one of her best friends. It’s just that she was drawn to Lena, like they were meant to be.

“She’s only going to hurt you, Kara. She isn’t capable of love. She’s worse than Mike. Deep down you should know that!” James spat out as Lena finally had enough and pulled away from Kara. 

“James, I am only going to say this once. I don’t love you. Not in the way you love me, and I don’t think I ever will. But I think Lena could be the one. And I’m not going to waste a possible future with her over your drunken words tonight. Call me when you are sober and willing to give Lena a chance,” Kara hung up and hurriedly walked into the penthouse looking for Lena. 

Lena was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, silently sobbing. She heard every word James said, but it was hearing Kara defend her that made her cry. No one has ever fought for Lena that way. The fact that Kara was willing to end a friendship with someone else scared her, but also made her feel loved. And she was glad Kara Danvers was the one to make her feel that way.

“I am so sorry for what you heard!” Kara started to say as she got closer to Lena. “No one is ever going to talk about you like that again in front of me.”

“Kara,” Lena said as she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Can we forget about everything that has happened tonight? Can we just lay in my bed and sleep next to each other? I really do want to take things slow with you. Not because I don’t want you. I want you so bad that my body is screaming at me to stop talking and start kissing you again. It wants you in my bed for another reason. But Kara, no one has ever made me feel the way you have this last week. I don’t want to ruin our future by being hasty in the present.”

Kara kissed the side of Lena’s head, “I’ll wait forever to be with you, Beautiful.”

The next morning, Lena woke up and saw that it was 10:00am. She has never slept this late before. She rolled over hoping to see the blond next to her, but her heart stopped when she saw the bed was empty. She threw a pillow over her head and let out a sigh, _I guess she lied about forever._

Lena decided not to spend her day moping around the house. As she flung the covers to the other side, she heard a voice say, “Oh! Good you are up. Want some breakfast?”

Lena stared at the blond, “You are still here?”

“Of course, I am. Where else would I be? Remember, we had breakfast plans,” Kara said grinning as she held up a plate of freshly cut fruit.

“Yes, I remember, but I thought that was just an excuse to get rid of James.”

Kara moved closer to the bed, placing the plate on Lena’s beside table, then squatted in front of Lena. She placed her hands on Lena’s thighs to help maintain her balance before looking into her eyes. “Lena, as long as you want me around, I plan to be around. I know it is crazy, we barely know each other, but it feels like I have known you my whole life. I can’t begin to explain it because it sounds so crazy to even say.”

Lena looked into the blue eyes below her, “I know what you mean. How about I propose a plan?”

“Why Ms. Luthor, are you asking me to U-Haul with you? How lesbian of you,” Kara said with a chuckle.

“No, Ms. Danvers, nothing of the sort,” she rolled her eyes. “Rather, I would like to get to know you better. Beyond our game of This or That. Let’s spend the rest of this morning eating breakfast. You’ll go home-“

“Ugh,” Kara groaned hating the thought of leaving Lena for any length of time.

“Anyway, you’ll go home and shower, change into something causal, we will go for a walk around the park, and talk. Afterwards, I will talk you to a nice restaurant for dinner, you’ll walk me home, then kiss me goodnight.”

“One question,” Kara asks playfully. “This goodnight kiss, is that the only kiss I will get today?”

Lena chuckled before placing her left hand on Kara’s cheek. Her thumb rubbed over the blond’s lips. She leaned forward moving her lips closer to Kara’s. Kara tried to move to get closer to Lena, but Lena pulled away, lightly shoving Kara in the process.

“Hey!” Kara said falling to the ground. Lena laughing at the sight.

Kara quickly got up and sprung into action. Lunging carefully into Lena, crashing them back into her bed. Kara laid on top of the raven hair woman who has a lustful look in her eyes. Kara could not control herself and crashed her lips into Lena’s. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and tried to shift her body so Kara’s thigh could rest between her legs. 

When Kara realized what Lena was doing, she stopped the kiss and looked into Lena’s eyes. “Are we still going slow?” Kara said with smirk. Her eyes were filled with passion and it only made Lena want her more.

When Lena opened her mouth to answer, Kara’s phone rang. Both women groaned before Kara gave Lena a quick peck on the lips and went for her phone.

When she looked at the caller ID it was James again. Kara did not want to talk to him. Instead she hit ignore. She’ll deal with him another time. As soon as she was about to place her phone back down, her phone rang again. “Seriously?”

Kara picked it up and immediately answered, “Eliza! Is Alex okay?”

Lena started to make a move to get out of bed, but Kara stopped her. She looked at her pleading with her to stay.

“Do you need me to come back over?” Kara paused letting Eliza respond.

“Okay, well did Maggie at least call her?”

“Okay, I’ll look for Maggie. Keep me posted on Alex. Oh, and Eliza,” Kara paused. “About last night. Can I see you before you go back to Midvale?”

“Great, yes tomorrow night is perfect.”

Kara hung up the phone and looked at Lena. A slight smile on her face. “Care to pick up where we left off?”

Lena hit Kara in the face with a pillow. “Go wait for me in the kitchen. I’ll be there in a bit to finish breakfast.”

Lena gave Kara a quick peck before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How dare James cock-block Kara twice!


	13. The friends between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to make things right with Kara. Maggie is found in a bar. Lena helps Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Kara keep calling Lena Beautiful? And should Lena keep calling Kara Darling? Let me know if you want to see some other cute pet names!

After breakfast, Kara headed home to change her clothes. The idea of spending another day with the woman excited her. During her walk she decided to call Maggie. According to Eliza, Alex has not heard from Maggie other than a text message last night saying she won’t be home.

As the phone rang, Kara contemplated what to say. Of course, she is friends with Maggie, but they have never spent any time together alone. They have had the occasional chat when Alex left them alone, but it was never more than 15 minutes at a time.

The call went to voicemail, “Maggie, hey it’s Kara. Listen, about last night. A lot of things went down with Eliza. It was extremely awkward. Anyway, we are worried about you. I understand if you aren’t ready to talk to Alex. But at least let me know you are okay. Okay, bye.”

A few blocks later, Kara’s phone rings and she is hoping it is Maggie. When she sees the call is coming from James, she contemplated throwing her phone away. 

“What James?”

“Oh good you answered! Listen about last nig—”

“Stop, James. I don’t want to talk about last night. You said some harsh things about Lena. All of which she heard. How can you judge someone you don’t know!” Kara said heated.

“I know, that’s why I am calling. I was drunk and honestly jealous. I want you to be with someone who will treat you right, someone like—”

“Like you?” Kara interrupted again.

“Yes.”

“James, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t have feelings for you. I think you are incredible, but only as my friend. I appreciate you being there all the time, but I need you to start being there for me as my friend.”

James sighed, “I know. It still hurts. Kara, I know I can be so good to you.”

“So can Lena. James I can’t explain it right now, because it is all so new, but Lena is everything I never knew I actually wanted. I get chills when she looks at me, my heart literally jumps when she touches me, and when she kis—”

“Kara, please stop. I don’t want to hear you gush over someone else. Again.”

“Again? I never gushed over Mike and you know that! Mike was a jerk and I only agreed to marrying him because he was the safe option. You don’t think I knew he didn’t love me? I knew, I always knew.”

“Then why be with him in the first place?”

“Because if he left me, it wouldn’t hurt as bad as everyone else leaving.”

Tears started to form in Kara’s eyes. She finally said it out loud, she finally told someone else what she knew all along. Mike was bound to leave. Kara was okay with that, but she knew that was no way to live.

“Kara, I’m never going to leave you,” James confessed.

“That doesn’t mean that I want to be with you. James I only see you as a friend.”

“What if Lena hurts you? What then? I can’t keep picking up the pieces that other people break."

“I’m not asking you to pick those pieces up. I have Alex and Nia is coming around more. I have other people to carry me when I fall.”

“I hate this Kara. I love you so much! Why can’t you just love me back?”

“James, I was never meant to love you.”

Kara heard the beeps coming through the phone. It’s Maggie.

“James, I need to go, I have another call. We will talk later.”

Before James could say a word, Kara switched the calls to answer the other line.

“Maggie? Where have you been?”

“Umm. This isn’t Maggie. She is currently passed out in my bar. You are the last number that called. If someone doesn’t come get here out of here, I’ll call the cops,” the man on the other end stated.

Once Kara figured out what bar Maggie was in, she made a couple phone calls.

Kara left the following message for her adoptive mother, “Hi, Eliza. I found Maggie. She’s drunk in a bar. I am going to go get her. I’ll call you when I am with her and we can go from there.”

Kara waited until she was home before she called Lena. She did not want to cancel the plans they made for the day, but more so wanted to shift them. She had no intentions of asking Lena to come get Maggie.

“Hi darling. Are you ready?” Lena asked answering her phone.

“Actually, I need to change our plans a bit. Maggie is drunk in a bar. I need to go get her. Can I call you later? Maybe we can still get dinner together,” Kara bit her lip nervously.

“Why don’t I come with you? I have a car and a driver; we can pick you up and take you wherever you need to take Maggie. I don’t want you doing this alone.”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Lena. She’s my friend. I pro—”

“Kara, I am helping you. No questions asked. Send me your address and we will be there within the hour,” Lena interrupted.

“Thank you, Beautiful.” Kara said innocently.

“I love it when you call me Beautiful,” Lena responded.

“Good because I love calling you Beautiful. I am texting you my address. Call me when you are here,” Kara hung up the phone and jumped into the shower.

Lena arrived 45 minutes later in her car. Nothing fancy, just a 2020 G 550 Mercedes-Benz in brilliant blue. Kara was speechless when she saw it.

“I thought you had a driver?” Kara asked.

“I do, but I figured it would be easier if I drove to get Maggie. The less people involved the better. Are you ready to go?”

Kara climbed into the Kara and was more impressed with the outside than the inside. Lena just chuckled.

“Here is the address to the bar. Want me to give directions?”

“That’s okay, I know where it is. I own it.”

“You what?!” Kara exclaimed.

“I own it. It’s the first bar I bought when I was younger. I didn’t have the heart to sell it like all the others.”

“Lena Luthor, you amaze me more with every passing moment.” Kara just stared at her.

Lena blushed before placing her hand on Kara’s thigh and giving it a squeeze. Just as she was about to pull her hand away, Kara grabbed it. She interlocked her fingers with the young CEO, smiling the goofiest of all smiles.

When they finally got to the bar, the bartender noticed Lena first. He looked like he was about to piss his pants when her eyes met his.

“Ms. Luthor! I wasn’t expecting you. I’m about to call the cops to get the woman out of here. Please don’t be mad at me!”

“I’m not mad, Al. I am here to get her. Does she have an open tab?”

The man just nodded, afraid to talk anymore.

“Please cancel it. The drinks are on me. Sam Arias will be here tomorrow afternoon to look at the numbers. If she sees anything off, have her talk to me. Otherwise, keep up the good work. I heard business has picked up.”

“Yes, ma’am. We added a karaoke night. Who knew drunk college kids liked karaoke,” Al said feeling proud of himself.

“Right, I’ve never done karaoke before,” she before looking at Kara. “Maybe we can come here on karaoke night?”

“I love karaoke! It’s a date,” Kara smiled from ear to ear.

“Perfect,” Lena turned her attention back to Al. “Do you mind helping us get her to my car?”

“Sure thing, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena sat in the front seat, while Kara sat in the back with Maggie. Lena has never sat in the front of her car while others were in the back seat. This was a new feeling, unsure if it is a welcoming feeling or not. 

She looked in the rearview mirror catching Kara’s eyes. They both smiled. “Where to, Ms. Danvers?”

Kara chuckled before pulling out her phone. She called Eliza again. This time there was an answer.

“Yeah, she’s pretty wasted. I don’t know what to do. Can we swing by and get her clothes? Maybe I can take her to my place for a while?”

“No, Kara just bring her home. I can take care of her and Alex. I’m sure you want to enjoy spending more time with Lena.”

Kara smiled at the offer. “I don’t want to leave you alone to deal with this. How about Lena and I come and help with Maggie and Alex for a bit, then we can leave.” Kara then directed her attention to her driver, “Lena, is that okay with you?”

“As you wish, Darling.”

“Be there in 20!” Kara hung up the phone as Lena plugged in the address.

“Thank you,” Kara said softly.

“Anytime, anytime,” Lena repeated before focusing on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is hoping James finally takes the hint.


	14. Past the point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets home safely, but is still pretty wasted. Kara talks about James. Lena gets to hear about Kara's favorite childhood meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with how to title this chapter. Some things start to come to light. And while we are learning a lot about the Danvers family, I promise you'll start to learn more about Lena.

Kara and Lena sat on Alex’s couch. They both decided they would stay until Eliza and Alex got Maggie cleaned up and into bed. Lena could tell Kara was dealing with conflicting emotions. Without saying a word, Lena grabbed Kara’s hands and interlocked their fingers. Kara smiled as she looked down at their hands. 

When they heard movement down the stairs, they quickly released their hands. Unsure why they were afraid of getting caught. Alex made her way into the room and slammed her body into the chair. She looked like hell. Kara could not blame Alex for being upset.

“Maggie woke up, saw me and yelled for me to get out. Mom stayed with her. She’s calming her down now. Thank you for getting her.” Alex said fighting the tears.

“Anything for you,” Kara said fiddling with her fingers. “Do you want to talk about last night?”

Alex looked at her sister, “I do, but not right now. I just want to focus on Maggie. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Kara said with a slight smile.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“You know we love you, right? I know it hurts learning the truth, but I’m glad you came to live with us. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it.” Alex started to get up to move closer to Kara, but Kara met her halfway. As soon as their arms wrapped around each other, they both began to sob. 

Lena watched for a moment and then got up to walk into another room. Trying to give the sisters some privacy.

“Hey, Luthor,” Alex said before Lena passed her.

“Yes, Danvers?”

“You didn’t sleep with my sister, did you? Because I’ll kick your ass!” Alex stated playfully.

“Alex!” Kara chimed in.

“It’s quite alright, Darling. I’d like to see her try and kick my ass,” Lena smirked at the older Danvers woman.

As the three women began to laugh in the moment, Eliza made her way downstairs. She was exhausted and worried. She stayed up all night with Alex, barely said a word to Kara, and then there was sweet Lena who looked like she had so many questions but did not want to intrude.

“What’s so funny?” Eliza asked finally making her way into the room with the girls.

“Lena thinks I won’t kick her ass if she sleeps with Kara.”

“Alexandra! Who Kara sleeps with is her business. Besides anyone is better than Mike!” Eliza retorted. 

“Eliza!” Kara snapped. Then realized she was right and apologized.

“Its good to hear the two of you laugh,” Eliza stated. Grateful it happened as soon as it did.

“Yeah. Oh! Did you know James was in love with me?” Kara said to her sister.

“Ummm. Depends,” Alex said cautiously.

“What do you mean depends?”

“Did you figure this out on your own?”

“Eliza told me last night. Alex! You knew and didn’t tell me?”

“To be fair, he’s not very subtle, Kara. You’re just completely oblivious.”

Kara huffed.

“She’s right, Darling. I knew after 5 minutes he’s in love with you. By the way, did you talk to him about last night?” Lena chimed in.

“Last night?” Alex said with a raised brow.

“Yeah,” Kara said playing with her glasses. “He called while I was at Lena’s place. He was drunk and asked me to breakfast. When I told him I had plans, he didn’t get the hint. He said some awful things about Lena. I may have told him if he doesn’t stop talking our friendship would be over.”

“Wow! Wait, why were you at Lena’s place?” Alex said while playfully getting up to fight Lena.

“Calm down, we only kissed. Besides James called before anything else could happen,” Kara quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

Alex glared at Lena causing Lena to glare back.

“Anyway, he called me again today. I finally told him I wasn’t interested. I don’t think he took it well,” Kara said sounding a little sad.

Lena hated seeing her upset and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. Both women looked at each other and smiled when their eyes met.

“I’m going to go throw up now!”

“Grow up, Danvers,” Lena snorted playfully.

“Wow! You’re mean!” Alex snapped back.

Lena smirked, “I am a Luthor.”

* * *

As the time ticked on, the 4 of them continued to talk. Avoiding the events of the night before. The younger women talked about what sparked their careers, memories from college, they laughed at inappropriate jokes, and shared embarrassing memories. Eliza knew she hurt her family, but she also knew they would get through it. 

After spending the last 2 hours laughing like fools, Kara’s stomach began to rumble. “I guess that’s our queue to go to dinner,” she said looking at Lena.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to retry our dinner from last night?” Lena said, her eyes pleading a bit.

“Really?”

“We’ve had such a lovely time with your family. And I’ve never had a moment like this. I think a nice homecooked meal would be lovely.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Lena. Alex, what do you say,” Eliza asked her daughter.

“Yeah, okay. But we would need to get groceries. Lena, what are you in the mood for?” Alex responded.

“Oh, ummm. I don’t really care.”

“Name something you like,” Alex continued to prod. 

“Well, I can’t tell you the last time I had a homecooked meal. So I don’t know what I like,” Lena stated monotoned.

“Oh, that’s a shame. Well, tonight is a great night to try something new. How about some chicken and dumplings?” Eliza offered. 

“Oh!” Kara beamed excitedly. 

“I take it that’s a personal favorite,” Lena asked.

“It’s the first meal Kara would eat when she came to live with us,” Alex remembered. “It took days for Mom to make something Kara would try. She would just eat junk food for every meal.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true. Yes, chicken and dumplings was the first meal Kara ate with us as a family, but not her first meal. Kara would sneak to the fridge when she thought we were all sleep to eat some leftovers,” Eliza smiled at the memory.

“You knew I did that?” Kara was amazed.

“Of course, Jeremiah caught you one night.”

“Jeremiah?” Lean questioned.

“Our father. He died last year.” Kara said observing Alex and Eliza.

“What was so special about chicken and dumplings?” Lena asked breaking the silence.

“It reminded me of home. My mother always made it. I often wondered how Eliza knew to make it just like she did. But it was Astra, wasn’t it? She told you.

“Yes. She called one night. She knew she wasn’t supposed to, but she was worried about you. When I told her, you would not eat with us, she told me how much you loved that meal. I had to practice just to make sure it was right. Took me 5 times to feel confident enough to give it to you. You’re entire face lit up at the first bite and I knew I had it right. After I told Astra you loved it, she went silent. I didn’t hear from her again until you graduated high school and then college. It wasn’t easy. I wanted to share every milestone with her. She was my very best friend and it killed me to let her walk away. I am so sorry, Kara. I never meant to hurt you neither did your mother or Astra. They loved you so dearly. I remember when you were born. Astra sent me a photo of the 2 of you. She was beaming,” Eliza had tears streaming down her face. Finally, able to talk about the past, her friendship, and how it all hurt.

Kara wrapped her arms around her adoptive mother. Letting go of her tears too. She did not know what the future would hold, but she knew she loved Eliza and never wanted to lose her.

“I am so sorry Kara. I know this hasn’t been easy for you. I shouldn’t have unloaded all of this on you. It’s just been so hard,” Eliza admitted. 

“I know. It’s okay. I promise we will get through this,” Kara reassured her. What do you say you teach Lena and I how to make chicken and dumplings? You and Lena can go to the store, Alex and I will get things cleaned up here and invite some friends over. Is that okay?”

“I think that is a wonderful idea,” Alex stated. 

“Lena?” Kara beamed at the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Yes, Darling?”

“Follow me,” Kara grabbed the woman’s hand quickly disappearing. They could hear Alex yelling at them to keep it PG.

“Kara, what is hap—” Lena was cut off by Kara’s lips pressing against hers.

They both knew they should not be kissing. Kara was fine until Lena looked her in the eyes and called her Darling. She was getting used to the nickname. It was the way Lena looked at her when she said it. Kara cannot explain what she saw, but she felt her heart drop in that moment and knew she could not wait to kiss the Luthor.

Their hands roamed the other with passion as Kara began to kiss Lena’s neck. Grasping for breath Lena could feel her body responding. She knew she needed to stop it, but how could she. The is was exactly what she has been wanting to happen since the moment they met.

“You have 60 seconds to come out of there or I’ll come in there with my gun!” Alex yelled.

“Alexandra Danvers! Leave them alone. If I recall, you and Maggie used to sneak around my house when you came to visit and I never said a word,” Eliza confirmed what Alex hoped she never knew about. 

The two kissing women stopped to chuckled at the scene on the other side of the door.

“We can’t keep kissing like this, Kara. It’s getting harder to turn you down,” Lena confessed.

“I can’t help it. There is just something about the way you looked at me when you called me Darling. It was like the first time you’ve ever said it. I know it isn’t, but it just felt new,” Kara started to explain. “Lee, you make me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time. I feel grounded and safe. Like I am finally coming home.”

Kara had tears forming in her eyes. Lena struggled to keep her tears from forming. She knew exactly what Kara meant. Kara made her feel the exact same way.

“Now you know what it feels like when you call me Beautiful,” Lena winked before Kara’s lips met hers again. This kiss held less desire, instead it felt like pure love. This was the moment both women knew, they were past the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my heart. So pure, so witty, so playful. I love the Alex and Lena dynamic.


	15. What do you about your sister's past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex head to the store and talk about Kara. Alex let's Lena in on what she knows. Lena teases Alex about her sex life with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a ton of backstories!
> 
> I changed the title to define that this is the start of Kara's past.

While Eliza and Kara stayed behind prep for dinner, Lena drove her and Alex to the store. Eliza still needed a few things for dinner, so Alex volunteered for Lena to go with her. Kara hated the plan, but Alex knew if she let the two of them do anything, they would all starve.

Alex gave Lena directions to the store and for the first few minutes there was silence. They were great and bantering back and forth, but not quite sure how to make small talk. The silence was deafening, and Alex could not take it.

“Can we listen to some music or something?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you a question.” Lena responded. “Can you tell me more about Kara’s family? I know I might be intruding, but it’s weird to think our past is connected and I just want to know what I am getting into or rather prepare my heart for.”

“I can only tell you what I know from Kara and the bits that Eliza told me last night. I am still unpacking a lot of information. Just promise me, you won’t tell her I told you.”

“Pinky swear,” Lena held up her pinky.

“Are we 5, Luthor?” Alex snorted, eventually looping in her pinky to Lena’s.

“Kara’s entire family is from Siberia. It was where she was born, but not raised. Most of her childhood she lived in refugee camps. She spent most of her life living in Argo City, Kaznia. Her father’s family escaped Siberia before Kara was born. Apparently, at that time it was heavily corrupt. Her father was a Science Teacher, and her mother was a Defender, kind of like a lawyer. They were very well respected. Her dad’s entire family was respected. His brother was a government official, highly elected too. He and his wife were expecting a child, a son they would name, Kal El. A few months after Kal was born, there was a riot in the middle of their neighborhood. His parents were killed and eventually he was separated from Kara’s parents. Kara’s Aunt Astra was a general in the Army. It was her duty to protect the House of El. She was devastated when she failed them. Causing a strain on her relationship with her twin sister, Alura, Kara’s mother,” Alex paused to indicate for Lena to turn left soon.

“Anyway, Kal was adopted by a family in Kansas, the Kent’s. They changed his name to Clark. Given Lex’s history, I am sure you know all about him. Not long after the death of his brother and sister in law, Kara’s dad and her mother left Siberia and went to Kaznia. Astra stayed behind. It was years before Kara’s family saw each other again. Alura was pregnant when Astra found her, beaming about her recent marriage. Her husband, Non was a corrupt official. He only married Astra in order to gain Army secrets and attack the refugee camps. He was so good at acting, no one knew he was behind several attacks. Kara’s entire childhood involved Astra and her mother. They were inseparable,” Alex stopped talking once Lena was in the parking lot looking for a spot to park.

“Do you want me to keep going or stop?”

“Please keep going,” Lena insisted.

“Right, well when Kara was 10, she noticed something off about her Uncle Non, she didn’t know what it was, but it didn’t feel right. For weeks she followed him trying to figure out what he was up to. She thought she was good at hiding, but one day he saw her and sent men to kill her.”

“What?” Lena shouted,

“Yeah, he’s a real winner. Anyway, Kara ran to her dad and in the process, he was killed. Astra saw what happened, grabbed Kara and her mother, and went into hiding. When Astra thought it was safe, she returned home and packed everything she could. That’s how Kara came to America. She escaped with her mother and Aunt.”

“Wow, that’s heavy. They stayed in Smallville for some time with Clark's adopted family. That’s how Astra met your father. She joined his security detail. A year later she joined the CIA. Alura and Kara left Smallville and moved to Midvale with Astra just after she turned 12. Not long after that Non found them. Alura died in a car accident. Non had someone run her off the road. Kara was in the backseat and narrowly escaped. Astra, in a fit of rage, went after Non. She killed him before he even knew what happened. According to my mom, everyone thought Kara Zor El died in the car crash, but she went to live with Clark in secret. Astra went into hiding, only having contact with Clark and my mother. When Clark struggled, Astra and my mom concocted a plan that Kara would be adopted by us. Since apparently my mom is CIA they found a work around. Astra however was wanted for murder, so she went to your father for help. That’s why you remember them. He helped Astra escape and gave her enough to live on until she felt safe.”

Lena was speechless. She had so many questions. “So how did Astra know your mom?”

“Mom was working in the Siberian government. She was a CIA spy. She met Astra on a protection detail. Her and my father were helping work on some weaponry. Astra was one of the soldiers assigned to protect them. She eventually learned the truth but grew to love my parents, so she protected them. She convinced them to leave the moment they found out they were expecting me. It’s a lot to unpack, I know. Kara went to therapy for YEARS, before she was able to let it all go. No one really understands her pain.”

“I think I can relate,” Lena said as Alex turned her head. “My mother drowned. I later found out Lillian had her killed. Well Lillian was trying to kill me, but my mother was able to protect me. She drowned while fighting off the attacker. When Lionel found out, he’s vengeance was having Lillian raise me then threaten her fortune every chance he had.”

“I am so sorry Lena; I had no idea.”

“Most people don’t. I am afraid to tell Kara. What if she doesn’t want me anymore?”

“First off, did you not hear what I told you? Kara’s entire life is fucking heartbreak. Well until she met us. Then it got better," Alex shrugged. “Second, have you seen the way she looks at you? Lena, she’s falling in love with you. I have never seen Kara act this way about anyone. Literally, she gagged when she talked about Mike, but he accepted her past. I promise you; Kara is not going anywhere.”

“Not to share too much information, but when Kara kisses me, I lose my breath. She really is amazing. I just get this weird feeling that I have known her most of my life. I can’t shake it,” Lena said staring off into the distance. 

“We should probably head inside. Kara will probably starve to death. Well at least pretend she is starving,” Alex snickered.

“Thank you for telling me all of that,” Lena said before Alex opened the door. “Kara really is amazing. She’s too good for me. But I promise you Alex, I’ll do whatever I can to make her feel loved and wanted.”

“Did you just basically ask permission to marry my sister?” Alex raised a brow.

“Depends,” Lena smirked.

“On what, Luthor?”

“Can I fuck you sister before or after we get married?”

“Ew gross, no, nope, nah, hell no. You can’t marry my sister. No sex allowed,” Alex said trying to shake the images from her head.

Lena got out of the car, looked at Alex and said, “Too late, Danvers,” before slamming the door and running to the store.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Alex mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Is this what you thought Kara's story would be like? More importantly, did it make sense?


	16. Meeting Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza tells Kara about the first time she met Astra. And other people she met along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to write this chapter. I hated the other versions. Still not super sold on it, but it is what it is!

Kara sat at the island in Alex’s kitchen. Eliza had everything she needed to make the dumplings from scratch. Alex and Lena just needed to get more chicken and a few additional items. 

Kara watched as Eliza began to mix the dough together. She always loved watching Eliza make this particular meal. “Can I help?”

Eliza looked at Kara and smiled. “I was wondering when you were going to ask to make this meal.”

“Did you forget I can’t cook?” Kara blushed from embarrassment.

“You can cook, you just tend to burn most of the food,” Eliza playfully said.

Kara rolled her eyes but got off the stool and listened to Eliza’s instructions. She did not want to help Eliza make dinner. She was just trying to avoid talking about last night. When she was with Lena, they kept asking the same questions, ‘How did they know each other, how did they know Lionel? Why did Astra fake her own death?’ Kara bit her lip trying to figure out the answers.

“I can tell you have questions. Would you like to ask them?” Eliza asked concentrating on prepping the food.

“I have a few. I’m not sure where to start.”

“Why don’t we start at the beginning?” Eliza looked to Kara as she nodded.

“Jeremiah and I had just finished our CIA training, when the Director the CIA heard about Siberia and some rather unethical things they were doing to people and their DNA. Being scientist, Jeremiah and I proved to be most useful,” Eliza started. “We arrived in late 1987. We stayed almost 2 and half years before we escaped. We were called Brian and Linda Lee. We had degrees in bio-engineering and computer science.”

Eliza looked at Kara before she continued. “Your parents had been gone for years. Astra spent all her spare time trying to find them. To get them to forgive her. That’s what I remember most about Astra, her pain. Anyway, we met Astra about 6 weeks after we arrived. She was only supposed to guard us, but she craved a sisterly connection so bad, that we instantly formed a bond. Outside of work, we were inseparable. It was over a year before Astra became suspicious of us. It happened one night we she came over for dinner with Non. They had just started dating. We hated Non,” Eliza chuckled at Kara’s face when she heard the name Non.

“I hate Non.” Kara said under breath.

Pretending like she did not hear, Eliza continued. “Non had to leave dinner early, so while we cleaned up, Astra walked him outside.”

****FLASHBACK****

“Come on, Lizzie! Let’s try again to make a baby!” Jeremiah playfully said to Eliza.

“Who is Lizzie?” Astra asked.

“Oh, uhh,” Brian froze.

“Who is Lizzie?” Astra asked again, only this time annoyed.

“I am! When Brian and I first met, he thought my name was Lizzie. It’s kind of been our thing ever since,” Linda tried to play if off. 

“He’s never called you Lizzie before.”

“I do, I just do it in private. I thought you were still with Non outside,” Brian was panicking. 

Before Astra could question them again, Non ran back inside. “Astra! I need you, there has been some movement at the border. They think someone is about to attack!”

Astra and Non ran out the door. Neither bothered to exchange a farewell.

“Shit! Jeremiah we have to report this!” Eliza yelled.

“No we don’t. Let’s talk to Astra first.”

Days passed before they saw Astra again. When they finally saw her, she was indifferent to their interactions. Eliza was heartbroken. This behavior went on for weeks. The two spies were so afraid of what was going to happen. Spies who were caught were killed. And the higher your rank in the government, the harsher your death was.

Eliza could not take it anymore. She was afraid all the time. Not to mention she was pregnant. 2 months to be exact. She had just found out the night of the dinner and wanted to tell Jeremiah but did not after what happened with Astra.

Eliza marched up to Astra, “We need to talk! Now!”

“Who do you think you are talkin—” Astra started to yell.

“Your best friend!” Eliza chirped back.

“You are not my best friend! Best friends don’t lie!”

“Ugh! Then let me explain!”

“Um, Linda, what are you doing?” Jeremiah said approaching is wife.

“Telling her the truth Jeremiah!”

“Jeremiah? You’re spies, aren’t you?” Astra whisper yelled.

“No, no, no, no, Jeremiah is my—”

“Stop! I am telling her the truth. I hate lying all the time! Meet me later. At the lake. The one that we found a few weeks ago. Please, Astra!” Eliza begged.

“What time?”

“Dawn.”

Eliza paced waiting for Astra to show. She had been there 2 hours. It had been dark for a while. She finally heard footsteps and turned to see what direction they were coming from. 

“Astra?”

As Astra approached, Eliza sighed.

“I didn’t think you would come.” Eliza declared.

“I didn’t want too, but I can’t afford to lose another person in my life. So, what did you want to say?

Eliza took a deep breath. “My real name is Eliza Danvers. Jeremiah is my husband. We got married just before coming here,” she paused.

Astra stood indifferent but waited for Eliza to continue.

“I work for the CIA. You were right that night after dinner. We are spies.”

Silence fell upon them. It felt like it lasted hours, but it was just a mere few seconds.

“Do you know what happens to spies that get caught? Or the people who knew about them and still protected them?”

Eliza only nodded.

There was more silence, until Astra turned to walk away.

“There is something else!” Eliza waited to see if Astra stayed.

Astra paused and looked over her shoulder, “What?”

“I’m pregnant. Please wait to turn me in! After the baby, you can kill me yourself, just don’t hurt Jeremiah or my child!”

Astra turned, “YOU THINK I WANT TO KILL YOU?! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND, WHO HAS BEEN LYING TO ME!!”

“I am so so sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t fix this! You betrayed me. Did you seriously think I wouldn’t find out? Or was pretending to be my friend part of the play?”

“No! It wasn’t. In all of our plans, you never played a factor. Even in our reports, neither of us mention you. I have been trying to protect you.”

“Why?”

“Because Alura asked me to!”

“How do you know my sister? HOW?”

Eliza could not stop sobbing. She struggled to breath while Astra yelled again.

“We met her at a refugee camp in Kaznia. We traveled there just days before we started to work with the government. One night I got sick. Jeremiah didn’t know what to do, so he went to find a doctor. Instead, he found Alura. She gave us some medicine. She checked on me daily until I was better. Each visit we talked a little more. Being a spy, I had to be vague, but Alura only talked about you when I mentioned Siberia. I never dreamed I would meet you, but when I did, I sent to word to Alura. She was so worried about you.”

“Worried? She can’t be worried! If she were worried, she would have written me. Or at least she would be here!”

“I am,” Astra turned to face her sister.

****PRESENT DAY****

“You knew my mother?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Eliza confirmed. “You are so much like her.”

“What happened next?”

“Well, we talked, the 3 of us. Astra promised to protect Jeremiah and I as long as we stopped lying to her. And she would be willing to repair our friendship, but she needed time.”

Kara just looked at Eliza not sure how what to ask next. 

Sensing Kara was unsure of how to proceed forward, Eliza continued. “As the weeks passed, we maintained appearances. Especially around Non. When they got married, Jeremiah and I were in the wedding party. I looked like a whale. I was about to burst your sister out,” Eliza puffed her cheeks for affects causing Kara to laugh.

“Just after I had Alex, things were far worse in the Siberian government. Jeremiah and I decided we needed to get out and fast. I confided in Astra our desire to leave and she agreed. She planned everything. Where we would go, how we would get there, how long we would stay. We just needed a rouse. An excuse. That’s when Alura came into play again. The 2 had been sending secret letter for months. Alura wrote one night for us to come to her refugee camp. Alura wanted to meet Non and Astra’s best friends. After a couple days, Alura would ask Jeremiah and I to stay longer and offer medical assistance, and Astra and Non would return back to Siberia. We all played our part well. Alura and Astra pretended liked they hadn’t talked in years. That Alura reached out because she was pregnant and wanted her sister back in her life. To make it seem more real, Alura sent Astra announcing she was pregnant and wanted her sister to visit. We didn’t realize we played into Non’s plan in the end.”

“What plan?” Kara asked with fear in her eyes.

“He wanted to find all the Kaznia camps and destroy them. He found your mother’s letters to Astra. He just waited for us to put everything else in motion. He was smart. It took years for us to realize he knew about our plan all along.”

“How old was Alex when you left?”

“About 6 months. She doesn’t remember any of it, but she was so close to Astra that when she met your mother, she was very confused,” the memory caused Eliza to chuckle.

“Eliza?” Kara was playing with her fingers afraid to say what she was thinking out loud.

“Our family has known you for your entire life Kara. I loved your mother. She was a force of nature. So strong and independent. She’s the real reason why we became a family.”

Eliza had tears in her eyes and so did Kara. Before she knew, Kara had wrapped her arms around Eliza and began to sob on her shoulder. She did not need to hear the rest if the story. Not now anyway. Kara knew enough to know that Eliza had always protected her family. That was all Kara cared about.


	17. Why can't I be the first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is finally awake. Kara forces her to talk, but Alex is the one that ends up sharing. Eliza asks to have lunch with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you've been asking, so here it is! The moment we figure out if Sanvers can survive. Well a tiny little peak. Their past gets told in two parts!

Maggie was in the master bedroom. She cannot remember how she got here or what happened in the last 24 hours. _Has it been 24 hours? Or has it been longer than that?_ She knew she had a headache, her hand was bandaged, she was wearing fresh clothes, and it was dark. She pulled the covers back and forced her way to the bathroom. Afterwards, she opened the door to the hallway. She heard laughter. She knew one of the voices belonged to Alex. She did not have the strength to figure out the others.

When she made it down the stairs, the laughter stopped. There were 5 women in the house and a teenager. Maggie was so embarrassed.

“Maggie, dear, there is food in the kitchen if you are hungry. I can make you a plate,” Eliza offered.

“No, I can make it,” Maggie faked a smile. “Babe? Do you mind meeting me in the kitchen?”

“Sure.”

Once in the kitchen Maggie looked at Alex, “What the hell is everyone doing here?”

“Eating. Last night was kind of ruined. Maybe if you were home, you would know,” Alex hissed.

“Dinner was ruined before I left!”

“Well, it didn’t get better afterwards! Where were you anyway?”

“That doesn’t matter. Get everyone out of here!”

“No!” Alex yelled, causing everyone to look at them.

“Fine! I guess I’ll leave again!” Maggie went to storm upstairs. Alex tried to follow, but Kara stopped her.

“I’ll take this one.”

When Kara walked into the master, she slammed the door.

“What the hell, Little Danvers!” Maggie yelled.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Where were you last night and why did I have to pick you up from a bar that you had been passed out at?”

“That’s none of your business! Now back off me!”

Kara moved closer, picking up a picture of Maggie and Alex. “That is my sister,” she pointed to the red head. “She makes it my business.”

“You don’t understand!”

“Then make me!”

When Maggie saw Kara was not about to back down, she gave in. She sat on the bed and pulled her hands to her face. She silently began to cry. Kara just stood still, not sure what to do. She waited for Maggie to talk.

“Do you know what it is like to be in love with someone and realize you aren’t their first?” Maggie’s eyes pleaded with Kara.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked puzzled.

“I’m not Alex’s first anything. Kelly was her first girl crush and her first girl kiss, Maxwell gave Alex her first engagement ring, and I haven’t given her anything! I wanted to be the reason she realized what true love felt like,” Maggie cried silently.

“Maggie, Alex loves you! Sure, Kelly was a crush, and they work together now, but Alex still bought a house with you! Maxwell was a prick who tried to hit on me, multiple times. That’s why Alex left him, but she comes home to you. I would not be up here if you were Maxwell, trust me!”

“Then why did she keep the ring? And why didn’t you know about it?” Maggie yell through tears.

“Because I didn’t want Kara to know. I didn’t want her to judge how weak I was,” Alex interjected. “I wanted a family, Mags. He was a sure bet to give me that. But then I met you and I couldn’t imagine a family with anyone else. I broke up with him that night and left the ring on the nightstand. I was in such a hurry; I left a ton of stuff behind. He put the ring in a box and mailed it to me. I never went through the box. I decided I needed it time. When we ran into him and he mentioned the ring, I was so confused. When I got home, I searched for the ring and found it in the box.”

Alex was on the verge of tears, Kara slowly backed away to allow the women time to process what was happening. 

“Then why keep it and put it in your drawer?” Maggie pleaded.

“We’ve been fighting so much lately, I got scared. I figured you were falling out of love with me. So, I kept it incase that was true. Maxwell would do anything to get me back!”

“Falling out of love? Alex, I love you so much I went to an adoption agency to learn the process! I never wanted kids, I’m not sure I still do, but I want you more than anything,” Maggie dropped her head and began to cry more. Alex ran to her side.

When Kara saw Alex and Maggie embrace each other in a tight hug, she sneaked out of their bedroom and shut the door. She headed back downstairs decided to tell the others it was time to go.

Sam and Ruby were already gone. She figured since it was a school night. Lena and Eliza were cleaning up the kitchen. Kara walked towards them; her eyes focused solely on Lena. Eliza smiled at the fact Kara was fixated on Lena.

When Kara reached Lena, she grabbed her by the waist, turned Lena to face her, and placed her lips passionately on Lena’s. Lena tried to pull away, not wanting to embarrass Eliza. Kara would not let her, she pulled Lena closer. Lena realized she was not going to win and leaned into the kiss. She squeezed her arms around Kara’s neck.

When Eliza cleared her throat to indicate that was enough, Kara ended the kiss, but kept her eyes on Lena. Lena could not look away. She pressed her forehead to Kara’s. They held their gaze for what felt like an eternity. Both women were falling for the other too quickly, but neither cared. It felt right. Like it was meant to be.

“Luthor! Stop eye fucking my sister!” Alex yelled walking down the stairs. Maggie following behind holding her hand. 

“Alexandra!” Eliza called.

“Well, you weren’t stopping them! It’s bad enough knowing they have a sex life, I don’t want to see it in my kitchen,” Alex chimed back.

“We haven’t had sex,” Kara stated, while Lena tried to look innocent.

“Luthor!” Alex yelled after seeing Lena fail and crack a smile.

“I’m sorry, Darling, Alex was being unreasonable at the store, so I played to her weakness to win my point. Please don’t be mad,” Lena pouted.

“Please just stop before I scratch my eyes out!”

They all laughed including Maggie, who was a little worried to face the Danvers family.

“Maggie, dear, are you okay?” Eliza asked concerned. 

“Yeah, I am Mrs. Danvers. Are there still leftovers?” Maggie asked with a shy smile.

“Of course! There is plenty left for everyone. Including double for Kara,”

Eliza beamed looking at her family. Kara looked genuinely happy, an emotion that she has only expressed a handful of times since she came to live with the Danvers. Alex was finally confident about her future and what she wanted. Maggie’s future is still questionable, but in the moment, she clearly wants whatever Alex wants. And then there is Lena. Eliza stared at her the longest. She knew Lena’s own struggles, witnessed them firsthand, helped groom the future she was destined to have with Kara. Never did she imagine watching the two fall in love. It was pure, unintended and she could not wait to tell Astra. 

“Lena, I am leaving on Tuesday, but I would love to have lunch or something with you tomorrow. Do you think that is possible?”

“Sure, Mrs. Danvers. Call my office in the morning and Jess, my assistant, will gladly make time for you,” Lena responded expressing a little bit of concern.

“Thank you. And don’t worry, I have no intentions of giving you the ‘Don’t hurt my daughter’ talk,” Eliza chuckled then looked at Alex. “It appears you have been given that talk. I want a chance to explain everything. Still up for it?”

Lena stared for a moment, searching Eliza’s face. Before she responded, she felt someone squeeze her hand. She didn’t need to look; she knew it was Kara giving her courage to answer however she feels. “Yes, I would still love to have lunch with you.”

“Okay, we should get going, its late,” Kara mentioned after looking at the time. 

Kara hugged Maggie, Alex and Eliza. Each hug had a different expression, but the hug that surprised her the most was the one from Maggie. The ‘I’m sorry’ hug. She knows Maggie loves Alex, but she was still worried. Alex would eventually survive if they ever broke up, but would Maggie?

“Luthor, do I even need to say it?”

“Don’t fuck your sister,” Lena said mockingly. Then looked to Kara with a smirk, “She didn’t say anything about you fucking me, Darling.”

“OKAY! Get out, get out, get out,” Alex yelled amongst the laughter that filled the room.


	18. The continuing darkness of Lena's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena opens up about Jack and Andrea. Kara and Lena talk about whether or not they should still go close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heart eyes* and *tears*

“So,” Lena said in the car to clear the silence.

“Soooo,” Kara mimicked.

Lena smiled and took Kara’s hand. “You know I was kidding about us having sex, right? I never had a sister and the playful moment I get to have with Alex is quite fun.”

“S-s-s-s-sure.”

Lena noticed something was off, Kara felt distant. Lena pulled off to the side of the road. Neither discussed if Lena was taking Kara home, she just started driving. Both homes are in the same general direction, but still not close to one another.

“Why are you stopping?” Kara asked with a quizzical expression.

Lena reached for Kara’s hand, worried about what might happen next. “Darling, are you having second thoughts about us? Not that there is an us per se, but there is something here. Are you questioning that?”

“What?! No! Not at all! I just, well, it’s just that—” Kara trailed off.

“Kara, look at me,” Lena pleaded. “Please.”

Kara turned to look Lena in the eyes. When blue eyes landed on her green ones, Lena knew she was about to be in trouble.

“We both know that something is happening between us. Something we cannot explain. Truthfully, I don’t think I want to explain it, but if you don’t want me I—”

“Not want you?” Kara said cutting her off. “I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. It’s just what if I can’t make you happy? Give you what you want? Lena, your penthouse costs more than I made in 3 years working at CatCo. What could you possibly want with me?”

“Kara, I don’t need you to spend money to make me happy,” Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks in both her hands. “You give me butterflies when you look at me. My heart skips a beat when you touch my hand. And please don’t get me started on kissing you, I can’t keep that PG even if I was forced to.”

“Kissing you is like getting a new wave of oxygen. I don’t know how I survived before it and I’ll surely die if it’s taken away from me,” Kara’s eyes filled with tears as Lena stared at her.

“Oh, Darling. Please don’t ask me to stop falling for you. I don’t want to stop. I want to see where this goes. No matter the pace, Kara, I want this. I’ve never wanted anything more than this right here.”

“Even more than Jack?”

“H-h-h-how do you know about Jack?”

“When I wrote the article, I found the engagement announcement,” Kara said flashing a hint of sadness.

“Yes, even more than Jack,” Lena removed her hands from Kara’s face and in the next motion placed them on her lap. She did not look at Kara as she continued to talk. She knew for a fact she did not want to see her face as she opened up about that night.

“Did you find anything else?”

“No, nothing. Just the article that talked about how in love you were and the future you couldn’t wait to build together.”

Neither woman moved for a moment. Lena gathered her thoughts while Kara was afraid, she ruined her future.

“Jack was my best friend. We met when we were 13 at science camp. We were lab partners and hated each other. Looking back, I can’t remember why, but I remember the pranks we would play,” Lena had a faded smile. “Anyway, that first summer was hard for me. Lillian found new ways to torture me, Lex was just starting his frenemy feud with Clark Kent, and Father’s drinking was getting worse. On the last night of camp, Jack found me crying. I didn’t want to return to the Luthor’s, I wanted to die. To go be with my mother again. Jack wouldn’t let me give up. From that moment on, he was my everything. Only, it was all platonic, at least for me.”

Kara looked at Lena confused by the confession, “But the article said—”

“It was a lie. Jack and I wanted to start our own business. Father wouldn’t allow it unless we got married. So, we lied and pretended we were in love. Everyone believed it. Expect Lex, he knew better.”

“You don’t have to continue, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do,” Lena looked at Kara. “I want you to know. I want to make sure you want this, and I can’t know for sure if you don’t know everything.”

Kara took Lena’s hand, “I don’t need to know another thing about you, Lena Luthor. I’ve wanted you from the moment I walked into your office.”

Tears flowed down Lena’s cheeks. “You know, you make it nearly impossible to keep my hands and lips off of you.”

“Good,” Kara flashed a cocky smile. “Why don’t we finish talking about this somewhere else? W-w-w-w-ould you l-l-l-like to c-c-c-come back to m-my p-p-place?”

“Oh Darling, you melt me when you studder.”

As Lena prepared to drive again, Kara placed her hand in the woman’s lap. Kara has never felt so sure if anything in her life, except for Lena Luthor.

****FLASHBACK****

“So, we get married! I don’t see what the big deal is, Lee,” Jack retorted as Lena paced back and forth.

“Jack, you are like a brother to me. I can’t have sex with you!” Lena sounded appalled.

“Who said anything about sex?! I am talking marriage. Solely on paper. We stay married for a couple years, start to argue, get divorced. Simple.”

Lena jerked to look at Jack. “Uh, not simple. Luthor’s don’t divorce, they kill each other!”

“Whoa, what am I marrying into?” Jack joked.

“We aren’t getting married!” Lena hissed.

“I’ll have you know I am a catch! You’d be lucky if a guy like me fell for a woman like you,” Jack sneered back. 

“I’m not even going to bother debating that logic.”

“Lee, seriously, what is going on?”

“I don’t want to live in the Luthor shadows. I want to be my own name, have my own dreams. The fact that father wants to dictate my entire life, drives me insane! Not to mention Lex and Lillian. I’m not sure which one is the actual Devil.”

Lena was pacing the room in her cabin. She had been coming to camp for 4 years. Jack was her partner every year. They hated each other that first summer, but soon became inseparable. They emailed each other almost daily. He was her first real friend. 

Lena knew Jack had a small crush on her, but she knew she was destined to love someone else. She did not know much about the mystery person, just that she’s had a few dreams, that felt like memories. They were young children who used to play in the meadows, name cloud shapes, and go on adventures. They were intertwined and Lena held out hope her love would one day appear.

While Lena was still pacing the room, Jack did a search for business loans. Surely, someone would lend Lena Luthor money to start her own company. The woman was about to graduate with not only a High School diploma, but two college degrees. And she is only 17!

‘Lee, you are making me nervous, stop it!”

Just then the door flew open and Andrea Rojas walked in. Lena and Andrea knew each other from boarding school. Both women hated each other but respected the other just the same.

“Hello, heard of knocking?” Lena said not seeing who walked in.

“Hard to knock when it is your own room,” Andrea clapped back. “Get out Spheer!”

“You can’t kic—" Lena started.

“It’s fine, Lee. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once Jack left the room, Andrea looked Lena up and down, “What does he see in you Luthor? Little to pale for my taste.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Even if I were your “taste”, Andrea, you could never get me to fall in bed with you.”

“Is that a challenge, Luthor?” Andrea raised her brow.

“Take it how you will, Rojas, I’m not some easy tramp like all the others.”

“Jealous?”

“Hardly!”

Of course, Lena was not jealous. She knew there was someone in her future, but she did long for a sexual awakening. One she knew Andrea could deliver but would never dare give her the satisfaction. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have a couple friends coming over.”

“I do mind. You can’t just monopolize the room for your sexcapades!”

“You are welcome to join,” Andrea flashed a flirty smile.

“No, I’m good!” Lena said slamming the door.

****FLASH FORWARD – 2012****

“Come on, Lee!” Andrea yelled. “Let me see it!”

Lena showed Andrea the ring. Both smiled big bright smiles.

“Jack did good! Like real good! How did he do it?” Andrea pried.

“You do remember this is fake? Just so we can start our own company, with Luthor support.”

“I know, but it had to be believable. And trust me, I know not many believe you fell in love with Jack Spheer.”

“Jack is wonderful. He wants this company more than I do Andrea! It’s the only way,” Lena confessed.

“Fine, but does he remember the rules?”

“Yes, he knows in public to keep the touching PG and in private, there is no touching at all.”

“Good, he needs to remember that you are mine, Luthor.”

Lena rolled her eyes. She does not remember when it happened, but at some point, she fell for Andrea. And Andrea fell for her, although Andrea always had a thing for Lena, but never dared mention it.

“How are we going to make us work after I marry Jack?”

“I’m sure Lionel has a few good tactics he can teach you,” Andrea whispered in Lena’s ear as she teased her.

“Andrea!”

“Please? For me? I want to know what it is like to fuck a taken woman!”

“You really are a romantic,” Lena pushed Andrea away. “Remember, Jack had his own rules for you to follow.”

“Right, no sex while in the Luthor home or where anyone can catch us. He is so boring.”

“Do I need to make my own rules? For every Jack insult, you lose the ability to touch me.”

“I’ll be good from here one out.” Andrea raised her hands to show a truce.

“Good, now please kiss me quickly before Jack gets here and we can’t so much as look at each other!”

****PRESENT DAY****

“About a week after our engagement party, Jack found Andrea and I making out in my bedroom. No one was home, so I knew we couldn’t get caught. I never imagined he would walk in.”

“So, Andrea Rojas,” Kara said out loud. It was not directed to Lena. Instead, she was making a simple observation. She had heard the name a few times over the years. The Rojas family was known for their technology. However, Kara did not know anything about Andrea, other than she was supposed to be Lena’s Maid of Honor.

“Yeah.”

Silence fell for a long time before either woman said another word. Both wanted to reach out and touch the other, but simply did not know how the other would react. The silence was unbearable. 

“I should probably go. You’ve been given a lot to think about and clearly need time. Thank you for a wonderful weekend. Goodbye, Kara.” Lena quickly got up to leave.

“No!” Kara got up and cut Lena off.

“Kara, please, let’s just cut our losses before we really hurt the other. Or before I hurt you!”

“Cut our losses? Lena, its too late for that. I’ve already told you I have fallen and there is no going back, at least not for me. If you want to leave, then leave because you don’t want me!”

“Of course, I want you. I’ve never wanted anyone like this before. Andrea was the first person I ever knowingly fell in love with! And she’s dead! She died the night Jack found us. He ran when he saw us in bed. Broken that we couldn’t keep our promises. We went after him. It was raining. Both cars speeding. When we turned the corner, Jack lost control of his car and hit the bank, I didn’t have enough time to react and before I knew it,” Lena let out her sobs unable to finish the statement.

Kara wrapped Lena up in her arms. Vowing not to let go as long as Lena was crying. Lena could not hold herself up, so she just fell into the tight embrace and sobbed.

Overtime, the women finally made their way to the ground, Kara still held a sobbing Lena. Each time Lena tried to finish; she would only cry more. She cried at the memories of that night, cried about Jack, cried about Andrea, cried about the weeks that followed, cried that Jack never wanted to see her again, cried that she let Kate Kane bring up the memories that Lena pushed away, but mostly she cried thinking she lost Kara Danvers. The woman of her dreams. A term she believed to be quite literal.

“Lena, it’s getting late. I don—”

“Right, I can leave if you want,” Lena said interrupting.

“No! You have been crying! You are not leaving. I am going to get you something to wear. You’ll stay here. I will sleep on the couch and you can have the bed.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Lena tried to protest.

“Nope, you don’t have a choice. Now let’s get you off the floor.”

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said after Kara helped her get off the floor. 

“Anything for you, Beautiful,” Kara said with a wink.

“I think my heart just stopped,” Lena confessed.

Kara looked at Lena’s chest then leaned her head closer. She placed her left ear over where Lena’s heart would be, grazing the woman’s breast with her cheek. “Nope, still works!”

Lena let out a sigh when Kara pulled away. “Do you have any idea the affect you have on me?”

“No, but something tells me, you don’t know the affect you have on me either.”

Kara was about to turn and walk away, but Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her back. When Kara was facing her again, Lena leaned in to kiss the blond. If Kara pulled away, Lena knew she would need to take step back, but if Kara leaned in, Lena knew she still had a chance.

Kara’s lips were soft at first. Both women maintained a respectable distance. That is until Kara’s tongue hit Lena’s lips. When Lena opened her lips to grant Kara’s tongue access, Kara moved closer placing her hands on Lena’s hips. Lena wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck as she deepened the kiss.

Kara moaned at the feeling of Lena’s tongue pressing against hers. She was struggling to maintain control of her desires. Wanting to take it slow, but kissing Lena was never lite and fluffy. It was always filled with passion, passion that continued to grow with each new kiss.

“Kara,” Lena mumbled. “Kara, please.”

Kara broke the kiss when Lena begged her name. “Am I moving too fast?”

“No, but maybe we can move this someplace more comfortable?”

“Right, my bedroom? If I remember correctly, you can’t fuck me, but I can fuck you,” Kara said with a smirk.

“How can you be so innocent one second and so cocky the next?”

“You bring out both sides of me.”

“Kara Danvers, please don’t break my heart.”

“I couldn’t even if I tried,” Kara sung the lyrics before crashing her lips against Lena’s.

As the passion bloomed, Lena held on tighter, trying to guide the woman back to the couch. Kara had other plans. In one smooth motion, Kara placed her hands on Lena’s ass, encouraging the woman to jump up, then Kara caught Lena’s thighs as she wrapped her legs around the blond’s waist.

“Holy shit, Kara, that was so hot,” Lena whispered breathlessly.

“Just wait until we get into the bedroom,” Kara winked.

Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Why Ms. Danvers, what do you have in mind?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“How slow do I need to go tonight?”

“As slow or as fast as you want. Just as long as you have me. I know we should go slow and maybe after we give into our desires we will, but I can’t handle another kiss that only ends in us staring into the other’s eyes. You can have whatever you want. Please, Kara.”

Kara crashed her lips to Lena’s and made her way to the couch. She sat down in a way that allowed Lena to straddle her. The kiss deepened and Kara found herself working to take Lena’s top off. She has never been with a woman, but something tells her that Lena does not care about her sexual history, only that Kara takes her. Now.

Kara was about lift Lena’s shirt over her chest when suddenly, “Kara? Are you in there? It’s me James? We really need to talk!”

Kara looked at Lena, still holding her shirt in her hands debating if she should ignore James and keep going or stop. The former was winning until James knocked again. “Kara! The lights are on and I know you are home. Just let me in.”

“I hate my life!” Kara exclaimed.

“I can leave, Darling.”

“No! You are staying. You can stay here while he and I talk or in my bedroom. One way or the other, I am finally doing what I’ve been dreaming about since I met you.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Lena flashed a seductive smile

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Kara said with a wink.

Lena climbed off Kara. Both women stood up and straightened their clothes. Kara gave Lena a quick peck on the lips, before walking to the door. She sighed just before opening it. Knowing she was about to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name that tune! Bonus if you know what I am talking about and who sings it


	19. When the Guardian attacks the wrong person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James shows up to tell Kara the truth about Lena. An unexpected visitor tries to defuse the situation. Things get heated and physical. Maybe in the way you want, maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you wanted to see James get his ass handed to him. And quite frankly so do I. Enjoy!

James held his breath waiting for Kara to open the door. He knew what he was risking by being here. He did not care. Kara needed to know what he found out about Lena Luthor. She needed to see Lena is not who she says she is. 

The door opened and James smiled. Though the smile did not last long when he saw Lena standing in the living room.

“Seriously, Kara? What is she doing here?” James yelled.

“Why do you care?”

“Because she is the same as the rest of her family. She lies, she cheats, and she steals.”

“Who do you think you are?” Lena storms closer. “You don’t know me!”

“Then explain this!” James shoves a letter toward the two of them. “This came to CatCo later Friday. It’s for the reporter who wrote about Lena Luthor. It paints an interesting picture of her.”

“You read a letter meant me for me?” Kara took the papers from James.

“That’s not the point, Kara. Lena is a two-faced liar.”

“And you’re jealous!” Lena bellowed.

“Please, I could be with Kara if I wanted to be with her.”

“James, leave!”

“Wh-what? Kara why are you kicking me out?”

“Because I’ve told you, I don’t love you. I don’t want a future with you. And if you kept bashing Lena our friendship would be over. Now, leave before I call the cops.”

“Can’t you just read the letter?” James pleaded. Finding a way to stay.

“I’ll read it when I want to read it. Not because you have begged me to read it. I will not ask you again to leave.”

James just stared between the two women. “What did you do to her?”

“Excuse me? What are you accusing me of, Mr. Olsen?”

“James! What are you doing?” Kelly Olsen yelled at her brother.

“Kelly?”

“Yeah, I live in the building, remember?”

“Yeah, but I thought you were –”

“I came home. I got a new case and I need to pack a bag. Again, what are you doing?”

“Nothing that concerns you!” He snapped back.

“Who are you yelling at?” Kelly walked closer to the door.

“Just leave, Kelly.”

“Not until someone tells me what is happening.” Kelly replied looking into Kara’s apartment

“I’m Kara, this is Lena.”

“Lena! Oh gosh, we need to reschedule your appointment,” Kelly chimed recognizing Lena. Lena begins to blush red from embarrassment.

“Appointment?” Kara and James questioned simultaneously.

“Lena is a patient. I am a Trauma Therapist. Kara? As in Danvers? You wrote a beautiful article on Lena. Are you related to Alex Danvers?” Kelly replied trying to defuse the situation.

“Kelly, you know she is,” James stated dumbfounded.

“I know, but I don’t want her to think I am crazy or a stalker. Besides Kara has only met me once, officially. And for some reason you haven’t told me we live in the same building.”

“Okay, if you don’t mind, Lena and I were in the middle of something. And it also looks like you’ve got some things to sort out yourselves,” Kara said trying to shut the door.

“Wait, Lena is she the one?” Kelly asked. Knowing she is breaking some rules but cannot help being excited.

“Uh, yeah. I think so,” Lena blushed.

“NO!” James yelled. “Kara, please!”

“I’m sorry James. I’m choosing her.”

“She’ll hurt you!”

“No she won’t!” Kelly stated defending Lena.

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” James stammered.

“I do, James. I’ve known Lena for years. She’ll do anything to protect Kara.”

“Like she did Andrea? She’s dead because of that tramp!”

Kara had enough. She was tired of James and his whiney bullshit. Calling Lena a tramp was the final straw. She could not take it anymore. Sure James is one of her best friends, but Lena, Lena is something more and everyone around her can see it, including Alex. Hell even James’ sister knows it. Before Kara knew what was happening, her right fist made contact with James’ nose. As he stepped back in pain, Kara slammed and locked the door.

Through the door they heard Kelly laughing. “Lee, I’ll call you tomorrow. I can’t wait to unpack this at our next session. Come on ya big dummy. Let’s get some ice on that nose.”

Lena looked at Kara bewildered. Kara hit her best friend, Kara defended her every time, Kara is in pain.

“OMG, let me get you some ice for you hand!” Lena ran to the fridge.

“Yeah, I’m going to sit on the couch now,” Kara said wincing.

Lena handed her the ice, some ibuprofen, and some water. Once Kara took a sip of the water, Lena looked over her hand.

“Doesn’t look broken, but it might be swollen for a couple days. No strenuous activities until the swelling goes down. I’ll be on my way now,” Lena said standing up.

Kara’s left hand reached out for Lena. She did not want the woman to go. Even with a sore hand, Kara’s body, heart, and soul were begging her to stay.

“Lena, I am so sorry about James. He should have never said those things about you!”

“He’s right. Andrea is dead because of me; Jack is paralyzed and wants nothing to do with me. I hurt everyone I care about. That’s why I have one or two flings here or there. I can’t hurt anyone again.”

“So that’s all this is? A fling?” Kara was hurt, Lena realized once again she hurt someone she cared about.

“No, Darling. This,” Lena said motioning between them, “is real. What I feel for you is real. No one has ever made me feel the way you do.”

“Then why run?” Kara pleaded. “Give us a chance. You don’t think I’m scared? I have never been with a woman before. And I’ve only slept with two men! I have so many questions on what it is like to be with a woman.”

Kara paused and then whispered, “I almost watched some of Alex’s porn. As re-re-research.”

Lena smiled as the blushing blond. “Darling, I don’t want perfection. All I need is passion. We can figure out the sex stuff later. I promise.”

“Later as in, once we get into my bed?” Kara raised a brow.

“Why, Ms. Danvers! Are you trying to ruin my reputation that you just so bravely defended?” Lena tried to act appalled.

“Brave or not, admit it turned you on!”

Lena moved closer to Kara, leaned so her lips could touch Kara’s ears as she spoke. “Oh Darling, I was already turned on, that just got me closer to my orgasm.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she looked at Lena. The sultry look the raven-haired woman gave her caused Kara’s face to turn a bright shade of red. 

“Are you okay, Kara?”

“Yeah, I’m great. I think it’s time you thanked me for my bravery, in my room.”

Lena giggled at the goofy look on Kara’s face. “Why don’t we rest your hand tonight. Tomorrow we can figure out the thank yous.”

“So, you’re staying with me tonight?” Kara beamed.

“Yes, My Love. I’m staying.”

Kara moved her lips closer to Lena’s. She paused just before they touched. “Call me that again.”

Lena took a deep breath and whispered, “My Love.”

Kara crashed their lips together. Passion once again ignited in the room. The kiss was heated and neither wanted to stop. Kara went to cup Lena’s cheek with her right hand. Once her hand made contact with Lena’s skin, Kara pulled back and whined. “Ow, yeah. Tonight, my hand needs to rest.”

“Come on, I’ll help you get into bed.”

“Promise me when I wake up, you’ll still be here.”

“Yes, My Love. I don’t want to be anywhere else,” Lena leaned in and gently kissed Kara’s lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly wins! Lena's in love! Kara's an actual hero!


	20. Our Wants and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have an interesting night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, there is a reason I had to change the ratings. Hopefully most of you wont be too disappointed!

Kara was abruptly woken up to the motions of thrashing. Lena was flailing her arms and legs coming close to almost hitting Kara. Kara jumped out of bed and tried to calmly wake Lena up by simply saying her name.

‘Lena, Sweetie, please wake up. I think you are having a bad dream.”

Lena continued to thrash about in the bed. Eventually Kara heard Lena let out a scream.

“Andrea! No, no, no, no. Please wake up! Please! I love you, wake up!”

Kara did not know what to do. She has had plenty of her own nightmares, but usually Alex is there to wake her, but she also has not had any nightmares for months.

Kara decided to approach Lena quietly and slowly. Hoping that a gentle touch would help calm her down. Sadly, Kara was wrong. The second Kara reached out to touch Lena; Lena flailed her arm right at Kara’s face. She screamed on impact causing Lena to wake up instantly.

Kara grabbed her cheek and fell to the ground, Lena just looked around confused until she saw the blond sitting on the floor. 

“OMG, Kara, Darling, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Please say something.”

“That’s going to leave a mark!” Kara said with a chuckle. Trying to lighten the mood.

“Darling, I am so sorry. I must have been having a bad dream. Get back in bed, I’ll get you some ice. “

Kara did as she was told. Lena did not hit her too hard, but hard enough that someone will notice and knowing her luck, James will be the someone. 

“Kara, My Love, I really, truly am sorry. Please forgive me!”

“Lena, it was an accident. I’m not mad,” Kara reassured Lena. “Come back to bed.”

Lena climbed back into bed. Kara was laying on her back and Lena cuddled up on her chest. Kara wrapped her right arm around her and rubbed circles on Lena’s back. Lena rested her right hand over Kara’s heart. Each woman breathed slowly enjoying the moment. 

Without thinking, Kara kissed Lena’s forehead causing the young Luthor to tilt her head slightly and look into Kara’s blue eyes. As if second nature, Kara took her left hand and pulled Lena’s chin up. The motion forced Lena to shift her head closer to Kara’s. Once Lena was close enough, Kara kissed Lena’s lips. Lena instantly returned the kiss, but quickly took over, pushing her tongue into Kara’s mouth.

Kara did not fight Lena for control. Honestly, she did not want any control. At least not now. Kara’s body stayed still until Lena commanded her to do more. Kara wanted to see the full extent of Lena’s power. And Lena had no problem showing that power.

As the kiss intensified, Lena shifted her body to straddle Kara. Her center was placed just above Kara’s navel. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s waist, again not forcing herself unless Lena demanded it.

Lena pulled back and stared at Kara. Enjoying the moment of passion and the desire in the woman’s eyes.

“Whatever happens, no interruptions. I don’t care if the building is on fire. Kara Danvers, I will fuck you tonight.”

“Wow, so aggressive!” Kara teased. “Can’t you romance me just a little.”

“There is plenty of time for romancing. Just not tonight.”

“So needy,” Kara teased some more.

Lena noted the game that her lover was playing and decided to play along.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hands and moved them above her head. “Since you want to play games, Ms. Danvers. I have one simple rule. Your hands must remain under your head. If you move them, I will get up and go home. Understood?”

Kara looked at Lena for a moment, contemplating what was about to happen. 

“Understood?” Lena asked again with more authority. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Lena questioned.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Kara responded.

“Good girl.” Lena leaned forward and rewarded Kara with a simple kiss.

“Now, what are the rules again?”

“I cannot move my hands from under my head. If I do you will go home,” Kara recited.

“Now, before I get started, do you have any questions?”

“No, Ms. Luthor.”

“Good, now let’s begin.”

Kara adjusted her hands under head to be more comfortable. She had the goofiest grin on her face. Lena could not help but to smile at the woman.

The CEO was rumored to have slept her away around. And if Kara knew about her engagement to Jack, then Kara knew how many presumed lovers Lena had over the years. She regretted that people thought she was a ‘tramp’ like James Olsen described, but when Kara looked at her, she did not see her that way. She did not see her former lovers or mistakes. Kara only saw Lena. The way Kara looked at her, even in this moment, Lena knew no one has ever loved her like this before, especially Andrea. Being in love with someone scared Lena more than ever having someone be in love with her.

“Are you okay, Beautiful?” Kara asked with a hint of concern.

“Yes, Darling. I wanted to enjoy the moment, here, now. Just for a second longer. You are so wonderful, caring, compassionate, beautiful, innocent, charming, incredibly sexy, with a body like I have never seen. You are way too good for me Kara, but something tells me, you are everything I need in my life and more.”

“Well, not to brag, Kelly did ask you if I was the one,” Kara said with a sarcastic tone and cocky smile.

“Okay, okay. Do you want to continue with what I have planned or talk about our feelings?”

Kara moved her hands, adjusted her body just enough to pull herself up and look directly into Lena’s eyes. She stared for a moment, as if looking for all the answers in the universe, “Lena, you are the one that is too good for me. The woman I described in my article, is not the Real Lena Luthor. The real Lena Luthor is the one I am looking at right now. Your past does not define you. I am falling for you. Harder than I have fallen for anyone else.”

As Kara spoke the sweetest words anyone has ever said, she moved her left hand between them. Placing her palm directly to Lena’s skin on the side of her abdomen. Lena’s breath held in her lungs. Afraid to focus on anything other than Kara’s skin touching her skin.

“What I lack in skill, I promise I’ll make up for in passion,” Kara kissed the nape of Lena’s neck. On instinct, Lena’s left hand moved toward Kara’s hair and applied pressure to her scalp.

As Kara began to lick and suck the sensitive area on Lena’s neck, her hand pressed further up on Lena’s body, moving closer to her breast. Lena moaned. Every place that Kara touched was electrified. “Kara. Darling. I’m. The. Oh god, your hand feels so good.”

Kara smiled into Lena’s neck. She decided to bite the spot that she was in. When Lena moaned again, Kara replied, “Am I breaking the rules? Do you want me to stop?”

Lena debated her answer. Of course, she did not want Kara to stop. At the same time, she wanted to continue their game. Lena wanted to please herself on top of Kara. Then she wanted to please Kara. She wanted to teach Kara, but Lena knew Kara was right. What Kara lacked in skill she would make up for in passion.

“Lena? Do you want me to stop?” Kara said as she pulled back to look in Lena’s darkened eyes.

“If I say no, then don’t hold back. Give me everything you are feeling. If I say yes, don’t think it is because I don’t want you, but rather, I want to show you what you make me feel like. Tell me, My Love. Do you want to please me, or do you want to watch me please myself?”

Kara blushed, “Oh, wow. Wow. Um y-y-y-eah. The second one. Please. I want to watch you. Oh god, Lena. Wow, y-y-y—”

Lena pushed Kara back before she continued to ramble. “Where do your hands belong, Ms. Danvers?”

Kara did not speak. She just moved her hands under her head. She shifted her body, so Lena was straddling her above her belly button. Lena whimpered at the momentary thrust causing Kara to moan.

“We will have to remember this moment for another time,” Lena said in a low seductive voice.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena felt herself squirt a little as Kara called her Ms. Luthor. Her center was soaked, she could feel it, she has never been this wet before. Not even Andrea made her this excited. Lena stared down to Kara. “Do you know what you do to me?”

“Show me, please.” Kara squirmed to get closer to Lena’s center, but Lena stopped her.

“Ms. Danvers, please. Patience.” Lena backed down Kara’s body until her center was positioned over Kara’s. “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.”

Lena smiled before moving her hand under Kara’s waistband. She was pleased when she realized the blond was not wearing underwear. Her fingers slowly found their way to Kara’s folds. When Lena pressed against Kara’s clit, she beamed at how wet the woman was.

“Ms. Danvers, you must be enjoying yourself,” Lena said as she began to circle the woman’s clit.

When Kara did not respond, Lena pushed further down Kara’s center. The lower she moved; the wetter Kara was. Lena enjoyed the moment. She teased Kara’s entrance and when Kara finally moaned, Lena pulled away. Removing her hand completely. Kara looked like a kid who just lost their favorite toy.

Lena put her fingers in her mouth and began to suck Kara’s juices from them. “Mmm, you taste delicious.”

Kara stared at the women, her eyes begged for more, but she dared not speak unless spoken to.

“Do you want to say something, Ms. Danvers?”

“I want to taste you. Please, Ms. Luthor. Let me taste you.”

Kara surprised her. Those were not the words Lena had planned to hear. Nevertheless, she enjoyed hearing them. Only, she just was not ready to give Kara the satisfaction. Yet.

“In time, Darling, in time.”

Kara huffed in frustration and Lena decided to tease the woman some more. Lena raised her shirt over her head. She was not wearing a bra. She hates sleeping in them. And Kara surely did not mind that she was not wearing one. Here eyes focused on Lena’s pale breast. Lena could see the want in Kara’s eyes. The not to subtle lick of her lips.

Lena placed one hand on her breast and began to massage it. Kara’s eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Then Lena took her free and pushed it under Kara’s shirt. Her fingertips slightly rubbing over Kara’s abs. Once she got to Kara’s breast, she smiled realizing the blond does not wear a bra either.

“Ms. Danvers, you surprise me. No panties or bra?”

“I might have planned ahead,” she said breathlessly.

Lena let out a chuckle, “Then let me reward you.”

Kara took in a deep breath when Lena’s hand cupped one of Kara’s breast. Mimicking the same motion, she performed on her own breast. As Lena continued to squeeze, their nipples became hard. Lena decided in the moment to go back and forth between squeezing their breast and pinching their nipples.

“Oooohhhh, Lena. Wow. Is it possible to cum just from being touched like this?” Kara asked.

Lena smiled. She loved seeing the blond undone. It made her feel a new sense of power. But the confession made Lena slow her movements against Kara’s breast.

“I don’t want you to cum until, I cum. Understood?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

“Since you have been so good, why don’t I give you another reward?”

Kara looked at her with widened eyes and excitedly shook her head yes. 

Lena leaned forward, positioning her chest over Kara’s mouth, “Think you can figure out what do you on your own?”

Kara shifted her eyes to find Lena’s, “I think so. Is it okay for me to begin?”

Lena did not get to finish nodding before Kara’s tongue found her nipple. She was soft and slow at first. Looking at Lena’s face for approvals to continue, but all Lena could offer was soft little moans. That was enough for Kara to shift her head up further and take what she could of Lena’s breast. 

She did not get as much as she wanted. Lena noticed and used her hand to guide her breast to Kara’s mouth. When she did, Kara started to suck her breast harder. Her tongue moving over her nipple when and were she could. Lena began to gyrate her hips on top of Kara’s. 

Lena wanted to cum. She knew she could if she wanted too. No one has ever made her cum this fast. Not even her first time with Andrea. Not even in Lena’s own fantasies. 

Kara released Lena’s breast with a pop and looked longingly at the other one, “Sweetie, a little help?”

Lena did not speak, only assisted in giving Kara her other breast. Lena moaned again at the feeling of Kara’s hard suctions. She knew she needed to find her release soon but wanted to enjoy this moment with Kara. 

“Oh god, Kara. You have no idea what you are doing to me. I’m so wet, so ready, I need you.”

Kara released Lena’s breast, slightly out of breath, “I’ll do anything you want. Anything. Lena please.”

Lena lifted herself up. She knew in the moment she wanted Kara’s fingers inside her, but she also wanted to continue to tease, so without hesitation, Lena moved her hand under her waist band and into her panties. Her fingers were soaking before she found her own folds.

“Lena, please I want to be the one touching you. Please let me touch you.”

“Patience,” Lena said as she touched her clit with her middle finger. “Ohh, Kara, you make me so wet.”

Hearing Kara moan, Lena pushed her finger further down, pushing to entrance. Her fingers were already dripping, but she wanted to place her fingers inside herself before offering them to Kara to suck. She wanted Kara to want her more than she already did. Wanted to make her cum at the tastes of her juices.

“Lena, please, I can’t take it.”

Lena raised her body up to allow more room for her fingers. She got to her entrance and started to finger herself. She closed eyes to enjoy the moment for a little bit longer. On the verge of her own release, she pulled out and looked at Kara.

“Do you still want a taste?”

“More than again thing.”

Lena offered Kara her fingers and watched at the woman stared at the juices coating them. Before she stuck her tongue out, Kara took a second to inhale enjoying the scent of Lena.

“Mmmm,” was all Kara could muster when she began to lick Lena’s fingers.

Then Kara began to suck Lena’s fingertips. Gently at first, but slowly the sucks got harder the further down Len’s fingers she went. Kara never thought she would enjoy the taste of a woman’s center, but she did. And she wanted more.

“Lena, I want to taste more. Can I please break the rules now?”

“Yes, Kara! Whatever you want.” Lena pleaded.

“Take off your bottoms. Then sit on my face.” Kara said with power.

Lena did as she was told. Moving fast. When she was completely naked, she looked back at Kara, who also undressed. Both women just stared at each other. There was not enough light to see everything, but they both knew, the other was breathtaking.

Kara laid flat on the bed, while Lena moved to straddle her again. As she shifted up Kara’s body, Lena’s center grazed Kara’s breast. Both women let out a deep exhale.

“Are you sure this is what you want? Kara, you don’t have to. I’m not forcing you,” Lena said worried that she was rushing the reporter.

“I want this. I want you. I want to make you cum. Please, Lena. Let me do this.”

Without another word, Lena shifted her body down onto Kara’s face. Kara started slow. Sticking her tongue in between the wet folds. She moaned at how wet Lena is, causing Lena to react. Enjoying the reactions from Lena, Kara began to explore more. She licked until she found Lena’s clit. The numb was exposed and sensitive. The second the tip of Kara’s tongue touched her, she gyrated slightly. Kara continued to lick up and down on Lena’s clit. Feeling her own center become more wet. 

Suddenly, Kara took Lena’s clit into her mouth and started to suck. Gently at first gauging the reaction from the woman above. Lena placed both hands on her own breast and started to massage them. Kara’s eyes widened at the sight. 

“Oh, god, Kara. I think I might cum soon. Please let me cum soon. I promise you won’t ever regret it!”

Kara let go of Lena’s clit and found her way to Lena’s entrance. She teased her tongue at the opening. Lena started to gyrate faster against Kara’s face. Kara loved the feeling of Lena’s wet center coating her face. She squeezed her legs together hoping to feel her own release, but all it did was take away some of the pressure. 

Lena continued to ride her. Kara’s fingertips dug into Lena’s thighs to indicate she wanted Lena’s release. Wanted all of the woman above her. Lena continued to grind and rub her breast.

“Oh, Kara. I’m cumming. I’m cummi—”

Suddenly, Kara felt Lena’s release. The languished in the moment. Moaned that the overflow of tasted. Lena continued to moan Kara’s name as she slow stopped gyrating her hips. Kara shifted her tongue to Lena’s clit to ensure the woman was finished, but ready to go again if Lena needed another release.

Lena looked down and the pleased look on Kara’s face. She could not believe what just happened. No one has ever made Lena release like that. The thought made Lena want more, but she could wait. Now it was her turn to give Kara her own release. 

Lena tried to move, but Kara held her legs, “Darling, now it is time for me to satisfy you.”

“On one condition,” Kara muffled biting into Lena’s thigh.

“Mmmmmmm. Anything, My Love, anything.”

“I never got to watch you satisfy yourself.”

“I think that can be arranged. Now, kindly release me. I need to between your legs.”

Just like that Kara let go. Lena shifted off Kara. She leaned down and kissed the woman passionately. “I’ve never tasted so good before.”

“Mmmm, you taste so good. I can’t wait to taste you again.”

Lena pulled back from the kiss. She did not want to stop, but there were other parts of Kara’s body that needed her. She kissed her way to Kara’s breast. Slowly she began to lick one, while massaging the other. When Kara’s hand found its way to the back of Lena’s head, she pushed it down harder. Demanding that Lena take the whole thing in her mouth. 

Luckily for Kara, Lena aims to please. As Lena sucked Kara’s nipple into her mouth, she squeezed the other one harder. Lena’s tongue pressed to Kara’s nipple. Slowly she started to release the breast and began to nibble and suck Kara’s nipple.

“Oh, Lena. I want you so badly. Please, Please take what you want and make me cum already.”

At the begging woman, Lena moved to tease Kara’s other breast. Wanting to feel that nipple against her tongue. 

Kara was not impressed and tried use her hands to force Lena down, “Baby, please. I can’t take it. Just let me cum, I promise can take all of me again. Just let me cum right now.”

Lena decided to hold Kara to that offer. Knowing just when and where she plans on taking the blond again. She began to move lower. Kissing and nipping where she can. 

When Lena was between Kara’s legs, she could see the juices glistening. The aroma caught her off guard, a sweet savory smell. One Lena never wanted to forget.

When Kara opened her legs more, Lena looked up and saw blue eyes begging her. Pleading her to finally give Kara what she wants. Before Kara could open her mouth, Lena plunged in. She immediately found Kara’s clit. She moved her tongue in circles at first. Gently. With each new moan, Lena, applied more pressure. Kara’s hands soon found the back of Lena’s head and she pulled Lena closer.

Lena smiled into the moment, knowing Kara would release soon. Lena was ready. More than ready. She wanted the whole building to hear Kara screaming her name.

Lena moved her left hand from Kara’s leg and positioned it under body. She lined to fingers up to Kara’s entrance and began to tease. Waiting to hear Kara beg for more. 

“Don’t stop!”

That’s all Lena needed. Her fingers thrusted into Kara as Lena took her clit into her mouth. Lena gently sucked the woman off. Her fingers moved inside of Kara’s center. Feeling more of Kara’s juices. Lena was intoxicated off the taste. She craved more. Craved to feel Kara cum over her. She sucked harder against the woman’s clit.

When Kara’s hands tightened and she felt Kara start to gyrate, she knew she was close to release. Lena was ready. Ready to make Kara cum, ready to cum again herself. Ready to build a future with this woman. Ready for everything. 

Kara started to tighten around Lena’s fingers as Lena started to thrust in and out. When Kara was too tight, Lena stayed inside and shifted her fingers against Kara’s g-spot.

“Ohhhhhhh, Lennnnnnnnaaaa,” Was all Kara could say as she finally released onto Lena’s fingers.

Lena cleaned up what she could but wanted to savor every taste. She loved how good Kara tasted, how good she felt, how good she sounded. She looked up at the woman and smiled. Knowing Kara was happy and satisfied. 

When Lena finished helping Kara ride out her release, Lena shifted up and offered Kara her fingers. 

“I want you to know what you taste like,” Lena said with lust filled eyes.

“Mmmmm,” Kara hummed as Lena’s fingers touched her tongue.

“Darling, that was amazing. I’ve never felt this fulfilled.”

“Really?” Kara beamed.

“Yes really.”

“Are you too tired to go again?”

“Will you eat me out some more?”

“Oh, I’ll do that and then some,” Kara smirked.

Lena positioned herself back on top of Kara. This time she placed her thigh between Kara’s legs. Feeling the reported wet center immediately.

Let’s not waste anymore time. Just like that Lena crashed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Did you enjoy it as much as Kara? Because I don't I can walk yet!


	21. The way she makes me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is convinced Lena is falling in love and it is about time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA. I haven't been feeling super great this weekend. Anyway - I hope you enjoy.

Lena stood on the balcony at L-Corp. With her eyes closed and her head tilted up, she tried to absorb as much of the sun as possible. A sigh escaped her lips thinking about the weekend. The news with Kara’s mother, the memory of the woman and Kara’s Aunt Astra, James’ multiple outbursts, Alex and Maggie. Lena knew this amount of drama would send anyone running, but when she thought about Kara, she smiled. She knew she was falling incredible fast, but she could not stop it, did not want to stop it, because Kara was falling for her too. 

Lena let her mind wander to the special moments she had shared with Kara. The intensity in which they stared at each other, how Kara’s hand had fit perfectly in hers, how easy it was to exist and not be expected to be perfect the entire time, the impact of their first kiss, the way the way their bodies felt next to each other, the way Kara’s tongue felt inside her. Lena started to drip off into a fantasy.

She placed her hands on the balcony and leaned her waist back. Her head dropped as she envisioned a blond woman on her knees. Lena was wearing a skirt and imagined the woman running her fingers up and down Lena’s legs, trying to excite the woman further. Lena spread her legs to allow the woman better access to her body. Moaning slightly at the thought of Kara’s fingers entering her body again.

“This weekend was interesting,” Sam said jolting Lena out of her fantasy.

“What?” was all Lena could say.

Sam stared at her out of the corned of her eyes. She could tell Lena’s mind was somewhere else. She smiled deviously when she realized, Lena’s breathing was different. Sam had caught her in the middle of a fantasy.

“What are you out here thinking about?”

“Nothing, just the weekend.”

Sam knew every detail of Lena’s life. She knows about every person Lena had a thing with; the ones that were real, the ones that were for appearances, and the ones Lena regretted. She knew how to read Lena. And that annoyed Lena the most.

“Anything in particular?”

“Ugh, what do you want to know?” Lena responded annoyed.

“Nothing, if that is the attitude you are going to have,” Sam deadpanned.

“I’m sorry, Sam. If you must know I was thinking about Kara.”

Sam smiled, “What about her?”

“She’s perfect. Every part of her is perfect. I could not find a flaw even if I tried.”

“Are you trying?”

“Maybe?”

“Lena! Why are you trying to ruin this?!”

“I’m a Luthor. Nothing good just happens to us,” Lena stated.

“You are more than a Luthor and you know it!”

Lena was never one to be optimistic. Nothing good ever stuck in her life. Her mother, Jack, Andrea, hell even Lex went from good to bad. Lena was worried that soon things with Kara would end bad.

“Care to tell me how you feel about her?”

Lena gave a slight smile. A smile that told Sam everything. Before Lena met Kara, Sam knew two things about Lena’s love life. One, it was all fake. Other than Andrea Rojas, Lena never loved any of them. It was all show. Lena said it was because she needed to live up to the Luthor name, but Sam knows that is a lie. Lena was always destined to love someone else. Someone she had dreamed about ever since she was a little girl. And that was the second thing that Sam knew about Lena’s love life.

Lena has only talked about the dream girl on a few occasions. And it was only after she had a vivid dream (which only happened 2 or 3 times since Sam has known Lena). The woman in the dreams has no name and Lena can never see her face but can feel her touch. On the rare occasions that Lena talks about her dream lover, Sam always focus’ on Lena’s non-verbal cues; facial expressions, hand movements, and breathing. Those cues were drastically different than when she talked about her physical tangible lovers. When she talked about them, she put on a show, but there was never a show when she talked about the woman in her dreams. Until today, no one compared to the woman in dreams. 

Seeing Lena now, Sam knew. Sam knew Lena had met the one. The person who made Lena pause just to enjoy life, who mad Lena smile with a simple note, who made Lena open her eyes to the real beauty that she is. Sam knew from the moment she first heard about K.D., Lena was going to fall fast and hard. 

“So, do want to talk about it?” Sam asked breaking the silence.

Lena looked at Sam puzzled, “Talk about what?”

Sam chuckled. “Kara? The weekend? Hell, we can talk about the weather!”

“There really isn’t anything to say, Sam. I had an eventful weekend. Most of which you were present.”

“Right. So are we going to pretend you weren’t out here mentally having sex?”

Sam watched at Lena’s eyes grew wider. The brunette chuckled at her boss, “No denying it now, Boss.”

“Fine! I ran into Kate Kane last night. She apologized for the last time we were together and begged for another chance with me. So, I teased her for a bit. And now I can’t stop thinking about letting her actually fuck me again,” Lena tried to hide her sarcasm.

“HA! Like you would do that again.”

“No, I have no intentions of sleeping with Kate again. Kara Danvers on the other hand,” Lena quirked her right eyebrow up and smiled a half smile. “Well let’s just say, after last night, I plan on fucking her brains out the first chance I get.”

“Lena Kieran Luthor! I am appalled,” Sam teased.

“Appalled or impressed?”

“Impressed but let me have my theatrics for a moment.”

“Right, apologies. Please,” Lena nodded giving Sam her approval to continue.

“You barely know this woman. How dare you sleep with her so soon! I cannot believe you would go to such..” Sam paused. “Nope can’t fake it anymore. You, however, did you fake it?”

“SAMANTHA!”

“Oh, come on, one of us has to get laid,” Sam expressed.

“Okay, fine. No, surprisingly, no I did not fake it. Kara had a certain skill that I was not expecting.”

“Skill?” Sam questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. It appears that even though Kara is a reporter, her oral presentation does not lack.”

“Well, now I want all the details!”

“I’ll spare you the ‘Not Suitable for Work’ stuff. Since we are literally at work,” both women chuckled.

“Then dinner tonight? I want all the details!”

Lena winced, “I can’t. I promised Kara an actual date tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad? I think Kara is amazing. And from what I just heard, she’s even better than I imagined!”

“Sam, can I tell you a secret?”

“Can I guess first?”

Lena nodded.

“Kara is the one, isn’t she? The one you’ve dreamed about since you were a child. The one that your birth mother promised you was out there, waiting for you to find her. The one your mother showed you a picture of right before she died.”

“I think so. But what if she isn’t? What if that person never existed and I am meant to be alone? Or worse! What if I found them already and was too blind to see it?”

“Lena, I can assure you, you are meant to have a great love story! And if I am being honest, I think this is that great love story. I mean just the way Kara looks at you! The way you talk about her. There is no denying it. Kara Danvers is the one. Even if she isn’t the exact one your mother told you about.”

“She takes my breath away. I don’t even realize I’m not breathing until she touches me. Am I moving too fast?”

“There is no speed limit on love, Luthor. Just enjoy the journey,” Sam gave Lena a soothing hug.

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I know!” Sam chuckled. “Dinner this week! That’s a demand, young Lady!”

“Just set it up with Jess!”

As Sam walked out of the office, Lena retuned to desk. She smiled when she looked at her phone.

**_K:_ ** _Hi_

**_L:_ ** _Hi_

**_K:_ ** _I can’t stop thinking about you_

**_L:_ ** _Oh?_

**_K:_ ** _Yeah. Last night was incredible_

**_L:_ ** _What was so incredible about it?_

**_K:_ ** _You made it incredible, Lena Luthor_

**_K:_ ** _Don’t freak out, but…_

**_K:_ ** _I think I might be falling in love with you_

Lena’s breath caught in her throat. She knew she was feeling the same way, but was she ready to confirm that feeling? Was she ready for Kara to confirm she was feeling the same way? Lena was on the verge of a panic attack when her phone chimed again.

**_K:_ ** _I don’t expect you to feel the same way. I don’t even know what I am saying. Of course, you would never feel the same way. Lena, there is nothing that I can give you. I am not even sure if you even enjoyed what we did last night_

**_L:_ ** _My Love, last night was perfect_

**_K:_ ** _You don’t have to lie to me_

**_L:_ ** _I am not lying. Kara I can still feel your fingers inside me. Oh, and don’t get me started on that tongue. Where did you learn to do that?_

**_K:_ ** _I eat a lot ice cream_ _😉_

**_L:_ ** _Your mother will be here soon. Or else I would suggest we have a little fun_

**_K:_ ** _Tonight?_

**_L:_ ** _Yes Darling. Tonight_

**_L:_ ** _And Kara, I know I told you to not break my heart. But truthfully, it is already broken by so many other people. I don’t want to break yours. There is nothing easy about loving a Luthor. I would understand if decided you wanted to run_

**_K:_ ** _You might be right about loving a Luthor, but Lena I am falling for you, not your last night. And the only direction I plan on running is to find all the broken pieces and put them back together again. I mean it, Sweetie_

**_L:_ ** _You truly are, something else Kara Danvers. Falling in love with you is easy. It’s the thought of having to fall out of love with you scares me more_

**_K:_ ** _Then don’t think about falling out of love with me, Lena. I am just as scared as you are, but when you look at me, all my fears disappea_

**_Kr:_ ** _I wish I was there right now_

**_L:_ ** _Me too, Darling. I’ll see you tonight. 7pm. Want me to pick you up?_

**_K:_ ** _I can’t wait. Yes, please_

“Ms. Luthor, Mrs. Danvers is here,” Jess interrupted.

Lena turned her phone off, placed it in her purse and smiled at Jess, “Great! Tell her I will be right out.”


	22. The truth about James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns the truth about why James was being a dick about Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to drop yall a quick little quickie (not that kind of quickie. Maybe if y'all are good, I'll give you that kind of quickie ;-)). 
> 
> I have a new story in mind that I am thinking about writing. So I might start that one while I finish this one up. Not sure how many more chapters I'll write here, but there is still plenty of story left to tell.
> 
> Who did Cat send the articles too?  
> Who is sending Lena stories?  
> Will Maggie and Alex survive their drama?  
> Does Jack really hate Lena?  
> Will Lena visit the family?  
> Does Kara get to fuck Lena?
> 
> Stay tuned!

“Kara!” Winn exclaimed when he saw her walk into work.

“Hey! What’s up, Winn? How was your weekend?”

“It was interesting. Listen, can we talk in private? It’s about James.”

“Winn, no offense, I don’t want to so much as think about James.”

“It’s serious, Kara. James is in trouble. He needs us!” Winn begged.

“Do you know what James did this weekend?” Kara began to question. “Because I do. He called me drunk, begged me not to be with Lena, harassed me, stalked my apartment, and called Lena a tramp. Excuse me if I don’t want to waste my time on him right now!”

“I get it, but Kara, he needs us. Just hear what I have to say.”

“Fine. You have 2 minutes.”

“Okay, but not here.”

Winn grabs Kara’s arm and rushes her out of the building.

“Winn!”

“Look, James doesn’t know I know. But I heard him on the phone Friday night. He was yelling and threatening not to get involved. Then said something about, ‘Stay away from her. If you hurt her, I’ll kill you’,” Winn started to panic.

“Are you sure? Because James was pretty desperate this weekend. Begging me to be with him.”

“Kara, I don’t think it is so much about you than it is about Lena. I think someone is trying to get to her by pulling you apart.”

“That makes no sense, Winn. No one even knows there is anything happening between us.”

“That’s not true,” a voice said from behind them.

“James! Heyyyy Buddy! Pretend you don’t see us, okay?” Winn was freaking out.

“Lex sent the letter about Andrea. He is trying to ruin her. He can’t take L-Corp, but he can ruin her life and drive her crazy. He threatened to hurt you and Kelly if I didn’t help. He’s just bitter Lena doesn’t want to see him right now. But his threats still scare me.”

“That doesn’t fix what you said about Lena! James, even if this is true, you were a real dick!”

“Wh-wh-whoa! Language Kara!” Winn interrupted. 

“No, she’s right. I deserved to be punched. I don’t think you should be with Lena. But I also know you shouldn’t be with me either. I just don’t know what to do. He’s threatening my family. Kar, I can’t lose you or Kelly!”

“Did you tell her?”

“Yeah, after she gave me the third degree and told me all about how you are destined to be with Lena.”

“Destined?” Kara smiled.

“Yeah, apparently, Lena’s mother told her stories about a little girl from Siberia. She had a pretty hard life but was still so pure and whole. Every year on Lena’s birthday she gets a new story about the little girl. Kelly isn’t sure why, but they think you are the girl in the stories.”

“Stories? What kind of stories?” Kara questioned.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Lena. But Kara, Lex is serious. He will hurt you. Please be careful.”

“I can’t lose her though. James, I am falling in love with her. I have never felt this way about anyone. When she touches me, my whole world comes to life. How am I supposed to just walk away from that?”

Winn and James just looked at Kara for a moment. Both contemplating what to say. Of course, James knew she was falling for Lena. He hated to admit it and definitely did not want watch Kara slip away, but she was right, how is she supposed to walk away. 

“Then we need to tell Alex and Maggie what is going on. And you might want to tell Lena.”

“Right, and I need to tell Eliza.”

“Eliza?” James and Winn questioned. 

“Oh yeah, you weren’t at dinner,” Kara stalled. “Okay real quick recap. Apparently, my Aunt Astra is alive, Eliza is her best friend, Eliza and Astra met Lena once, and Eliza is in the CIA.”

Both men blinked for a moment. Stunned by the recent news Kara just delivered. Before either one could say a thing, Kara’s phone rang.

“Hey Eve! Crap! I’m on my way to see her!” Kara hangs up the phone. “Sorry to run, boys. Ms. Grant wants to see me before I interview Maxwell Devil, I mean Lorde.”

“That was lame Kara even for you,” Winn deadpanned.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll call you guys later. James, don’t worry, we will figure it all out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I still don't like James..


	23. Oh the things we need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks for Maggie's help with protecting James. Soon the team realizes there is more to Lex's scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! Here is another chapter! Hope yall enjoy. I'll try to get another Chapter out over the weekend!

Maggie jolted awake at the sound of her phone ringing. Before she could figure out where she was, the ringing stopped. Maggie looked around and notice Alex was not in the bed with her.

“Alex?” Maggie yelled into the bathroom.

Silence. 

_That’s weird._ She thought as she looked at her phone and noticed the missed call from Alex.

Maggie unlocked her phone and started to call Alex back when she noticed she a several missed calls and texts messaged.

“Holy shit!” She shouted. “It’s 11:30, I am so fucking late for work.”

Maggie jumped up, put her phone on speaker and rushed to get dressed.

“Maggie?” Alex asked.

“Hey, Babe. Where are you? I just overslept.”

“We got a case last night. Someone went missing from their residence in Smallville. Remember?”

“Shit, yeah, now I do. Listen, I am running late, be safe okay?”

“Yeah, I always am,” Alex deadpanned.

“Love you!”

“Do you?” Alex retorted.

“Seriously? You want to do this now? While I am running late for work and you are on a case with you ex?” Maggie snapped back.

“We did not date. I have told you that a thousand times!”

“Right, you only fucked her.” Maggie almost hung up before Alex got another word in.

“At least she talks to me about what is going on. Call Kara. She needs your help.” Before Maggie replied, Alex hung up.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, right?” Maggie said openly while calling Kara.

“Maggie! I can’t talk long. I am on my way to meet Sir Douche Canoe,” Kara snorted at the name.

“Hurry up, Kara. I am not in the mood.”

“James is being threatened. Something about breaking up me and Lena. Can you—“

“You and Lena?” the detective interrupted.

“Yes, do you remember last night?”

“Not really,” Maggie winced. 

“What happened?”

“Alex and I got into another fight, I drank again, and she left for a case.”

“Maggie? Do you still love Alex?”

Maggie bit her tongue. How could anyone ask her this question. Maybe someone should ask Alex if she loves her.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit, Little Danvers. Do you want my help or not?” Maggie snapped.

“Yes, can you meet us this afternoon? Noonan’s at 3pm!”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be-“

“Thanks, gotta go!” Kara interrupted. 

“Fucking Danvers women.” Maggie stammered under her breath.

* * *

An hour later Maggie was at the station looking over some cold case files. She just finished a case last week and a new one had not crossed her desk yet. Chief J’onn J’onzz had Maggie looking over the files to see if anything was missed. 

“Sawyer! Get in here,” the chief yelled.

Maggie rushed into the office, “Whatcha got for me?”

“Why is Alex asking me if you are sober right now?”

“For fuck’s sakes. Just ignore her.”

“Maggie?”

“Fine! You might want to get comfortable. We might be here for a minute.”

Chief J’onzz nodded his head as Maggie took a opposite his desk. 

“Alex and I got into a huge fight this weekend. I might have gone off the deep end.”

Maggie stalled for a minute trying to figure out where to start. J’onn knows a lot about Maggie. He’s the reason she’s a cop. They met just after Maggie turned 18. She had gotten into a fight with her Tia and end up getting wasted. J’onn was the one who arrested her. She never got charged but spent the night in jail. 

“We’ve been fighting a lot. Everyday we have a new fight. Before we were fighting about having kids. Now we are fight about past relationships. This weekend her sister mentioned Maxwell Lorde and I lost it. I broke some glass stormed out and got wasted. When we finally talked, our emotions were still very raw. But then she got a call about a case. One that they needed to head out for right away and that required the entire team. Including someone from the Academy that Alex apparently had a crush on. I have never been jealous before, but now? Everything makes me jealous. What if I lose her?”

“Mags, you are going to lose her if you don’t get your head out of your ass and talked to her. Why does all of this really bother you?” J’onn pried.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I love her, and I feel like she doesn’t love me? Or maybe she does love me, and I don’t love her?”

“Well maybe that is where you need to start. Figuring out if you are still in love with her.”

Maggie was silent for minute. She was contemplating what the J’onn was telling her. He was right, she needs to figure out how she feels, but that means she needs space from Alex. They moved so fast and living together was a horrible idea. Well now it feels horrible.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I’ve got to meet Kara. Do you mind if I call it day?”

“Take the rest of the week. We don’t need you here.”

“Thanks! You always know what to say,” Maggie said before walking out. 

* * *

Maggie walked into Noonan’s and spotted Kara, James and Winn. She took a deep breath before walking their way. She did not have time for this but knew she would never forgive herself if something happened to Kara.

“What’s up guys?” Maggie stated openly.

“Good you are here!” Kara exclaimed. “So let’s get to the point. As you know, Lena and I are getting closer and it would appear someone does not want that to happen. After my article was released, James got this in the mail,” Kara pushed Maggie a letter.

“Who is it from?” Maggie examined it.

“Lex,” James whispered. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Maggie whispered shouted.

“We are not,” Winn stated.

“This was a letter he wanted me to give to Kara. He asked me to pretend it came from someone else. It opens up about a Lena secret,” James informed the detective.

“Kara, do you know anything about this?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, some of it. Lena and I are still getting to know one another,” Kara’s voice grew softer. “Mags, I can’t lose her!”

“Is that a possibility?”

“Yeah,” James answered. “Lex threatened my sister and Kara if I didn’t help him break Lena and Kara up.”

“Your sister? Kelly, right? She’s on Alex’s team.”

“Maggie now is not the time,” Kara stated.

“I know Little Danvers. I am trying to weigh how safe is Alex right now since they went to Smallville.”

“Smallville?” James questioned.

“Yeah, why?” Maggie asked with suspension. 

“Jack is in Smallville,” James looked at Kara.

“Who?” Maggie asked.

“He was a friend of Lena’s. The mysterious letter James got it about him,” Kara informed her.

“We need to call Alex!” Maggie firmly stated.

“You call Alex, I am going to call Lena.”

Both women started dialing their partner’s number.

“Shit, Alex keeps going to voicemail,” Maggie looked at James. “James call Kelly.”

“So, is Kelly’s phone.”

“Uh guys, permission to freak out?” Winn asked.

“Lena! I need to see you ASAP. Where are you?” Kara was trying not to alarm the raven-haired woman.

“Right with Eliza. Perfect. Stay there. We are coming to you,” Kara hung up the phone. “I really hope this is just a coincidence.”

“If Lex Luthor is involved, nothing is a coincidence,” James said as they walked out of Noonan’s to find Lena and Eliza.


	24. How our worlds collided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Lena have lunch. Lena learns about the mystery girl in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Christmas/Friday! I can't believe 2020 will be ending soon!
> 
> What are you hoping will be different next year?

Lena decided to take Eliza to one of her favorite restaurants. It has a small, hole in the wall vibe on the outside, but on the inside, it was truly breathtaking.

“Lena, you did not have to bring me to such a fancy place,” Eliza stated after being seated.

“Nonsense!” Lena exclaimed. “This is my one of favorite restaurants. The chef is an old friend.”

“Still, you do not need to impress me.”

“Yes, I know. But like I said, it is one of my favorite places. The calamari is heavenly and the steak is to die for. Trust me, you will be thanking me.”

“Well then calamari and steak it is,” Eliza beamed.

After they had placed their orders, the chef came out for a quick hello. Eliza and Lena talked about their favorite science theories and which great mind inspired their love of science. 

“Lena, how can something like String Theory intrigue a seven year old girl?” Eliza questioned.

“What can I say, I like a challenge,” Lena chuckled. “Anyway, what do you think about the food?”

“You are right! The steak is to die for. I must come here again. There are so many other things I want to try.”

“I would love to bring you here the next time you are in town. Of course, Kara too. Then again, she would eat the entire menu, wouldn’t she?” Lena chuckled.

“Yes, she would,” Eliza hesitated for a moment. “Speaking of Kara. How has seen been doing?”

“I don’t follow.”

“I mean, I dropped a huge bomb, at an extremely inappropriate moment, and Kara likes to hide her feelings. We did talk some last night at dinner, but there was more to the story. Things that I did not get the chance to share with her,” Eliza paused. “I am just worried about her.”

“Well, I’m not sure I am the right person to ask. Considering I just met Kara and all.”

“Do you really believe that Lena?”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked with confusion. 

“The letters. About a young girl.” Eliza simply stated.

“How do you know about that?” Lena started to get a little afraid.

“Lena, I am about to tell you something that may be hard to understand at first. Just promise me, you’ll listen until the end.”

Lena stared at Eliza. Searching her face for answers to questions she is not sure she wants the answers too. Or even to questions she does not know she needs to ask.

“You met me when you were just a teenager. Astra and I came to your father for help. To escape. At first, he refused, until he saw you hiding behind closet door. Do you remember that night?”

Lena nodded.

“Well I met you when you were just a tiny little girl. I think about 3. Kara was almost 4 maybe 5. Jeremiah and I had been on assignment in Ireland. We were asked to work at a small science firm owned by Lionel Luthor. He was there from time to time, but we mostly worked with a young woman named Olivia. She was brilliant.”

“You knew my mother?” Lena held tears in her eyes.

“Yes, I did. She was incredible. You favor her in so many ways. From your looks, to your brilliance, even your heart. Olivia would be so proud of you.”

Eliza paused gathering her thoughts. Lena simply stared, waiting for the older woman to continue.

“Lionel was working with the American government on something that could change the way we think about illness and disease. So many soldiers would go to war and come back sick. All he wanted to do was help. Your father used to be a very kind man. He was always doting on you and your mother. He loved her. There was no denying it. And she loved him. They suffered so much because of Lillian. And in the end, so did you.”

Even in a room full of people, silence filled the air.

“One day, I received a call from headquarters. The Siberian government was terrorizing local refugee camps in Kaznia. At the time we didn’t know Kara’s uncle Non was behind the attacks. He was trying to find Kara and her family. After Jeremiah and I escaped our assignment in Siberia, we spent a couple months helping in the refugee camps. As did Astra and Non. None of us really trusted Non but none of us could quite figure out why. Alura and I kept our concerns to ourselves because of Astra.”

Eliza lowered her head and took a moment to gather her emotions. She missed Alura. She missed Olivia. This job costed her so much pain. 

“You don’t have to continue. I understand if you want to stop,” Lena lied. She wanted to hear about her mother. Craved for stories about her.

“That’s kind Lena, but I just need a moment,” Eliza took a sip of her water.

“Can I ask, why was Non after everyone?”

“To put it simply, they helped us escape. We were vital to the Siberians. Without us, they would be pushed back weeks. Maybe even months. With the Siberia government looking for us and the CIA could not risk getting involved. Not to mention they were pretty upset we did not complete the mission. 

“One night while in Argo City, a woman came to our tent. Her name was Isabel Nal. She was something of a dreamer. She told us about her latest dream. There was a man reeking death and destruction among the camps. She couldn’t see a face, but she knew it meant trouble. Alex was almost a year old and Jeremiah and I decided we couldn’t stay any longer. We planned our escape at once. Begging Alura and Astra to follow us. Neither could leave. Astra did not want to leave Non, she was so in love with him. Alura couldn’t leave her sister, again.

“Our plan was to leave as soon as possible. But we couldn’t risk Non finding out. Even though he played the part well and most people trusted him, I still did not want him knowing our plans. So, we waited. We waited for weeks. Then finally Non returned to Siberia. Promising not to tell them where we are. Astra was supposed to go as well. But asked to stay to see the birth of Kara.

“We left 3 weeks before Kara was born. Astra sent this picture of the two of them,” She showed Lena the photo. Her heart instantly dropped at the sight of a baby Kara.

“Eventually the CIA extracted us and gave us a slap on the wrist. We were too valuable as scientist for them to get rid of us. We worked different assignments until we got the call about Lionel’s project. Someone on his team found ways to sabotage his work. He needed help figuring out who. That’s how we were assigned.

“When we first arrived, we did not bring Alex with us. Alex usually stayed with our parents when we had long assignments like this. But when we met you, we decided to have her stay for a few weeks. Not long after Alex arrived, we got word about Astra and Alura.

“Eventually Non started attacking camps. This was how the Siberian government extracted revenge on those who left. Non, however, had a different motive. Kara’s family. Of course, Non was still playing the part of ally, so no one knew he was behind the attacks. From what Astra has learned over time, Non hated her sister’s family. He felt they changed Astra. Made her weak, when really Astra didn’t want to pretend anymore. She was tired of the corruption. She wanted to be a part of the change, but soon realized it would never change.

“The CIA owed them a favor for protecting us. So, with Lionel’s permission and increased security, they came to Ireland. Kara’s father had proven to be quite the help in the lab, while Alura helped to investigate the mole, and Kara played with you and Alex.”

Lena gasped at the realization that Kara was the girl she had always dreamed about. But those were not just dreams, but rather memories.

“You and Kara were inseparable. You played together, ate together, bathed together, even slept in the same bed. Any time we tried to separate the two of you, you would both scream and cry until you were reunited. 

“When we found the mole six months later, it destroyed all of us to separate you from the other. We begged Lionel to let them stay, but without the CIA protections, it was too dangerous. That’s when we decided to tell you stories about the other. When your mother died, Alura would send you letters about Kara and her recent journeys. Never giving away too much, in case someone kept looking for them. Astra took over sending stories when Alura died. Stories she heard from a mutual friend.”

“Eliza? How long after you left did my mother die?” Lena quietly asked.

“A few weeks.”

Tears filled Lena’s eyes. Memories of her mother had been fading for years. Knowing that someone else could have been there to save broken Lena. 

“Do you know what happened?”

“She drowned trying to save me,” Lena deadpanned.

“Yes, she did. Except, you were both supposed to drown. It was Lillian’s plan to kill both of you, but you made it to shore.”

“Excuse me?”

“Lionel had just left to come back to Smallville. You and your mother were playing in the lake. Lillian had paid a hit man to kill you both. It took years for Lionel to learn the truth, but by then it was too late. He was dying and you were almost 18.”

Silence filled the air before Lena finally spoke again.

“What happened to Kara and her family?”

“They traveled a bit to different camps, providing any aid they could. In exchange they were granted anonymity. When Kara was about nine, they returned to Argo City. Kara remembers moving around a lot, but she has had so much trauma that she tries to block it out. Non had given up on finding them. Thinking they died in one of his attacks. At least that is what Astra led him to believe. Eventually he heard about their return but neglected to tell Astra. He plotted his revenge. He used Astra to get to them.”

“How did you learn Non was behind the attacks?”

“Kara. She had heard stories about him from some of the locals. She knew who he was in pictures, but assumed he was dead. Astra never talked about him in her letters she sent Kara.

“A couple weeks after Kara’s family settled in Argo City, Astra applied for vacation. Telling Non she needed a week to herself. The anniversary of her family’s death was close, and it was always a difficult time for her. When it was approved, she made her journey to Argo City. What she didn’t know was that Non was following her. He learned she had lied about their deaths and wanted to her pay for her betrayal.

“He found a way into the camp, where he had men stationed. Kara was playing in the fields when she saw people she did not know going into restricted areas. She followed them and spied on what was happening. When she saw Non she ran.”

“What is it with her and danger?”

“I’m sorry?” Eliza quizzed Lena.

“Kara likes to play the protector, so I’ve learned. She recently punched James Olsen to order to defend my honor.”

“Well, that does sound like her. Although punching James is out of character.”

“Eliza?”

“Alex told me about how Kara’s father died. Astra working for my family. I feel ashamed I don’t ever remember seeing her.”

“Well that was a part of the plan. You were never supposed to see them again. At least not until you were older. That was Lionel’s condition. When you were home from boarding school, Astra would be on leave.”

“So why did you return years later?”

“To fake Astra’s death. To beg Lionel for protection and some money. Non eventually found the three of them in Midvale. He devised a plan to kill them once and for all. When Alura died in a car crash, Kara ran until she found Astra and told her what happened. That is when Astra. Learning about Alura’s death and the attempt on Kara, she lost it. She found Non and eventually killed him. Given his influence, others would eventually come after her and try to kill him in order to avenge his death.”

“Then why did she go into hiding and not take Kara?”

“Kara was traumatized. She needed stability. The CIA agreed. They wiped her from existence. And no one knew about Clark. The plan was for him to adopt her, but he realized he was in over his head. That’s when we stepped up. The CIA decided that Jeremiah and I could split missions or work in a secret lab. Astra did not want to live constantly on the run. She was also afraid of what the Siberian government would do if they found them. That’s why we went to Lionel. No government ties.”

“But how did I keep getting letters?”

“Your father knew how happy they made you. With his help, we devised a plan. Astra would send the letters to an old college friend of his, she would open the letters, and readdress them to you.”

“Who?”

“Cat Grant.”

“What? This doesn’t add up. I don’t even know her!”

“That’s the whole idea. Your father trusted her. And over time, Cat became good friends with Astra. Keeping her in the loop on both your life and Kara’s. Since I couldn’t talk to her. I couldn’t even know where she was.”

Before either could continue, Lena’s phone rang.

“I’m so sorry. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. I’m going to head to the restroom.”

As Eliza walked away, Lena was surprised to see Kara was calling. 

When Eliza returned Lena had just hung up the phone. 

“Is everything okay?”

“You should probably call Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wanna drink some scotch with Lena? Because damn that's a lot to process.


	25. We all need favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the group start to put more puzzle pieces together as they all plan to head to Smallville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - I'm not really sure how much you all really like this story. However, thank you to everyone who keeps coming back. This is not at all how I planned my first story to go. And it most certainly is not going to be my last story!

By the time Kara and the rest of the group got to the restaurant, Eliza had tried to call and text Alex several times. She even went so far as to call their Unit Chief, Joe West, to make sure she was okay, but he was not answering either.

“Eliza, Lena!” Kara shouted

“Kara, I can’t reach her, I keep trying. No one is answering.”

“Have you tried to call Joe?” Kara asked.

“Yes, nothing.” Eliza responded trying to contain her nerves.

“Eliza, we are going to find her. I promise,” Maggie insisted.

“What do you need from me?” Lena asked getting Kara’s attention.

“Want to go on a road trip?” Kara responded trying to lighten the mood. 

“To Smallville?”

“More like prison.”

“You think my family has something to do with this?”

“James? Care to explain?” Kara looked at him.

“Lena, I-“

“Ms. Luthor.”

“What?”

“You are not my friend. You can call me Ms. Luthor.” Lena responded sternly.

“Seriously? Alex and my sister are in danger because of your brother and you choose now to be a fucking bitch?”

“Whoa!” Kara and Maggie stepped in between the two. “You can watch how you talk to people.”

“Fine,” James said with gritted teeth. “Ms. Luthor. Lex sent me this. He threatened my sister if I did not comply with his wishes.”

Lena looked the letter over. Memorizing every word, studying ever inch. 

“There is a letter from Jack? Where is it?” She questioned, not looking at James. 

“My apartment,” Kara answered.

“Right. Then let’s go read it shall we?” Lena said while gathering her things.

“Are you kidding me? People could be in danger and you want to read another fucking letter?” James shouted.

“Contrary to what you believe about me, Mr. Olsen, I already have an idea of where my brother could be. And if you knew anything, you would know Jack is paralyzed. While he does hate me for my past transgressions, I assure you, he does not care enough about me to write a fucking letter. I want to look at the handwriting.”

“Damn, Kara, she’s pretty hot when she’s feisty,” Maggie commended.

“I know,” Kara said biting her lower lip.

“A-hem,” Eliza cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her.

“Right, my apartment, then prison,” Kara recapped.

“We’ll go to the precinct. I’ll loop J’onn in on what is happening. Eliza, can you call the CIA?”

“Maggie, dear, it’s already done. They are looking into it. I am getting ready to leave here and head to Smallville once I get a flight,” Eliza responded.

“You can take my plane. In fact, give us an hour. If I am right, Kara and I won’t need to visit the prison. I can call the Warden while in flight. Does that work?”

Before separating, they all agreed on their plan. Do not let anyone else know unless they need to know, be quick but careful, and don’t let grudges get in the way. James did not want to agree to that term, but unfortunately, he did not have a choice.

* * *

Back at Kara’s apartment, Lena read over the note that Jack supposedly sent. She studied the handwriting, words that were written, phrases, anything that could help.

“Mother,” she whispered.

Kara appeared from the bedroom. “Did you say something?”

“It would appear my mother wrote this letter. I can’t mistake her handwriting. I cannot believe they would go to such depths to ruin me. However, Jack is involved. There are details about me, only Jack would know.”

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s back trying to rub calming circles. Lena pushed the woman away.

“Please do not touch me,” she stated with aggression.

“I’m sorry,” Kara responded holding back her emotions. “It will not happen again.”

Before Lena could respond, Kara had a bag in hand. “Let’s head to your place. Everyone will be there soon.”

“Kara, wait,” Lena reached out, but Kara pulled away.

“I’m respecting you, please respect me.”

“Yes, of course, Ms. Danvers. Shall we?” Lena motioned to the door fighting back her tears.

Of course, she would ruin her chances with Kara on her own. If Lex was patient, he would not have needed to go to such lengths, but this is Lex Luthor. He is a psychopath.

Kara sat as far from Lena as possible in the car. This distance driving them both insane. Neither would move or say a word. Until finally it became unbearable.

“Kara.”

“Lena.”

Both smiled at the fact that they spoke at the same time. Lena reached her hand for Kara’s thigh, while Kara moved closer.

“I’m sorry, Darling. I should not have snapped at you. You were only trying to console me. Please forgive me?” Lena was rubbing small circles on Kara’s thigh.

“I get it. I should not have touched you. I’m sorry, Lena.”

“Please never apologize for touching me. If I am being completely honest, Kara, I don’t ever want there to be a moment when you aren’t touching me.”

Lena moved her hand from Kara’s thigh, instantly regretting the decision. She shifted to look at Kara in the eyes. Those ocean blue eyes that simply take her breath away.

They stared for a moment before Lena started to lean forward. Not wasting another minute to feel Kara’s lips against hers. As soon as her lips brushed against Kara’s, the car stopped.

“We have arrived, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you, Mr. Diggle. Please wait here while I gather my things as well as my other guest.”

Before Lena turned away, Kara grabbed her neck and pulled their lips together. The moment left both women breathless and pinning for more.

“Promise me, when this is all over, I get to have you again," Lena whispered

“I promise, Sweetheart. When this is all over, you can have me whenever and wherever you want,” Kara kissed the CEO one more time before getting out of the car.

* * *

Once in the air, Lena made a call to Iron Heights.

“Yes, Quentin, I completely understand your frustrations. However, I do not think you understand my position here. If I find out my brother and mother have escaped either one of your prisons, they will be the last of your concerns. Now stop fucking with me and tell me what I already know!”

“Thank you. Was that so hard to do?” Lena smirked at her small victory.

“Oh, before we hang up, please send your daughters my love. I sure hope they remember our night together,” Lena hung up the phone.

“Do you even know his daughters?” Maggie asked.

“Well, yes and no. I met them briefly at a gala in Star City. Oliver was off canoodling Laurel while Sara was caught playing in the closet, if you know what I mean,” Lena smirked.

“Sara Lance is gay?” Maggie responded.

“Well she’s bi. When I caught them, they all begged me to keep quiet. Except I wasn’t the only one who caught them. In a desperate attempt, Oliver grabbed me for a kiss while a photographer snapped a photo. Because of his recklessness, I had to now provide all of them a cover. I was pretending to be with Oliver, while Laurel and Sara were dealing with sister troubles.”

“Why would they need your help covering that up?”

“Well, at the time, Quentin was running for Commissioner and Laurel was up for District Attorney. Oliver was the resident bad boy that Laurel had to dump but couldn’t keep away from. The Mayor at the time was a raging homophobe. The family couldn’t afford such scandals and I needed to have insurance for the future.”

“Did you just cash in on that?”

“Oh, heavens no. I wouldn’t waste a favor on my brother. Much less cash in on Quentin Lance. Having him steam over the fact that I might have been with his daughters is more fun.”

“Were you with them?” Kara asked quietly.

“And that’s my queue to sit with Eliza,” Maggie said walking away.

“No, I was never with. Or Oliver. I’ll admit, I have a past, but it is not as scandalous as the papers make it out to be.”

“How scandalous is it then?”

“Is this really what you want to talk about?” Lena said rubbing Kara’s leg.

“No, but I can’t help but wonder,” Kara picked at her fingers.

“Darling, look at me.”

Kara turned to meet Lena. Their eyes instantly locking. Lena felt her breath catch in her throat. Before she could say another word, Kara leaned forward and gently kissed her.

“Just promise me one thing,” Kara said the moment they pulled away. “Tell me if I’m never enough.”

“You are more than enough.”

“Not what I meant,” Kara whispered.

“Oh Darling, trust me. You were more than I expected last night. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I could barely get through the day. Waking up in your naked arms. I rushed home to shower because I knew I didn’t have enough time to be with you again, but I couldn’t take the pain.”

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

Lena leaned close and whispered in Kara’s ear, “Do you want to hear every detail about how I made myself cum this morning?”

“Y-y-y-es,” Kara stuttered.

“Ms. Luthor, we are about to land in Smallville. Please buckle your seatbelts.

“I guess that means we will have to wait,” Lena kissed Kara’s earlobe.

“Fuck me,” Kara whispered.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Danvers, that’s exactly what I plan on doing,” Lena quirked her eyebrow and smiled.


	26. The lengths that we'll go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives in Smallville and plans for the time ahead. Although things are not as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me

When the gang arrived, it was well pass midnight. Knowing there was nothing that could do at the present moment, they decided to retire and start fresh in the morning. Lena booked them into a pay by cash motel under assumed names. James and Winn were in a room, Maggie and Lena the next, and Kara roomed with Eliza. Lena thought it best to be separated from Kara, though Kara tried her best to protest.

“How do I know you will be safe?”

“Darling, I’ll be fine. I have Detective Sawyer to protect me.”

“If she lays one finger on you,” Kara trailed off.

“My Love, I assure you, I’ll be fine. If we sleep in the same room, I’m afraid we will not do much sleeping.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll do much sleeping without you. Lena please, let me stay with you,” Kara begged some more.

“Kara, she’s right. It might be better if you are separated,” James tried to intervene. “Besides, Eliza is better equipped to protect you. Unless of course you would rather stay with me?”

Maggie chimed in before anyone else could open their mouths, “Yeah, over my dead body, Olsen.”

“What does that mean?” James bit back.

“You can’t do all the shit you did and still expect Kara to let you back in. I don’t care what Lex Luthor threatened. You were out of line. And I feel sorry for you when you see Alex. You think what Kara did was bad. Dude, I might have to arrest my girlfriend. And trust me, this won’t be in the fun pretend way that I’m used to.”

“Okay, okay, okay TMI!” Winn offered. 

“Oh great, I’m sharing a room with a horndog,” Lena retorted.

“You are one to talk,” Kara interjected.

“Can we just get some rest, please?” Eliza begged.

“Yes, Ms. Danvers,” they all replied.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Lena kissed Kara gently.

“Promise?”

“Yes, My Love,” Lena offered one more kiss before Eliza interrupted.

“Lena, may I have a moment of your time?”

“Always.”

“It is Astra. Before you get mad, hear me out. She has knowledge of your home and your family. She could be useful.”

“I agree.”

“You do?” Eliza asked puzzled. 

“Yes, which is why she is on her way. Please do not tell Kara. I do not like these circumstances, but Kara deserves this. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, dear, I would. Thank you.”

“She’ll arrive in the morning. I can’t wait to see how Kara reacts.”

Eliza was about to turn to leave when Lena called back for her attention.

“Eliza, I know you said I’ve known Kara for most of my life. Does she remember anything about me?”

“Just that you remind her of Alura. You spent so many nights curled up in bed together watching Alura tell stories. One day the three of you were walking in the meadows and Alura found a gorgeous flower. Plumerias. You wanted to be so much like Alura that you never stopped picking the flower. Lena, you are so much like Olivia too. When you smile, it brightens a room. You’re laugh is infectious.”

Eliza paused planning what her next words will be. “Olivia and Alura knew from the day you girls met you would spend the rest of your lives together. None of us expected it would take over 20 years to find each other again. And you probably never would if it wasn’t for Cat.”

“I suppose I should send her flowers,” Lena smiled. “Do you think if I had married Jack and Kara had married Mike, we still would have found one another?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know. Even when I was with Andrea, I still didn’t feel,” Lena stopped to think about the word she would use next.

“Satisfied,” Kara answered from the shadows.

“Kara?”

“Am I right?”

“Yes.”

“Lena, please. I don’t want to be separated from you. And it isn’t about protection. The thought of waking up and not seeing you terrifies me.”

“Kara, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m afraid you’ll see how weak I truly am,” Lena sobbed.

“You are anything but weak.”

“But I am weak. Kara, Andrea is dead because I am weak. Jack hates me because I am weak. My mother is dead because I am weak. I can’t stand to think of what my weakness would do to you. Please just stay with Eliza.”

“Only if you and Maggie stay with us.”

“Kara that is absurd.”

“Too bad you don’t have a choice Luthor,” Maggie said walking past the women to her new room. “Oh, and don’t you dare think about sleeping together.”

Both women chuckled.

“Kiss me,” Kara demanded.

The moment Lena’s lips touched Kara’s lips; all their fears melted away. It did not matter what others made them feel, what mattered is how they made the other feel. 

Lurking from the corner James saw the moment the women shared and felt his heart shatter. His phone vibrated in his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Luthor. All is going according to plan. Is my sister still alive? Good. I’ll report again tomorrow.”

* * *

The room was dark and cold. The floors were hard and even colder. Alex could barely open her eyes, but her ears were on high alert. She does not know how long they have been out of it. Nor does she hear anyone else’s voice.

“Kelly? Joe?” she whispered softly.

“Who is it? Who is there?” a voice called.

“My name is SSA Alex Danvers. I am with the FBI. Can I know your name?”

“J-j-j-ack. Jack Spheer.”

“Are you hurt?” Alex asked.

“No, but I am also paralyzed from my neck down. So, I’m not sure.”

“Do you know how long you have been here?”

“A week, maybe 2 two. I can’t remember,” Jack said with a tremble in his voice.

“Al-Alex, are you there?” a female voice appeared.

“Kelly?”

“Oh thank God. Where are we?”

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember is a farmhouse.”

“Hello?” Jack said into the air.

“Who is that?” Kelly retorted.

“His name is Jack, Kel. I think he is the victim.” Alex answered.

“The one reported missing?”

“Yeah. Can you see anything? I can’t open my eyes. And my hands are tied.”

“I’m sure I can help you there.” A male voice whispered from behind.

“Who are you? Don’t fucking touch me,” Alex shouted.

“No worries. You aren’t the sister I want to torture anyway.”

“What do you mean ‘sister you want to torture’?” Alex asked.

“Oh, Agent Danvers, for someone so smart you are quite obtuse. Surely you recognize my voice,” the voice responded.

“I don’t have time for games.”

“Pitty. You don’t have a choice. Let me give you a hint. Your sister is currently brainwashing my sister. Oh, and Doctor Olsen, your brother is quite the double agent.”

“Lex,” both women stated at the same time.

“That is correct. Now if you’ll excuse me. I believe Mr. Olsen will be calling me for my update.”

“Don’t you dare fucking hurt my family!” Alex yelled.

“Alex. We’ve gotta get out of here,” Kelly trembled.

“I know, Kel. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has the more psycho sibling. Lena Luthor or Kate Kane?


	27. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going as anyone has planned - except for one person.

The next morning Winn woke up to an empty room. Not knowing where James had gone, he got up and started to get ready. It took him a minute to see that something was off. James’ bed appeared to be slept in, but there is no other sign that James has been in the room. 

Winn gathered his laptop and tired to track his phone. When he could not track it, he started to worry more. He looked through James’ bag and noticed it was empty. Nothing was packed. Winn started pacing not sure what do to when suddenly the door opened, and James appeared.

“Good, you’re up!” James greeted. “The girls are getting ready. I just left Kara and Eliza. Can you go check on Maggie and Lena?

“Yeah, sure.”

“You good, Man?”

“Yeah. A little nervous. You know this isn’t really my thing. I’m not sure why I am even here,” Winn admitted.

“You are one of my best friends. You are here to support me,” James faked a smile.

“Right, best friends. I’m going to go check on Maggie and Lena. I’ll be back in a bit,” Winn said as he grabbed his computer and phone.

“Okay. I’m going to get ready.”

Winn left the room and decided to go to Kara’s room. He knew Maggie and Lena stayed in there based on his latest tracking. 

Winn knocked on the door. No one answered. Terrified, Winn tried to peak through the windows. He could not see anything, but swore he heard someone mumbling. Before he could try to knock on the door again, something hit the back of his head.

Before Winn passed out, he caught a glimpse of James. “I’m sorry, Winn. I need to protect Kelly. She is all that matters right now.”

* * *

Hours had passed before James spoke to Lex again. He paced the room while Eliza, Maggie, and Winn were all passed out and tied together. Kara and Lena were tied to chairs. Each sitting across from the other. James knew he messed up. He knew Winn would forgive him. It did not matter if Eliza or Maggie did. Lena does not matter. He knew Lex’s plan for the young Luthor. She would be lucky to still be alive in the next 24 hours.

Then there was Kara. She was the only James worried about the most. If only she could see how much he loved her. How much he wanted to be with her. He almost had her, but Cat Grant intervened. Of course, she would. Cat always meddled in other people’s lives. Kara was no exception.

When James was looking out the window, Eliza started to come around. This is not the first time she has been captured, but now that she is getting older, she really hoped it would be the last. She tired to remain calm in case her attacker was in the room. She knew someone had tied them up, but she was not sure who. The last thing she remembers is James coming to the door offering them some water.

 _James._ She thought to herself.

She tried to replay every encounter she has had with James. Trying to figure out what clues she had missed. Why didn’t she put it all together? Kara choose Lena, he needed a plan B. Winn caught him, he needed a plan C. We all stayed in a room together, he needed a plan D. This is the part where she realized James was spiraling. She needs to appeal to this. There are still so many things yet to come into play. Surely, no one knows about Astra. She’ll be their saving grace.

Suddenly, there were other moans. It sounded like Kara. _Thank God. She’s okay._

“Kara?” She heard James ask.

“James? What happened?”

“You are safe. I am going to protect you,” James responded.

“Protect me?” Kara said with panic. “Why am I tied up? Oh God! Lena! Lena wake up!!”

“She can’t hear you. She was given a strong her drug than the rest.”

“The rest?” panic settled in more. “Eliza! Maggie, Winn! Please, please wake up,” she begged.

“Please stop Kara. They can’t save you. Only I can.”

“What did you do, James?”

“I needed to protect Kelly. And now I need to protect you. Why can’t you see it, Kara? Why can’t you see she’s not the for you?”

“Even if Lena’s not the one, that doesn’t mean you are the one. James what has gotten into you?”

“I watched as you dated Mike. I watched has he cheated on you time and again. Yet you kept going back. Why are they good enough, but not me?” he pleaded with tears in his eyes.

“James, I’m not going to apologize for never having feelings for you.”

“K-Kara,” Lena’s voice appeared.

“I’m here,”

“Shut up!” James yelled.

Eliza could feel Maggie coming to, but prayed James would not notice the two of them. With James’ outburst, Eliza tried to use the distraction to get lose. He used duct tape. Eliza loved when they used duct tape.

She found the needle embedded in her watch and tried to cut herself free. Her eyes barely open in order to track James. When he heard Maggie, Eliza stopped moving and closed her eyes tightly shut.

“No, no, no. Why are you waking up?!”

“James, talk to me,” Kara pleaded.

“I can’t Kara. You don’t understand.”

“Try me.”

“Lex threatened Kelly if I didn’t break you and Lena up. That’s why I called you drunk. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I didn’t want to hurt my best friend. But you wouldn’t listen.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the threats?”

“He said if you found out he’d attack Clark’s family. Please don’t hate me.”

“James, I don’t hate you.”

Eliza kept working on the tape during the entire exchange. Trying to get loose. Listening to the entire conversation. Hoping Kara can defuse the situation.

“James, if anything happens to anyone in this room,” Kara’s eyes laid upon Lena’s body, still out of it, but trying to wake up. “Where is my sister?”

“I don’t know. Lex told me that he would give me a location the second he has Lena.

Eliza finally got free. Slowly she moved her hands to release Maggie. Trying not to gain the attention of James or Kara. 

“Please James, there has to be another way. You can’t give him Lena.”

“There is no other way! Why are you willing to protect? She means nothing to you!”

“She means everything. James, she’s connected to my mother. I don’t know how, but she is. I can’t stop looking at her and not seeing her. Please don’t do this. We can figure out another way!” Kara was begging as tears streamed down her face.

“You’d risk everyone for her?”

“No. James I’ve lost everything already. I keep losing everything. My dad, my mom, Astra, Jeremiah. I’m prepared to lose everyone. Including her. Take me. Lena will never stop fighting for me. Lex can play his little game and keep Lena invested.”

“NO! I will not lose you to this fucking family!”

Eliza can see James is beyond his breaking point. She’s about to make a move, when the door flings open.

“My, my, my. Quite the mess we have here, Jimmy,” Lex sneered.

“Lena and Maggie were supposed to be in separate rooms.”

“Well it doesn’t matter. Plans change. Give me my sister, torch the room with everyone inside, and then I’ll give you your sister.”

“What? You promised you would not hurt any of them!”

“Correct, I would not hurt them. That does not mean that I cannot command you to do it for,” Lex grinned. 

“Don’t. Touch. Her,” Kara warned.

“Are you Lena’s recently toy? Well aren’t you adorable. Sorry to disappoint you, but Lena is my sister and she deserves to be with me.

Kara struggled to break free. Lex could not help but laugh at the site. 

“Please stop. It won’t do you any good.”

Lex untied Lena and lifted her over his shoulder. “You have 4 hours. I want proof the deed is done before I give you a location.”

“Yes, Mr. Luthor.”

Kara looked at James. Fire in her eyes as she tried to burn holes in his body.

“Lena! Please, wake up, please. I need you to wake up,” Kara yelled.

“Will you shut her up!” Lex snapped at James.

“Yes, Mr. Luthor.,” James said while placing duct tape over Kara’s mouth.

Eliza watched the entire exchange. She began to make her own plans. Plans on how to help James, how to save her daughters and their loved ones, how do get rid of Lex once and for all.

Little did Eliza know; Astra was in another vacant room at the same hotel. She arrived before anyone else and hid cameras in every room. She made different plans and left clues for Maggie and Lena to find. Lena had hidden a tracker in her body that only two people knew about. It's a prototype, but if successful, she have every government agency begging her for it. Astra watched the app on her burner phone come to life. Instantly realizing Maggie had turned on Lena’s tracker. 

Things were going just as she planned. Better than she planned. Including Mr. Olsen's little breakdown.

“Check,” Astra whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that coming?


	28. Out of hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex keeps trying to escape, but is interrupted when a new hostage enters the room. Kara also gets a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Well almost New Year for me!

No matter how hard Alex tried, she could not get free. The restraints on her wrist were too tight. She could feel the skin on her wrist was bruising. Hell, it might even be bleeding. Her eyes were still covered, and she was not sure if anyone else was in the room with her, Kelly, and Jack.

Both Kelly and Jack could hardly stay awake. Leaving Alex awake with just her thoughts. _How did I get here? How did we get knocked out? What were we doing before we got here? Where is Joe? Does anyone know if we are missing? Is anyone worried? Is Maggie worried?_ The thoughts kept clouding Alex’s mind as she continued to sob. Anger kept fueling her motions.

As soon as Alex tried to stand up, she heard noise. She got as quiet as possible to figure out what was happening in her surroundings. She heard footsteps. Loud, heavy footsteps. They were coming from behind her. She strained to concentrate more. Another set of footprints. Light, but high pitched, like heels. Maybe a man and a woman. As the steps got louder, she began to hear voices. It’s undeniably a man and woman. 

“Yes, Mother, I know,” the man said walking into the room.

“Lex, dear, you can’t be serious. Having Mr. Olsen catch the hotel on fire is a terrible idea.”

“It is the only way to get Lena to do what we want. If she thinks she can save her precious Kara, then it is a no brainer. She’ll do whatever we want. Now grab that chair so we can tie her up.”

_Her? Who did he bring here? Is Kara already dead? I’ll kill this son of a bitch._

“Seriously, she needs to lose some weight. Can’t have an overweight Luthor on the run with us,” Lex sneered.

“Let’s get out of here, My Son. It is terribly cold in the room and I’m afraid of what else I could catch if we stay too long.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Wait, what are you going to do about him?” Lex’s mother asked.

“Which him? Jack or James?”

“Jack.”

“Oh, that’s easy, kill him.” Lex said with a hint of satisfaction.

Alex waited until the door was closed before trying to break free again. This time, she was determined. She needed to save Kara. But first she needed to save Kelly, Jack and now Lena. _Could this get any worse?_

“Alex?” Jack whispered.

“I’m here,” Alex responded.

“Please don’t let them kill me,” he begged.

“I’ll do my best. Right now, I am tied up and can’t move. Can you see anything?”

“Just Lena. They placed her in a chair by my bed. I think you are behind me and Kelly might be by my feet. Is Kelly still alive?”

“God, I hope so.”

“Who is James?” Jack asked.

Alex scoffed. “That would be Kelly’s brother.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Jack asks a bit confused.

“I’m hoping Lena can tell us if she ever wakes up.”

_Please wake up, Luthor._

* * *

James cannot believe the predicament he is in. How the hell did he get into this mess. _Lena Luthor._ If only Cat Grant had never meddled in Kara’s life. James could be enjoying a nice date with Kara. Not first date, but a second or third where at the end of the night he could kiss the blond.

“Where did he take Lena?” Kara demanded pulling James out of his fantasy.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. She is gone now.”

“Doesn’t matter?” Kara fumed. “James if Lex hurts her or Alex, I swear I’l-“

James cut her off, “You’ll what, Kara? You know as well as I do, Lena is not worth your time. When will you see it?”

“When will you see that I don’t want to be with you? What is it with men? Can’t take no for answer. Always needs to be right. It is exhausting. First Mike and his, ‘She fell and her lips suddenly found my cock’, then Winn with his, ‘Oh, I thought you liked me?’, or my personal favorite from Maxwell, ‘What Alex doesn’t know wont hurt her’. James, I choose Lena. Now let me go. Please,” Kara kept rambling. Waiting for this exact moment.

“Kara, I would never be like them. You know me bet-“

Suddenly James fell to the ground. Knocked out by the stealth of Eliza Danvers.

“Quick, let’s get you and Winn free so we can get out of here,” Eliza rushed to Kara.

Maggie was trying to get Winn loose, when suddenly, the door to the room opened. Everyone froze not knowing who could be entering the room.

Kara’s eyes widened when she saw a dark-haired woman. Clearly, she is older than Kara could remember, but she can never forget Astra’s eyes.

“Astra,” Kara whispered.

“Hold on, Kara. I can’t get you lose if you don’t stop moving,” Eliza begged.

The second Kara was free, she sprinted into Astra’s arms unable to control her tears.

Both women held each other tightly. “I’ve missed you so much, Little One.”

“I’ve missed you too!” Kara continued to sob, afraid to let Astra go, afraid she might not actually be real. 

Eliza approached the women and joined into the embrace. Squeezing the women with all her might.

After a few moments had passed, Maggie cleared her throat. “I hate to interrupt this incredible moment, but I think it is time Alex.”

“And Lena,” Kara added.

“And Kelly,” Winn whispered.

“What do we do about James?” Kara asked.

Astra looked at her niece and smiled. “He’s coming with us.”

“No!” Kara yelled. “He is the reason we don’t know where Lena is.”

“Kara, please trust me. I know you haven’t seen me in over 10 years, but I have a plan. And that plan includes James.”

Kara hated the idea of James coming with them, but she needed to find Lena. “Fine, what’s the plan.”

Astra smiled, “Not here. Lex is smart and bugged the room.”

“Are you sure?” Eliza asked.

“Yes,” Astra responded to Eliza. “Now take Kara outside. Maggie, Winn, help me lift James and get him to our transportation. We need to move.”

Once Maggie and Winn had James in their arms, Astra swept the room to remove any evidence she was there. Included the items that Lex had planted. She walked into the bathroom and flushed everything down the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh!! So close to 500 Kudos! Not going to lie, I didn't imagine anyone would actually like more story. Thank you to everyone who keeps coming back. It really is a huge blessing. And probably what kept me sane these last few weeks.


	29. Who will save us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up to learn she isn't with Kara, but rather someone else from her past. Kara wants to help save Lena.

Lena moaned as she started to regain consciousness. Her head was pounding. She tried to raise her hands to rub her temples, but realized her hands were stuck. As she tried again, Lena quickly opened her eyes. Fear took over as she struggled to break free.

“It’s no use Luthor,” a hidden voice warned.

Lena turned her head trying to figure out where the voice came from. In front of her she saw a bed with a body, but the voice she heard was obstructed. Like it was being blocked.

“Who are you?” Lena demanded.

“Alex.”

“Where is Kara?” Lena cried. 

“I don’t know. I’ve been held captive for days. Maybe longer,” Alex’s voice replied weakly.

“Who else is here?"

“Kelly is somewhere close. Though my eyes are covered and I haven’t seen her. She’s been in and out of consciousness since we got her. On the bed is Jack. Sph-“

“Jack?” Lena interrupted.

“Hello, Love,” Jack responded.

Jack turned his face toward Lena. Their eyes met and she was filled with incredible guilty and sadness. All these years and Jack still had the same piercing eyes.

“Where are we?” Lena asked. “What have you done? Do you hate me so much that you would do-“

“No, Lena. I don’t hate you,” Jack said trying to calm the woman in front of him.

“Then why did you feel the need to tell CatCo about Andrea?” Lena knew why Jack did it. She knew this was distress, but she had to think quick. Act like Lex had the upper hand. In case he was listening.

“I didn’t have a choice, Lee.”

“Didn’t have a choice? That’s fucking rich Jack and you know it!” she yelled.

“Fine, you want the truth? I should have died. I was supposed to die. But you choose to save me first. Andrea would have been fine and not paralyzed had you saved her first,” he paused reading Lena’s face before continuing. Waiting to see how she responds.

“God, Lena, why didn’t you save your precious Andrea? Did you secretly want her dead?”

Lena’s eyes narrowed. _There she is,_ Jack thought.

“How dare you! How dare you say that to me! I was in love with her and you know it!” Lena screamed.

“I guess you saved me out of guilt,” Jack sneered back.

“I guess so.”

Silence filled the room. Lena stared at Jack. Her eyes willing to catch him on fire. Nothing happened. Of course, nothing would happen.

Minutes passed before finally was there a noise. Clapping. Lena smirked. _Hello Brother._

“Glad to see you’re awake, Sis,” Lex beamed.

“What do you want?” Lena hissed.

“Why I want the world to see who you really are. Ms. Danvers wrote an incredible piece, but we both know none of it is true.”

Lex walked behind Lena and placed his hands on her shoulder. “Tell me, does she know about Jacky here?”

“Yes,” Lena said through gritted teeth. “And Andrea.”

“I see.”

“See what?” Lena barked.

“Well I just hope she didn’t die thinking her precious Lena is saint,” Lex grinned.

“What did you do to my sister!” Alex yelled from the floor.

“God, you’re still alive?” Lex asked with disgust. “I thought for sure you would die just like the good doctor.”

“Lex, you didn’t!”

“Didn’t want? Kill Kelly Olsen? Heavens no. Well at least not intentionally. Poor Jimmy, about to kill the woman he loves and her family and friends, to save his already dead sister.”

“I’ll kill you,” Alex snapped.

“Good luck with that,” Lex teased.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I need to borrow Jack for a few moments.”

Two men entered the room and wheeled Jack away.

“Lenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Jack screamed. Lena just closed her eyes afraid to imagine what Lex has planned next.

* * *

Kara held her aunt close to her body. Sobbing with joy for something she never thought she’d experience again.

“Kara, we need to go. There is not much time. We need to save Lena. Please my darling.”

Kara pulled back from Astra, looking into her eyes. “Okay.”

The pair climbed into the van with the rest of the group. Maggie was looking at the tablet to see where Lena was taken, Eliza addressed the wounds to Winn’s head and James was tied up, blind folded, and gagged.

“What are we going to do about him?” Winn asked concerned.

“I’d vote kill him,” Maggie suggested.

“I wouldn’t stop you,” Kara said glaring at James.

“Kara, he is our friend!” Winn begged.

“Who lied to us, threatened Lena, kidnapped us, tried to murder us, and who knows what else.”

“Because of Lex Luthor! He had no choice,” Winn pleaded.

“He had a choice Winn,” Maggie stated.

“I don’t condone killing,” Eliza offered. “But they are right. James had a choice. He chose Lex over his friends. There is no going back from that.”

“No one is dying,” Astra confirmed. “At least not anyone we can save. James will answer for his actions. Legally.”

“Astra, seriously? You of all peop-“

“Me of all people what Kara?”

“You killed Non. How is that different?” Kara asked.

“Because Non wasn’t being threatened! Non enjoyed killing people, he lived for it, got off on it!”

“Okay, ew.” Kara said with disgust. “If Lena dies, I won’t be able to control myself.”

“I know. Which is why you, Winn and James are going to be held in a different location.”

“Excuse me?” Kara snapped. “And who decided that?”

“Lena. She left specific instructions. Every scenario, you are no where near Lex. I am not going to betray her trust.”

“But you can betray mine? No! I am going to Lena. Do you hear me?”

“Kara, she’s right. Lena needs to defeat Lex and she can’t win if you are there,” Maggie spoke up.

“Eliza, help me out here!” Kara said turning to her adoptive mother.

“I’m sorry dear, Lena made us promise.”

Tears filled Kara’s eyes, “What if I lose her? What if I can’t say goodbye?”

“That’s the risk, but we risk losing more if you go,” Eliza rationalized.

“Maggie?” Kara looked at her friend. “You know as well as I do if this was Alex.”

“But it is Alex. And I am trained in these situations. Kara, you aren’t. I’m sorry.”

Silence filled the van as Kara sobbed in her seat. Angry at everyone. Angry at James for doing this, angry at Winn for wanting to protect James, angry at Lex for taking Lena, and angry at Lena for this ridiculous plan to keep them apart. She has to save Lena.


	30. Plans change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex try to break free while Kara and Winn try to execute a plan from another safe house. Astra, Eliza, and Maggie prepare to storm where they believe Lena is being held. Lex is being, well Lex. Oh and James is still a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and for the short chapter. I had some serious writers block trying to write this story!

Lena waited until she was certain Lex was gone, before she started frantically searching for Kelly. She turned her head as far as she could but could not see her therapist turned friend.

“Alex, when was the last time you heard Kelly?” Lena asked with a hint of fear.

“I don’t know. It could be hours or days. Lena, I don’t even know how long we’ve been in this room.”

“How tight are your restraints?”

“Tight. And the chain around my legs are bolted to the ground. There is no way I am going to get out of this if I can’t see.”

“Well what if I can help with that?”

Alex turned to the direction she heard Lena’s voice, “I am listening.”

“Good. Ignore the crash.”

“What cra-“ Alex was interrupted by the sound of Lena knocking her chair over and falling. “What the fuck was that?”

“Nothing, not how far forward can you lean?” Lena said with a wince.

“What are you doing?!” Alex exclaimed confused by what is happening.

“Will you just lean forward!”

“Okay!” Alex did as Lena instructed.

* * *

After Eliza, Astra, and Maggie left the new safe house, Kara searched trying to find a way out. Which there was no use, Astra bolted the door to the room they were in and placed something in front of the door. They had a window, but it was reinforced with plexiglass. James was tied up and Winn was too scared of the 3 other women that he stayed in one spot. He was also tasked with trying to hack into Lena’s tracker and see if he can reprogram the system to recognize Morse code. Another reason why people will want Lena’s tracker. Assuming it works.

“How will she know if it works?” Kara asked Winn.

“I’ve explained it a dozen times. Right now, she’ll have to keep tapping at the location of the tracker. There is no way of her knowing. She’s still trying to figure that piece out.”

“Ugh, then she’ll never know if we are coming to get her! Winn, I need to be out there. I need to help save her,” Kara yelled at him.

Winn slammed the top of the laptop down and looked at Kara. “I get it. You think you love her. And before you say anything, please hear me out,” Winn said while Kara tried to protest.

“Lena is incredibly smart. The instructions that she left me are great, but they are only so realistic. And honestly, given the circumstances, I’m not going to get far from a cell phone hotspot. I can see why you care so much about her. She has done a lot of good things. If we all make it out alive, I am 1000% percent team Lena, but Kar, I’ve always been team Kara. And if she makes you happy then I want to be your best man. Well after Alex of course,” both of the friends smiled. “There is a lot of unknown variables right now, so let’s focus on one thing at a time.”

“Are saying there is a chance we can’t save her?” Kara said more concerned than before.

“Please, I’m still me. It’s just taking longer because I am also trying to track a government satellite to reroute it over where Lena’s tracker says she is at, so we have close to live footage.” Winn said smirking. “Do you really think that I would ever let you down?”

“Um, I am so confused right now,” Kara said looking dumbfounded.

“I know, Sweetie. I can tell” Winn grinned. “Also, do me a favor.”

“What?”

“Check on James. I think he might be waking up. And well, it is not going to be pretty.”

Winn was right. When James opened his eyes, he tried everything he could to break free. He began to yell at Kara and Winn demanding he be released. “Get me out of here! Kara, I need to save my sister. Lena is not worth all of this!”

“James, you don’t know her like I do!”

“You’ve barely known her 5 minutes!” James yelled back. “How is it that you are so quick to trust her, but you’ve known me for years. You even trusted Mike before you trusted me. I mean honestly Kara; you really should never be allowed to pick your friends.”

Kara opened her mouth to responded but was quickly interrupted when Winn’s fist contacted James’ jaw. Knocking James out yet again. “Ow! That’s definitely broken. Yeah, yup, so much pain.”

“Winn! Why did you do that?” Kara ran to her friend.

“I was tired of hearing him talk shit about you. I mean, I love him like a brother. It’s just, I love you more and no one should ever talk to you the way he just did. Now, come help me get your girl back.,” Winn winked at Kara.

* * *

Astra parked the van 2.5 miles away from where they believe Lena to be. While in route to the location, the 3 women went back over Lena’s plans again. Studying every single detail. Planning different scenarios incase one plan did not go as they hoped.

“Okay, by my calculations, we have just over 2 hours to execute this rescue before Lex realizes the hotel is not on fire and everyone is very much alive,” Astra stated the facts.

“Right, we’ve got guns, homemade grenades, night vision googles, vests, utility knives, handcuffs, tape, rope, flogger, mace, helmets, and so many other toys. No offense Momma D, but I think Auntie A just became my favorite grown up,” Maggie implied with a huge grin.

“None taken. She’s my favorite grown up too,” Eliza smiled at her longtime friend.

“Any last questions before we start to make moves?”

“Yeah, just one. Who gets to kill Lex?” Maggie asked tucking a gun into her ankle holster.

“Lena made it perfectly clear. No harm is to be done to Lex until she is with us,” Astra sternly reminded the younger brunette.

“I get that part, but is she killing him? I mean the psycho escaped, threatened almost everyone we love, possibly killed a shit ton of people and who knows what other sick and twisted plans he has!”

* * *

“What do you mean no one is at the Hotel? Where are they?” Lex yelled at Otis Graves, one of his useless goons.

“I-I-I-I- I w-w-w-went back t-t-t-to look and no one w-w-w-as th-th-th-there,” Otis said stuttering.

Lex stormed back to the room where he was holding Lena and Alex. Vowing to kill everyone who ruined his plans at sweet revenge.

Slamming open the door, Lex began to yell, “Where are they..” Lex paused looking around the room. Lena’s chair was knocked over, but Lena was no where to be found. Neither was Alex. Lex walked further into the room to inspect the scene. As he was about to turn around, he spotted Lena, just as Alex wrapped her chains around his neck, choking him.

“Surprise!” Lena said with a smile.

“Check,” Lex said struggling to breathe smirking as Lena’s eyes grew wide with realization that he planned for something like this to happen.


	31. Unexpected turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has heard from Lena. Trapped and still trying to get to her, Kara is starting to lose her mind. Elsewhere Sam finds an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update! So much angst! But hopefully soon I will have a reward for your patience!

Sam was losing her mind. Lena told her she would be gone 2 days, 3 days top. It’s been almost a week. People were starting to get suspicious. Agents from the FBI and CIA were asking her questions. Too many questions that she had no way of answering.

“For the last time, I have no idea what is going on. Who is Winn Schott and James Olsen?” Sam asked back. “Can someone tell me something?”

“I’ll take it from here,” a feminine voice said upon entering the room.

“Yes, Director Grant,” the agent said leaving the room.

“Director Grant?” Sam asked confused. “What do you direct?”

“I can see why you are confused. CatCo is my cover. Kara Danvers needs a lot of attention. High Profile and all,” Cat crossed the office to the balcony door. “I am going to tell you what I know. Off record. Any chance you can tell me what you know?”

Sam looked at Cat as she turned back to face her. Squinting her eyes at the reflection of the sun, Sam debated for a minute on whether to let Cat know the truth. Lena had a plan, but Sam had to wait another day to implement it. Sam hated to wait. Her best friend was out there, and Sam had no way of knowing if she was alive or dead.

“Ms. Grant. Please forgive me,” Sam started. “You hold a lot of power and quite frankly, I’m a little scared of you.”

Cat smiled at the confession, “But Lena Luthor scares me more. I cannot and will not betray her.”

“I understand, Sam. She’s your best friend, correct?”

“Yes,” Sam stated firmly.

“Do you trust her?”

“With my daughter’s life.”

Cat took a moment to gather her thoughts. Debating the best course of action. Minutes ticked by and Sam was starting to regret her defiance.

“Then help me find her,” Cat deadpanned. “Help me find all of them. I have agents missing. Too many good agents. I have CatCo employees missing. Hell, my friends are missing. I need every bit of help I can get. Lex Luthor spared no expense here.”

Sam looked at Cat as her posture shifted. She was not acting like a Director of a Government agency, but rather has someone who needed to find the people she cared most about.

“I’ll tell you everything. Just promise me one thing. Lena Luthor will never be charged with murder.”

“Is that what is has come down too?” Cat asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to anyone in almost a week. The only thing I know for sure is where the L-Corp satellite keeps repositioning too. And some weird interference. We can’t place it. If it’s a code, we don’t know how to decipher it.”

“Show me!” Cat Grant said with authority.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Kara was separated from Lena. She was miserable, terrified, and exhausted. She refused to sleep until they found Lena, but Kara knew she could not wait much longer. She needed to find Lena, needed her to be safe, and needed her to be in Kara’s arms.

“Kara, Sweetheart, please get some rest,” Eliza begged.

Eliza, Maggie and Astra returned 2 days ago. After finding Alex, Kelly, and Jack in a room. All unconscious and severely injured. Jack and Kelly were barely holding on. James never leaving Kelly’s side.

“I’ll rest when we find her,” Kara snapped.

“We are going to find her soon,” Maggie kicked back. “Winn figured out the system to get Lena’s tracker to communicate. We just need to keep waiting for her to do her part.”

“What if she is already dead?!” Kara yelled. Tears streaming down her face. “You got Alex back, James has Kelly, but Lena is still with her psycho brother. And here we are trapped. Because psycho Otis Graves is camped outside with some kind of fucking bazooka. Ugh!”

Astra watched her niece, listening to her anger, waiting for her moment to take her in her arms. She’d seen the way Lena and Kara looked at each other, heard how they talk about each other. Astra hated the pair had to endure this and prayed they both made it out alive. But more importantly than that, hoped they survived the aftermath.

* * *

Wherever Lena was being held, it was not near the last location. And she was pretty sure her tracker had been neutralized. However, that did not stop her from trying to get a message out. A code Astra taught her. Taught would imply they had more than an hour together. That was not the case. Astra wrote the code on a piece of paper that Lena expertly hid on her body. She reviewed it before Lex checked her and knocked her out.

Not sure how many days she’s been trapped, but she is still holding hope someone will find her. Holding hope she’ll be in Kara’s arms again. _I just want to be in bed with for days._

“Hello again, dear sister,” Lex’s voice tainted the room. “Hungry? Thirsty?”

Lex tried to offer Lena food and drink, but she refused. She did not trust Lex, even if she was starving. “How many times do I have to tell you; I do not want anything from you.”

“Come on sis, you need to regain your strength. You are no fun when you are weak and pathetic.”

“Fuck. You.” Lena spat at her brother. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because someone has to teach you and that fool a lesson,” Lex yelled into Lena’s ear. “You are a Luthor. Act like one.”

Lena flinched at the closeness of her brother. The horror that spread her bones as she realized just how far gone Lex is. There is no saving him. Lena did not want to kill her brother, but she had to protect Kara at all cost.

“You are weak. You are an embarrassment. You are a bastard child who deserves to live alone.”

Lena balled her fist as best she could in the restraints. Gritting her teeth, she waited for Lex to move closer. She was going to regret what she was about to do, but she needed to get him to shut the hell up.

Lex moved closer, his face mere millimeters, from Lena. Now was her chance. “Are you done?” Lena ticked back. “Because I am really getting tired of her your bad breath.”

Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lena seized the moment. Pulled her head back just enough and the snapped forward as fast as she could. The siblings both yelled in pain. A splitting headache attacking them immediately.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Distracting you,” Lena smirked before hitting their heads together again.

Wincing from further pain, Lena watched as Lex fell to the ground.

“Check, you son of a bit-“

“Is that anyway to talk to your brother?” Lillian said from behind Lena. Lena listened as Lillian moved closer. Preparing for the worst, but instead she got something she was not expecting.

“You are bleeding. Here, let me take care of that for you.” Lillian offered as she tried to clean the blood off her daughters face.


End file.
